Of Foe's and Friends
by lizzybee
Summary: Sequel to Enemies to More. Usagi and Mamoru face another challenge, and this time they remember nothing. Misconceptions and misunderstandings may lead them off their destiny, will they find love elsewhere? Rated R Lemon. Read & Review.
1. Remembering Nothing

Hi everybody! It's me, Bizzy! Horray LOL Anyways, enough of that. I'm back with another Sailor story. I got lots of complaints, old and new from fans who didn't like the ending of "Enemies to More". But I just want to clear things up, I did it like that for two reasons, 1) to kind of stick to the original feel, and 2) to keep the door open for a sequel. And here it is! The sequel to Enemies to More. Now this took me a very long time to plan, because I wanted to keep to the original series and at the same time; make it my own. So that means lots of drama, lemon (of course) and so fourth.

I hope you guys like this one! So please read and review and lemme know what you think about it. I'm not the best at flames, but good honest criticism is always welcome. After all, how else will I know how to tailor the story if I don't know what parts you liked and what parts you don't like. Just don't break me please. OH yeh, and just for the record I don't own Sailormoon, but sometimes at night in my dreams I pretend I do- teehee. Not insane!

Anyhoo, here is it my friends! Enjoy the fruits of my labor.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Of Friends and Foes**

**Chapter One:Remembering Nothing**

The perfect sunset greeted Usagi when she walked out of the school. Ms. Haruna had kept her back, writing another set of lines on the board professing she will 'never fall asleep in class again'. But they both knew, that would never happen, not in this life time. Usagi was slumped over walking sluggishly along the streets. Her fingers hurt, and her tummy called out for food.

"How can they expect a growing girl to stay awake without eating a proper lunch." She whined. She did have a filling lunch, Naru had packed an extra container of goodies. Yet half way through third period, Usagi got the munchies, unable to coop she fell asleep. Like she normally did.

"Aww, I wish Naru and Umino weren't on a date. Those two." Usagi mumbled angrily. All in all, this day turned out pretty crummy. But she had the weekend now to look forward to. She had planned so many great things to do. She stared up to the sky, it was really nice out there, with the moon just starting to peak out.

"It must be so nice to have to do nothing." She whispered to the moon. She didn't want to go home, she'd have to explain to her mother why she scored so poorly on her English test- again. The thought of her mother spooning her down with a spatula sent shivers up her spine. She looked down at her mark, the red ink screaming the thirty percent she got.

Paying little attention to her walking and more on her day dreams of spatula's, she walked into someone. It was hard, but soft with fabric.

"Gomen!" She shouted feeling bad. She started to bow madly, letting go of her test paper. It flew up and into a hand.

"Oh wow Odango, are you really that dumb?" He said a little shocked with the mark he saw. She recognized that voice, that same taunting voice. She looked up to confirm, it was Mamoru, her sworn enemy. There was a large tear bubble dropping from the side of his forehead. He looked down to her face, red, her teeth grinding.

"Give that back!" She shouted snatching her test paper away from his hands. His smirk changed to something more amused and less annoyed. He always found her at the weirdest places and at the strangest times. And that was exactly why he couldn't stand her. She was just everywhere.

"Don't blame me, you're the one who can't walk straight. Can't you for once be more like a normal girl odango." He teased sighing, feeling frustrated with her presence. He was in no mood to argue with her, he had a project to work on with Motoki and couldn't waste time with her.

"I am like a normal girl you big jerk!" She screamed without thinking. Mamoru started to laugh at how stupid she sounded. She felt embarrassed, she always did blurt things out to him without thinking on how to say it.

"You said it. See you later Odango atama." He flashed her a victorious grin and walked past her still fuming out of her mind. She shouted back after him, trying to think of something better to scream other than 'you big stinky jerk!'.

She was defeated again. He always made her so mad. She usually got along with everybody, but Mamoru was one person she could never get along with. He was always teasing, and insulting her whenever he got the chance. And somehow, he was always right there, wherever she was. It drove her insane.

"Calm down Usagi, you don't want wrinkles." She finally took a deep breath in, when she noticed Mamoru disappear from the corner. He was carrying a school bag, she wondered if he went to college.

"That idiot couldn't get into college." She muttered all the way to the arcade, hoping that Motoki would make her feel better. He always did. She pictured him affectionately drinking from the same milk shake, with two straws. A romantic song playing in the background, and flower peddles dancing around them. It was the perfect scene. And after a moment of staring at each other passionately, he would lean in to kiss her. She came out of her dreamy haze with hearts circling her head. How she wished that would come true. But after she found out Motoki was seeing Reika, a girl the same age as him; she wondered if that was likely. He would never cheat. But anything could happen. Usagi straightened out her clothes and stepped into the door. Not noticing the 'closed' sign hanging down for the automatic doors.

"Oww, that hurt." She cried with her hand massaging her nose, red from the impact. She saw the sign and sighed sadly.

"Oh Motoki-san." She sniffled a little, dishearted that she was too late. She didn't realize how late it was, until that point.

"He's not here Odango." Mamoru laughed walking up to her. His voice sent up another set of snake less shivers. She cringed and turned to see the tall dark man. His icy blue eyes were playful and teasing, his black hair gently waved as the wind picked up.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Usagi- UUUU-SSAAAA-GIIII!" She shouted loudly into his face, unable to control her temper. Puffs of smoke came from her trade mark hair buns as Mamoru plugged his ears.

"Good grief, calm yourself down. You sound like a dying rat." He said angrily opening his eyes after feeling the burst of wind coming from her mouth as she yelled at him.

"That's it, I'm going home!" She announced turning her heels the other way. Mamoru watched with a small grin on his face, knowing that she was going the wrong way.

"Oy, odango. You're going the wrong way." He whistled at her. He saw her body tingle with stupidity when she realized she was going the wrong way. But she was too proud to admit to him that she was going the wrong way.

"I'm taking the long way home okay!" She shouted and stormed off. He sighed annoyed by how difficult she was. He wondered how Motoki ever tolerated her for as long as he did. Her laugh, her constant talking was such an annoyance. Mamoru was more of quiet man, who preferred silence and ease, she always made him feel rushed. He nodded his head, embarrassed for her and walked off.

Usagi got home late, to find no one was home. They had gone out for dinner without her. She found a torn piece of paper stating that they couldn't wait any longer for her.

"Ahh they just left me without knowing if I was safe or not." She whined upset that her family had no real concern for her. She read on, her expression changing to misery and annoyance.

"_We knew you were either still in detention or at the arcade. There is a fried fish and some pickled vegetables on the table for you." _ Usagi's eyes became vacant, she looked down to the ugly fish, soggy from being out for so long.

"Eww." She sighed poking the fish with her chopstick as if it were still alive.

"Aww, what a horrible night." She whined. She wondered what Naru and Umino were doing, but when she called Naru's house, she found out they were still out somewhere. Usagi felt even more down.

"Those traders." She announced balling her fist and waving it madly into the air. But she knew it wasn't anybody's fault but hers. She was the one always late, always landing herself in detention; just always being her flaky self. She wondered if she really was less like a normal girl. But how could she be a normal girl, she was always feeling like she belonged elsewhere. What was so wrong with being a little flaky. She sighed, deciding to take a long hot bath to calm herself. She blamed Mamoru for her bad mood, he had spoiled whatever good night she would've have.

"Thanks Chiba, did you remember to lock up the doors?" Motoki asked taking the text book from Mamoru's hand. He offered to go back to the arcade and get it for him, since Motoki was power housing the project. It was coming together really nice. Thanks to Motoki's inventive mind, they had created the best presentation anyone could. It was for their Biology class, they had broken the project into four parts. One was the written, than oral, than the visual and finally the computer reenactment of the cell life. It was perfect.

"Is this going to take long Mamoru darling, I have an early appointment with the salon." Said a seductive yet very annoying voice. Her name was Ai, she was a new addition to Japan. She and her brother Mizu moved here not more than six months ago. Mamoru sighed.

"It won't be too much longer, did you finish the conclusion for the oral?" He asked knowing very well that whatever input she had in it, was obviously inadequate and he would have to redo it; like he and Motoki had done for a lot of the oral.

"I'm so tired, this is definitely the worst project I've ever had to do. In America we never had to do such stupid projects." Mizu complained finishing the last detail on the visual boards they made. Motoki had to draw out everything in the first place, all Mizu had to do was trace it all with a black pen. Mamoru stayed calm, he wasn't going to fight over this with them, it was really useless.

"We're almost done." Motoki anxiously smiled. He could tell that they were starting to really bother Mamoru. Ai and Mizu sighed and got back to work, it always did take them so long to get into the groove of things. Both Mamoru and Motoki would be very happy when this project was over. Especially Mamoru, since Ai always made passes at him, trying to obviously gain his attention. But he never showed her interest, and it bothered her a lot.

"Wow, those two are sure characters." Motoki sighed nervously smiling as he walked Ai and Mizu out. They were a self pair, always too focused on fashion and money. Mamoru sighed, and took off his casual jacket. Ai and Mizu always got on his bad side, but he never said too much about it; considering they both were really close to the head master of their college.

"Just our luck, we had to get paired with them." Mamoru said taking a good long sip of his juice. He loved the feeling of the cold liquid flooding down his throat, it was the first soothing thing he felt since he came to Motoki's house.

"It's not that bad." Motoki nervously laughed.

"Are you kidding, that woman is more annoying than Usagi, and she's a little freak." Mamoru whined. Motoki's ears perked.

"So you do know her name." He laughed catching Mamoru, who smirked.

"I always knew her name, I just think Odango atama suits her better." He grinned taking another long sip of his juice. And it was true, he found Ai more stressful and irritating than even Usagi made him feel. She was at the very least tolerable. And tolerating Usagi took ever ounce of his sanity.

"Why do you always tease her so much Chiba." Motoki wondered suddenly wanting to know his reasons for teasing her from day one. How did they end up hating each other so much, how did they even meet. Motoki had never introduced Mamoru to her, but somehow she knew him from before. What history could they possibly have had. And besides, all they ever did was fight like cats and dogs.

"She does it to herself Motoki. She's always so loud and annoying. When she laughs, it's like listening to a cat being strangled." He gestured as if he was strangling something. He always became very testy whenever they talked about her. Motoki laughed, knowing very well about which laugh his friend was talking about.

"Well, you can't keep that up with her forever. Sooner or later things will change." He said confidently. He remembered back to Reika and him, how they never really spoke; and how he admired her always from a distance. Whenever he came near her, he always made mistakes and at some points he was sure; it seemed like he hated her. But he liked her a lot.

"No way Motoki, that girl will always be an irritant." Mamoru confessed looking upset with the thought of Usagi. He was trying to relax, not get more frustrated.

"Bye the way, she came by the arcade, stupid girl walked right into the doors without reading the sign." Mamoru laughed remembering how clumsy she looked after walking straight into the doors.

"Oh, was she alright?" Motoki asked slightly worried that she may have hurt herself, though it was rather klutzy of her to do something like that.

"You know her, she's used to walking into things." Mamoru said, an upsetting smile on his face.

* * *

So how did you guys like it? I hope this was a good starter to the rest of the story. There's plenty more to come, so keep your eyes pealed- well don't peal your eyes or anything, no need to sue me for nothing. LOL

On the next chapter of 'of friends and foes" : Mamoru turns a friend from Usagi's school down for a date, and is seen later on with Ai clutching on him. How will Usagi handle this situation, will Mamoru and her finally have their final fight – say that 5 times real fast!


	2. The Sailor V Wannabee:Part One

Thanks a bundle for the reviews! I always love reading them! Thank you thank you thank you!

Okay, the crazy is over. LOL So this chapter will bring you to the brink of tears, make you feel like a truck ran over you a few times and than reversed and ran over you again just to make sure you were dead….well not exactly but sort of like that. Read on my friends!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Sailor V Wannabee**

**Part one**

It was early, and no one was more surprised than Luna to see that Usagi was up. She seemed refreshed and happy, like she had just gone on a date with the hottest guy.

'But that would never happen.' Luna thought secretly. She looked outside, it was the perfect day to go out and have fun, and that was exactly what Usagi was planning.

"Bye Luna, be a good cat." Usagi flashed her a winning smile and waved her goodbye. Luna was proud that Usagi seemed like she was changing and becoming a more responsible person. Little tears rolled down her big eyes as she thought about it, but than she realized that she was going to be locked up in Usagi's room all day. Suddenly, those tears of joy turned to tears of great resentment.

"Oh Usagi-chan, you're too mean to me." She thought.

The morning was beautiful, the perfect warm air touched her skin as she happily strolled along the path when she saw a couple of girls from her school.

"Hey Naru-chan, Sakura-san!" Usagi waved at the girls as she raced up to them. That's when she found Sakura was sobbing. Usagi stopped and looked at Naru and than back to Sakura.

"What happened?" Usagi asked deeply worried for her friend. She wasn't that close to Sakura, Naru was closer to her than anyone. She was one year their senior, but was always a great person to hang around with.

"It was so horrible Usagi, Sakura got up the courage to finally ask that guy out and he turned her down." Naru voiced a little choked that all of this happened. Usagi pet Sakura on the back.

"Aww Sakura-san, I'm sorry. Don't worry, that guy didn't deserve you. He's probably some jerk anyway." Usagi announced. Naru nodded her head.

"It was that guy you know, that tall dark handsome guy you don't get along with." Naru added a little understanding to why he might've said no to Sakura. There was a huge age difference, and besides what would he have in common with a girl this young. Sakura was overly sensitive.

"That big head jerk! Oh no, Sakura-san he totally didn't deserve you!" Usagi shouted stomping an angry foot to the ground grabbing Sakura's attention.

"You know him Usagi?" She asked in between sobs. Usagi was fuming at the way Mamoru had treated Sakura. And after she worked up so much courage to ask him, the least he could've done was gone out for a drink or something with her.

"Yeah, and trust me, he's not worth your time." Usagi announced grabbing her arm firmly as if she was trying to convince the shaken up girl. Naru stated to smile nervously, she knew that Usagi was overreacting too. Mamoru wasn't that bad.

"Now Usagi, I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself." Naru said trying to calm the blonde girl down. But Usagi was furious at Mamoru for breaking Sakura's heart like that.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll go right up to him right now, and find out what his problem is!" She shouted triumphantly, gesturing like she was sailor V, the heroine from the Sailor V video games. She was some mysterious girl who was going around Tokyo City saving people. Naru's smile twitched, this was going to get a little out of hand she thought.

"Usagi, I think you're going a little over board. Sakura's just a little hurt about being turned down. But you have to see it from his point of view too. She's way too young for him." Naru reasoned as the flaming Usagi took elephant steps towards the arcade. She was determined to give Mamoru a piece of her mind.

"No way, age has nothing to do with it. That slimy jerk is just a slimy jerk!" Usagi shouted scaring a few people off the sidewalk and on to the road almost causing an accident. Naru continued to try and reason with her, telling her that she was being a little unreasonable.

It was morning, and they were no where near finishing their project. Mizu had utterly messed up the visual, somehow outlining the drawings improperly. And Ai had done an even worse job with the oral conclusion. She went far off topic, and ending with remarks on the teachers poor fashion sense. They had stayed up the whole night trying to recover the project.

"Those two have to be the dumbest people alive." Mamoru grinded through his teeth. Motoki yawned finally finishing the outlining.

"Well at least we were able to fix it all." Motoki looked at the brighter side, even though a part of him wanted to agree with Mamoru, those two had to be wildly stupid to get such simple things wrong.

"I better get home and get some sleep." Mamoru said gathering all this notes. Motoki agreed, he had to go and open up the arcade at 11 and to squeeze as much sleep as possible. He waved goodbye to Mamoru. He cursed himself for not driving to Motoki's house.

He strolled along, half asleep until he finally made it to his apartment building. He was so happy to be home again, the very place he could escape from all the colour of the world. In his grey world, he found balance, routine and peace. His apartment building was exclusive enough, meant for those people with money. But his one bedroom large suite was bland and colourless. There was only functional furniture, and only the slight colour were of red roses in a vase. He wasn't sure why he liked roses so much, but it was soothing for him to have their fragrance in his home. It was the first thing most people would notice if they walked in. But the only person he ever had over was Motoki and the next door neighbor, Mrs. Higoshi.

He sighed, as he reached his escape when Ai met him at his door.

"Oh there you are. I was starting to think you were ignoring my knocks." She laughed innocently enough, but given the expression she had on her face before she saw Mamoru; she was horribly upset that he wasn't opening the door. He felt a huge burden fall on his shoulders.

"Hi Ai, gomen I can't talk for too long; I need to get some rest." He blurted out as he approached his door. Ai stepped back to allow him to open the door.

"OH well I can give you a shoulder massage, that will sooth your tense muscles." She smiled seductively, as she touched his broad shoulders softly. Mamoru felt really sick, he just wanted to get inside and sleep.

"No that's alright thanks. I'll see you later." He said trying to open the door.

"Is that an invitation for a date?" She smiled in her sexy way, perking her body close to his. Mamoru closed his eyes, trying hard not to yell at her. He just wanted to get inside and sleep, he was tired and restless; not to mention very exhausted.

"Yeah sure." He said half heartedily, but anything to get rid of her.

"Great, lets say at 1. That'll give me some time to pick out the perfect outfit. I want to look extra good for you." She smirked seductively, and winked. She walked away, moving her curvy body in a very sexy manner. Mamoru sighed and went inside quickly before she came back to annoy him some more. He was in. his place of retreat. Without thinking he moved to his bedroom, unable to contain how happy he was to be in his bed.

She couldn't remember why she was so upset, now that she was stuffing delicious crepe desserts into her mouth. Naru and Umino smiled looking rather nervous of her quick eating. She was always hungry, and they wondered why she ate so much.

"According to Japan Health and Science Digest weekly, people shouldn't eat that fast Usagi-chan. You have to chew at least 24 times before swallo-" and suddenly a large bat had met Umino's face and put a stop to his useless information.

"Naru-chan, where did you get that from?" Usagi asked puzzled by the sudden appearance of this large bat. Naru seemed confused about it as well.

"Naru-chan, you're love is so powerful." Umino twitched, four teeth cracking and falling down from his large demented smile. Usagi and Naru ignored his pathetic display and started to talk about important matters.

"Did you hear, we're gonna have to sit through some boring college presentation next week." Naru said quickly.

"Really?" Usagi asked wondering why they would have to do that.

"The students in the medical program have been working on a three month long assignment in which they take a specific part of their science and present it to the board of doctors and nurses association. It's supposed to be a learning experience for us. It's serving a great field trip for those of us interested in going into medicine." Umino stated as he pulled out numerous documents and papers discussing more about the Doctors and Nurses Association, and the Juban college. Naru cringed with madness as Usagi's eyes started to swirl.

"How do you know all of this!" Naru shouted belted him down with her crazy bat that seemed to appear out of thin air. Usagi looked at the papers as it flew down to her face. She wondered if Reika was going to be there, since she was studying to become a scientist. Which meant that Motoki would be really busy with her, and have no time to see her or make her favorite milk shake. A sad dishearted expression came to her face, and a soft disappointed puff of sigh came from her.

"Usagi what's wrong?" Naru asked noticing the dramatic change in her again still strangling Umino for being ridiculously smart and sharing information with them they didn't want to know. He turned purple, yet was still confessing his undying love for Naru.

"Nothing, I just hate science." Usagi admitted.

"Bye Usagi!" Naru and Umino waved as they parted at the corner. The day vanished so quickly and the sun was now setting. Usagi had an over-all very good day. She went shopping, but couldn't afford anything. But she ate a lot of food, maybe that's why she was so broke. Yet, it didn't matter because everything was back to being great. She was going to complete the day with seeing Motoki at the arcade.

"Wonder when Reika's coming back?" She asked herself as she strolled past the park. She would be incredibly heart broken if she saw them together. But than again, she was his girlfriend, and he was so clearly in love with her. She became sad again as she sluggishly continued to the arcade. She had to make the best of the time she had with him until Reika got back.

As she slumped past the park like some over grown slug, she spotted Mamoru, and than she saw a girl. She was cheap looking, her hair was a bright red colour, looking very poorly hair dyed. But she was very sexy, with large boobs and a very nice body. Usagi quickly ducked behind a tree, her eyes became small like slits as she watched closely.

"That two timing jerk." She said under her breath. She watched the woman laugh and hold on to Mamoru's arm like some love struck sicko. Usagi hated to admit though, she was very beautiful, and very sexy. She was wearing some of the latest fashions, showing off way too much leg and way too much cleavage. Usagi started to feel inadequate as she felt her little boobs.

"That sleazy monkey, turned down my friend for that?" Usagi shot over to the next tree trying to catch up with them, to see what happens next. They were clearly on a date, by the way she was clutching on to him, and the romantic sunset over their heads. Usagi darted from tree to tree to bush to tree, always keeping up to them, just a few feet behind. Mamoru looked back a couple of times feeling like they were being watched. A hole being bored at the back of his head by something, but each time he looked back; he saw nothing.

"OH look Mamoru darling. The pond looks so beautiful." The woman exclaimed pulling him to the railing by the pond. She looked out dreamy, as Mamoru did too; yet he was uninterested. He could've been at home, trying to finish their project instead of wasting his Saturday.

"It's beautiful isn't it hon." She looked up at him with a sexy smirk on her face. Mamoru looked down at her as her fingers tip toed up his chest and her lips quivering closer to his. He panicked a little, his smile awkward and twitching as her eyes closed.

"AH HA!" Flew out Usagi with her accusing finger at Mamoru. The woman looked back at the young blonde who interrupted her perfect moment bitterly. She would not forgive her for her rudeness. Mamoru stepped back from Ai, for the first time happy to see the odango.

"I caught you, you, you slimy jerk!" She shouted still pointing the finger at him. Her stance looked rather clumsy and awfully like Sailor V. A large tear bubbled down the side of Mamoru's head.

"What are you talking about Odango atama?" He asked very confused.

"Don't call me that!" Usagi shouted. Ai started to hit her last patient nerves and turned around quickly to face Usagi, who was sending daggers to Mamoru with her looks.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here, but you need to get lost." Ai said assertively. Mamoru looked down at Ai un-impressed by her attitude towards someone he obviously knew.

"I'm not going anywhere, until I get some answers from him." Usagi argued back. She wasn't usually very good with confrontation, and she knew that, but she wasn't going to back down until she found out why Mamoru picked her rather than sweet Sakura.

"He doesn't have to answer anything to a little girl like you. Run along now, and go play with your dolls." Ai sarcastically and with a fat grin said sho-ing Usagi away. Usagi was stunned and for a second didn't know what to say.

"You can't talk to me like that! And it's none of your business what I have to talk to him about." Usagi shouted back. Mamoru moved from behind Ai, rather upset with her behavior. She was fighting with a little girl like she was a little girl too.

"That's enough. You should go" Mamoru said sternly with his eyes closed. He never meant to sound so rude to Usagi, he was not frustrated with her at all, it was Ai that bothered him the most right now. Usagi felt hurt by the way Mamoru scolded her, her nose scrounged defiantly as she turned away.

"Fine, but you should know that Sakura cried a lot!" Usagi felt defeated and hurt that he would shove her off like that, but that's how Mamoru was; she should've guessd he would tell her to leave. Ai felt satisfied that Mamoru told the little girl off. She waved a sarcastic goodbye to Usagi and turned around to Mamoru.

"Now that that's over, how about we go back to my place-"

"No, I'd rather just go home. See you later Ai." Mamoru said taking her hands off of his chest and moving away from her. He turned around quickly and left her alone, speechless and angry.

"You can't just leave me like that!" She shouted back, shaking from anger. No guy had ever turned her down, everything she wanted she always got. Mamoru suddenly became a goal for her to concur, she wouldn't take no for an answer. If it hadn't been for that little annoying kid, she would've stolen that kiss from him.

"That little runt" Ai's face scrounged horribly at the thought of the blonde girl who interrupted her date. It was because of her that Mamoru lost his mood, she concluded.

* * *

OOHHHH snap! What's gonna happen next! 

On the second part of chapter two: Mamoru and Usagi fight it out, and land themselves in a really bad situation. Will Mamoru remember something from the past?


	3. The Sailor V Wannabee: Part Two

Okay so it's becoming total drama in here, but don't worry. You have to admit, you guys like the whole Usagi and Mamoru theme that's going on. There's gonna be a lot more of that too, so keep on reading! And oh yeh, thanks for reading. And bigs hugs, kisses and cookies to the reviewers.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Sailor V wannabe**

**Part two**

It was dark when Mamoru got home, he was furious at Usagi and even more mad at Ai. But Usagi acted like such a kid, showing up from thin darkness and accusing him of things. And Ai to stoop to a child's level. Her rude behavior was more than apparent. Still, he felt bad, Usagi stormed off telling him that he made Sakura cry. He did his best to break it to her gently, he never meant for her to cry. And even so, Usagi had no business to spy on him like that, nor did she have any right to accuse him of being a two timer. He would never do such a thing.

Why did she always make him out to be such a jerk when he wasn't. He did nothing wrong. He sat down on his couch, fuming with rage, he had never been so mad at Usagi before. He re-pictured her accusing finger, and her tone of voice, like she was someone close enough to talk to him like that.

"That idiot." He said to himself. He put up with a lot of her weird and rude antics, but tomorrow he was going to teach her a lesson. She had interrupted his life enough times; and this was the final straw. His expression became angry and determined to get things straight with her.

She only knew a handful of curses, none of the really serious ones; but she cursed all the way home. She stomped her foot, shaking the world around her, and a few times scaring off a stray dog and a couple of cats from the alley way.

When she arrived home, her mood was still very bad.

"I wonder where Usagi is?" Her father, Kenji Tsukino wondered as he read the paper. Suddenly the front door flew open, a large gush of air and dust rushed in frightening her father.

"That idiot!" She screamed to the top of her lungs as she stormed upstairs ignoring the horrible state her father was in. He was shaking, his hair ruffled horribly, his glasses off the bridge of his nose; and dust all over the place.

"Kenji, look at this mess. I'm tired of cleaning up after you." His wife Ikuko said angrily when she walked into the living room to see the horrible mess. He twitched anxiously thinking to say something.

"Both of them as the same time…." He whispered to himself as his wife stormed off as well. He blamed the time of the month for his daughter's crazy strength and his wife's horrible temper. And he was left in the middle to sulk and not complain.

"That jerk! Didn't even care that Sakura cried!" Usagi announced her entrance to the napping Luna, who jumped out of her fur when she heard that terrible screech. She had never been so upset at Mamoru. She let all of his insults fly, and his constant name calling, not to mention he was everywhere she was; but this time she would not let him go. Tomorrow she found revenge. She would give him a piece of her mind, and call him for what he was.

"And after she worked up all the courage to ask him. And what does he do? Turn her down for some cheap-cheap-cheap FLOOZY" She shouted angrily thundering around her room. Shingo, trying to read his English book, sighed and put ear plugs into his ears; something he ended up doing often when Usagi got home.

"The nerve of the guy, to tell me to leave! After he was the one who two timed Sakura." Usagi landed on her bed sending Luna crashing onto the wall beside the window. Her cat body smeared down the wall to the floor, her eyes bulging; her open smile twitching. She wished she could say something to Usagi about her wild behavior; but she couldn't.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna tell him off once and for all." She said determined. She stood up, feeling confident and victorious, like Sailor V would feel after winning a battle.

"And to get my pumped up, I'm gonna play a Sailor V game right now." She announced as she left her bedroom again and thundered past her father who was sweeping the front entrance. His wife hitting him over the head with her baking tray and crying that he made such a big mess in her beautiful home. He sighed, defeated.

"Usagi, where are you going now?" Kenji asked seeing her head for the door.

"Usagi, you just got home." Her mother asked getting distracted. Usagi turned around, her face ablaze in fury, so much so; that both her parents backed up a little.

"I'm going to the arcade to work off some steam." And she left, slamming the door shut. Both Kenji and Ikuko were puzzled by her irrational behavior, but that was how she normally was. Suddenly Ikuko realized her front entrance was still very dusty.

"Kenji, how could you let all this dust come into our home!" She started to hit him again, as he began to sweep.

"Thanks Chiba, I owe you one!" Motoki smiled and waved goodbye.

"No problem, say hi to Reika for me." Mamoru waved back. He was still very nerved and angry at Usagi, but he couldn't turn down Motoki's request. He had to pick Reika up from the airport, but he couldn't close the arcade until ten. He didn't know how to run the place, but it was a Saturday night, it was usually very quiet, since all the teens were out to other places. He sighed going around to the other side of the counter. It was the first time he'd been back there. He opened his Biology text book and started to make notes.

Ten minutes later he heard the doors open, and in walked in Usagi. She seemed disturbed. Mamoru felt sick, all his rage coming back. He thought that he wouldn't have to see her until tomorrow, and there she was again; here to annoy the hell out of him. He waited for her to look his way, thinking to see Motoki and flash him an innocent smile; but she seemed too mad to think of anything but a game.

'That idiot' He thought as he watched her walk to a game chair. The game started and she went right into it, battling monsters like she never had. All that angry energy was finally coming to good use. Mamoru felt a bubble form over his head, rather shocked and irritated by her strange nature.

"That slimy jerk! Take that! And that!" Usagi shouted madly as she pounded away at the controls. She was up to a thousand points, the most she ever had gotten. And she had even made it to round three, a level she never got to before. She was happy, feeling strong and very together. She felt like she could concur anything while playing Sailor V. She wondered what it would be like to be a super hero, to fly over the building tops and saving people. But Usagi was too afraid of heights to do something like that. She pounded away at the controls.

Mamoru didn't want to be bothered, and just wasn't into going into a verbal battle with her just yet. Whatever he wanted to say, and the things he wanted to set straight would have to wait till tomorrow. Right now, he just wanted to do the favor for Motoki, write some notes and go home. This whole day was nothing but exhausting and fighting with Usagi would only make him more upset. He ignored her triumphantly hollering, her happy yelps, and her raging screams.

Thirty minutes passed without a problem, Mamoru had blocked her out very well; and Usagi remained unknowing of his presence. But that changed when the street lights started to flutter off. Mamoru looked outside noticing all the lights of buildings and lights stuttering off, and before he had time to move; the arcade became dark.

"YEEEE!" Usagi screamed, not only because she was at the very last part of level four, but also because she was afraid of the dark.

"Motoki-san!" She shouted trying to feel her way around the arcade. She started to feel really scared when she heard nothing. There was a little light towards the doors leading outside. She felt her way to them, and tried to open them but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" She said with little tears in her eyes.

"The power went out Odango, can't you figure out the obvious." Mamoru's voice stung her ears, she shivered as she slowly turned to see him behind her. She leaned back at the door, feeling her rage come back.

"You, what are you doing here? Where's Motoki-san?" She demanded through grinding teeth, and though she was mad at Mamoru, he could detect that she was a bit nervous. She was obviously afraid of the dark, and unsure about him. That worked out to his advantage.

"He's not here, he had to pick up his girlfriend from the airport Odango. Let the guy go for goodness sakes." Mamoru said frustrated by her very questioning. She was in no position to demand answers from him. Usagi cringed at the very notion of Motoki going to Reika.

"Than why are you here?" She asked relaxing from the door. The little light that came in, gave them both enough light to make out the other. Yet even so, it was dark, very dark. It was like the whole city suddenly shut down all it's power. Before Mamoru could say anything an electrically spurt sparked from the automatic doors, scaring Usagi out of her wits and she jumped to Mamoru. He wasn't sure why the door made such an electric rush, but if it happened again, the whole place could catch fire.

"What's going on?" Usagi sobbed loudly and annoyingly with large fountains of tears rushing down her eyes. She was still holding on to Mamoru for dear life.

"Calm down will you Odango. It's just a power outage." He said frustrated, yet all the same; he couldn't help liking the feeling of her holding on to him. She realized what she was doing and quickly jumped away from him.

"Relax Odango atama." He voiced assertively. He didn't like what she was saying with her over exaggerated jump away from him. Usagi glared at him, fire burning in her eyes.

"And just so you know, I didn't drop Sakura to go out with someone else, I was lured into it. Not that I have to explain anything to do. Still, I never meant for Sakura to cry." Mamoru said, very firmly so Usagi got it. She felt a little hot and flushed that he was being such a jerk about it.

"Well you should feel bad about it, Sakura cried a lot because of you. And after she worked up all that courage to ask you-"

"Ssh." Mamoru quickly leapt to her side pulling her back.

"What are you doing, let go of m-"

"Shut up will you!" He said covering her mouth with his hand. He looked outside, and noticed that a gang of guys were stalking around the other stores and shops. This was not a good sign.

'Looters' Mamoru thought. The power outage called for them, and without any power, no security camera's would be in working condition. Usagi squirmed for a few seconds until she was free from his grip, but rather than shout at him, she too noticed the gangs filling the streets.

"Oh no." She gasped as she watched them throw rocks and break windows. They started to steal things, and soon a white van pulled up to one of the stores as the looters ran sacked everything they could get a hold of. Mamoru thought about what they could do if they targeted the arcade, and just as he thought of it; one of them caught sight of the arcade.

"Hey, the arcade!" He shouted to his criminal friends. They came armed with bats and chains and were closing in on the arcade.

"Oh no what are we gonna do?" Usagi panicked moving away from the doors, from which if they didn't move soon they would be seen. Mamoru moved back from the door with her, he tried to think and see where they could hide. But there wasn't any good hiding places inside the arcade. Usagi started to bite away at her nails waiting for the thugs to enter. She wondered if they would kill them both.

"Come on." Mamoru suddenly grabbed her arm and started to rush. She couldn't see where she was going as they went further to the back of the arcade, away from the little light they had. Mamoru had troubles seeing to, but he felt around as much as he could. She didn't protest his hand, she held on tightly hoping that they would find an escape soon.

The thugs started to break the windows, Mamoru shot around to see them. If they didn't hide quickly, they would be seen. Usagi tightened her grip on his, and he felt the pressure change. She was clearly really scared and relying on him to keep her safe. He felt burdened and responsible, especially for her. Why did she have to come into the arcade today. If she wasn't there, he would be able to take care of himself, and not worry; but he wasn't going to risk Usagi. They were clearly not the type of guys who showed a lot of mercy.

Finally, he felt the door and then the door knob.

"Quickly." He whispered hurrying her into the small storage room. They were far at the very back, in an area that most people didn't know existed. It was the place Motoki kept all the supplies for the arcade. It was small and cramped, but it was enough space for the both of them to fall asleep in, if need be. Mamoru shut the door quietly and locked it. Usagi stayed close to him, and only felt safe when she saw him relax.

"We can't make any noise, so keep your mouth shut." He said in a firm whisper. Usagi turned red, upset with the way he was treating her. But she nodded reluctantly anyway. He slumped down at the wall closest to the door as Usagi sat next to him. It was too dark in the storage room, there was a light, but no power. They could hear the thugs moving and breaking things. Mamoru felt horrible that this was happening on the one day Motoki left him in charge of the place. He felt really guilty. If he was alone, he would've been able to fight them off and drive them out of the arcade, but with Usagi there; he was powerless.

He sighed. Usagi's eyes were wide open, her face looking very nervous. She wondered how long they would be in there. She wished she had never come out, she should've stayed home. Suddenly, Mamoru heard one of them shout, he couldn't hear exactly what, but he thought he heard something about a book.

'Dammit, my text book.' He knew it, his open biology book and notes gave them away.

'They must know someone's here. Dammit.' He cursed himself. Now they would rummage through everywhere trying to find them. He looked down to Usagi's worried face, she was looking around the storage trying to see if she could see something in the dark. Even in the worst of situations, she was making a game out of it. Mamoru suddenly realized how bad their situation just got. He tried to think, was there a way out of there.

"Wait here." He leaned over and whispered. Usagi felt his warm breath on her face. At night, he seemed less mean; and looked pretty good. His eyes were icy, but caring. Usagi blushed a little wondering why she was thinking of such a thing at such a time; and about who. She nodded as he got up slowly, and made his way further to the back of the small room, hoping by some miracle there was a window. And he found it! He felt around the frame to asses how large it was, he knew that he wouldn't be able to fit through; but at least Usagi could. As he turned around to tip toe back to Usagi, the storage door flung open. Mamoru stood still as three men flashed their lights on them.

"Found them!" One of them screamed. Usagi's heart sank as the other flashed his light dangerously at her eyes.

"Oh and look what we have, a little kitten." Said the other as he closed in on her. Mamoru's head filled with a thousand thoughts, none of them made sense, his blood rushed to his chest. But before he could move, a darker skinned man grabbed her. She kicked and screamed trying to fight him off.

"Let me GO!" She shouted still trying to fight her attacker. Mamoru shot to get to her, but they slammed the door shut on him, laughing at him.

"That should keep you out of our way. No offense dude." Said a devious voice as he broke off the knob with his crow bar. Mamoru struggled to open the door, he could hear their taunting laughs.

"Let me go!" He heard Usagi shout, she was panicking, it was very obvious in her voice. Mamoru felt trapped, he punched the door many times. This was the worst feeling in his life, he had never felt this horrible. His heart was sinking, all the worries in the world suddenly belted on his shoulders. Her voice, her helpless voice screaming the same thing over again.

"Usagi!" He shouted after her trying to slam open the door.

"Usagi!"

* * *

OH my god! What's gonna happen next? Yes I'm evil, very very evil- tee hee. But this way you guys feel the suspense.

On the next chapter: Will Mamoru get out of the storage room in time? How will Mamoru handle it all, when he finds out a small piece of history?


	4. A Little Memory

Thanks to all the people who've read and reviewed- I love you guys so much! Group hug! And for those who haven't, ohhh you all made the 'People I will stalk at night' list. HAHAHAHAHAHA just kidding…or am I?

And beware, this chapter is **RATED a very SERIOUS R. So no minors, no one who gets offended by such things etc. You've been warned.**

Once again, I don't own Sailormoon, some of the characters I do own, like Ai, Mizu the gang of bandits and so on. But other than that, I don't own squat.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Little Memory**

He had thrown her hard on to the floor, hitting her head hard against it. Usagi felt a little dizzy, but strong enough to keep fighting. She kicked and screamed as much as she could.

"Shut up!" One of them hollered slapping her across the face. Suddenly she found herself pinned against the floor. She was unable to move her arms, she looked over and saw grinning devil faces holding on to her. Their shirts had come off. She quickly realized what they were aiming at. Tears filled up in her eyes, shock and denial of such a situation happening to her.

"Stop this! Don't!" She screamed still able to kick.

"Don't you worry kitten, everything's gonna be just fine." The man who grabbed her and thrown her on to the ground smirked as he slipped his belt off. Usagi started to shake, and in a small attempt even tried to fight her arms free. She squirmed and shook all she could, but she could tell it was only making them happier.

Mamoru could hear her, screaming stop many times. She was trying to fight them off, he could tell. His chest was burning badly, his head ringing; she was screaming for him; but he couldn't move suddenly.

They were laughing at her, as the man hovered over her, unzipping his pants. Usagi's eyes bulged, fear gripping her in new ways. Her lips quivering, mouthing his name. When suddenly.

"MAMORU!" She screamed loudly.

Mamoru heard her, he heard her screaming his name. His strength came back, all his senses alert. A memory shot in his head. He saw a man leaning down for a kiss from Usagi. And than another of Usagi yelling at him, and than slapping him. The third flash he saw was her tied up to a bed, her back exposed. And the final memory he had was of himself kissing her passionately. It was too much, he fell back. He saw it, he knew pieces of it were missing, but he wasn't sure what was real.

"Mamoru help me!" Usagi shouted again, this time in a tearful craze. Her assailant was now placing kisses on her stomach and pulling her shirt up. She was scared, horribly scared. Her heart raced a mile a minute, anxiety she had never felt.

Tears steamed down her clenched eyes, accepting that this was her fate when she felt him rip her shirt open.

"She's small, but that's okay." The man laughed along with his bullies. Usagi kept her eyes closed, convincing herself that this was only a dream.

"Mamoru, please." She begged in a whisper. It was than she felt the pressure lift off from her body. She heard punches, yelps and men slamming hard against the walls. Her wrists were free, she quickly sat up, closing her ripped shirt. She struggled to look around but saw nothing. She heard, bones cracking and blood gurgling chocks. She rubbed her eyes.

"Mamoru! Mamoru!" She called still crying, hoping that everything was alright. He appeared out of the darkness and quickly grabbed her arm.

"Usagi, come on." He said pulling her to her feet. Usagi finally felt relief. Mamoru flinched a little from the pain when he helped her over the broken glass of the windows. His shoulder was badly hurt after he broke down the door. But it didn't matter right now, he just needed to get her out of there and away to a safe place. He ran, with her hand in his. She kept up as best she could. Some chased after them, and Mamoru made the quick decision to duck in between the small narrow space of the shops. The darkness covered them, it fooled their attackers.

He sighed when he saw them run past them. He felt her shaking beside him, her eyes wide open and afraid. He couldn't help but feel horribly bad. What was it that he saw, was it a vision of some sort; could it be the future.

"I'll take you home." He said gently leading her out of the space. Usagi was quiet, she said nothing; but follow him. He had never heard her this quiet in his life. He actually wished that she would say something annoying, just to make things feel alright. But he couldn't ask her for anything. She stared blankly at the streets. Silence didn't suit her, and he never thought he'd admit that. What had happened, why had this happened. She didn't deserve this. It was his fault, if he had just remembered to toss his books, they would never have found out about them. He regretted not saying anything to her when she first stepped into the arcade. If had said something to her, they would've had an argument; and she would've stormed off.

It was than he noticed how cold she was, she held on to her ripped shirt tightly. He was reaching that angry part again when he saw how it was ripped. How they must've looked at her, with those sick eyes. It drove him mad, he wished he could go back and kill them all. His rage made no sense, when did he ever feel like murdering someone for Usagi's sake. In any case, he took off his light jacket and wrapped it around her. She stopped for a second, tears brimming on her eye lids. Mamoru turned around to see why she had stopped, he found her eyes covered by her hair, they were closed tightly; she was shaking as if trying to hold back her cry. Mamoru's expression soften, he couldn't imagine how bad she must've felt, how scared she must've been. Her wrists were bruised, those swine's must've held on to her that tightly.

"Are you okay?" He wasn't sure what to say to her, the situation was uncomfortable for him. He never once had to comfort someone, all his life he was alone; no one to care for; no one to care for him.

"I was scared." She whimpered, clearly unable to hold back her grief. Mamoru felt horrible, to see her in such a way. His vision came back, she was crying like that too when his lips met hers. What could it mean, was he supposed to kiss her. But that couldn't be it. But he couldn't stand there anymore. He walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her in a comfortable embrace. She let go of all her tears, and cried loudly into his chest. His eyes closed, frustration surging up in his soul, he wanted to kill them all for what they tried to do.

"It's okay, don't worry, you're safe now Odango." He whispered sweetly to her.

"Don't (sniffle) call (sniffle) me (sniffle) that (sniffle)." She argued in between sobs, muffled by his chest. A smile came to his face. Everything that annoyed him about her seemed to fade for that moment.

"Okay Usagi. But please stop crying." He asked in a soft voice. She moved a little still holding on to him.

"I was really scared, I thought that-"

"I would never let that happen." He interrupted determined. And he meant what he said. Though all they ever did was fight, and try their best to make the other miserable; she was a constant annoyance in his life, but even so; he would never let anything bad happen to her. Usagi was pink from crying, her eyes seemed larger and sweeter. It was than he noticed that she wasn't the same Usagi he knew this morning. She had grown so quickly in the last year.

"I would never." He said firmly. She looked up at him with a small smile. The side of her face was bruising, and it reminded him of his vision. He had seen bruises on her face, tears had streaked down them, she was lying on his couch; wet. What was happening to him. Was he seeing the future maybe? He snapped out of it, when he realized he had been gazing at her like a lover and holding on to her like he never wanted to let go.

"Come on, you'll feel better when you're home." He smiled letting her go gently. He felt awkward like he should kiss her, or tell her something nice. But it was weird, this was Usagi. She said nothing more to him, but she was feeling better.

"Usagi!" Ikuko screamed when she saw the state her daughter was in. There was a large bruise becoming ever noticeable on the side of her face. The power had not come back yet, not even in her area. Her father jumped quickly to Mamoru, staring at him with accusing daggers. Mamoru understood now where Usagi got that look from.

"What did you do to my daughter!" He shouted standing on his tippy toes to match Mamoru's height.

"OH Kenji stop that! Please come in." Ikuko said as she took her daughter into her arms. Usagi felt little tears start to form in her eyes, she really was very upset about what had happened.

"Gomen, my name is Mamoru. There was a looting going on at the arcade and a few looters tried-" Mamoru glanced over to Usagi, he felt he had done this before, somehow met these people some time ago. Kenji gasped as Ikuko did. Both had terrible thoughts of what transpired.

"Nothing happened, they were just out to rob." Mamoru felt guilty about lying, but judging from the "do not feed the Usagi' sign her father was making as he told the story, gave him a hint that he should not tell the truth. Usagi was surprised that he lied for her. After all, if he had said the truth, who knew how long it would be until she was let out of the cage.

"Oh thank goodness" Her mother sighed hugging Usagi a little tighter. She hadn't noticed the ripped shirt thanks to Mamoru big jacket. Kenji relaxed putting the sign he made down.

"Lets get you upstairs. You need to rest Usagi. Please Mamoru stay back for some tea." Ikuko asked politely as she pet Usagi's hair. Her poor little girl had to go through such a horrible experience. But she could tell that what Mamoru said wasn't completely true, there was a huge chunk of information missing.

"Thank you, but I must turn it down today. Usagi really should get some rest." Mamoru said politely bowing and heading for the door. Kenji shook his hand rapidly, thanking him over and over for helping out his daughter. Mamoru smiled nervously, he was glad he lied, otherwise who knows what crazy bunny cage Usagi would be locked in for years.

"It's really nothing Sir. But I should go. It is quite late, and I'm sure you all need some time to yourselves." Mamoru excused himself graciously, making sure to peak one last glance at Usagi. He wanted her to feel better, wanted her to forget what had happened. Mr. Tsukino waved goodbye with tears running down his eyes, still thanking Mamoru as he disappeared at the corner.

"What a great guy." He said wiping away the tears as he shut the door. And quickly went back to making his "do not feed the Usagi' sign.

Usagi's mom took out a clean set of pajama's. She felt this horrible anxiety in her stomach. But when Usagi came back from her bath, she put on a brave smile. She had brought her some snacks to comfort her, all the junk food she loved. Usagi smiled brightly, feeling a lot better about everything. Luna came and nuzzled Usagi's leg as she ate, unsure what had happened, but judging by the bruise on her face; the sad look on her face, something was not right.

"Usagi, how do you feel?" Her mother asked playing with her hair. Usagi smiled at her, she really did feel a lot better. She was safe and sound in her home.

"I'm fine." She replied going back to her snacks.

"That's good." Ikuku smiled. She didn't want to ask Usagi for the truth, she knew what she must feel like inside, but she was her mother too; and she would not be able to rest without knowing for sure her daughter was fine.

"Usagi, Mamoru seems like a very nice young man. Is he your friend?" She asked. Usagi stopped eating, she had never thought of Mamoru as her friend, but after what he did for her tonight; could he be her friend. Would this mean the end of their fights?

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She said not turning to look at her mother.

"I ask because he must be a very special friend to risk his life to save yours." She said softly. Usagi felt her mothers eyes staring at the back of her head. Waiting for her to fess up. She turned to her slowly.

"I need to know." Her mother's smile was always very sweet, and nurturing. And Usagi had to tell the truth. And so she did, she started from the beginning. Her mother was holding back her tears when Usagi almost cried describing how afraid she got.

At the end, both were really glad to know that Mamoru was a good man and didn't abandon her to save himself.

"You're lucky Usagi, to have a person like him in your life. And he didn't even breath a word to us about what a hero is he." Ikuko smile brushing the loose strands of hair from Usagi's face.

Usagi was lucky, lucky that Mamoru was an honest good man, even though he was horrible to her at times. When she really needed him to be there, he was there. And that was something she couldn't put a price on.

"We owe him more than just tea." She smiled.

"Now you get some rest." Ikuko smiled kissing her daughter on the forehead. Luna was in the brink of tears too, but she was a cat, and wasn't supposed to understand things. Ikuko was almost out of the room when Usagi called for her.

"Mom, please don't tell dad, he'll freak out and lock me in that cage he's buiding." Usagi begged.

"Oh dear, you're father isn't really building a cage for you." Ikuko giggled, but fell darkly quiet when she heard loud drilling noises coming from the garage. She sighed heavy as a large bubble formed over Luna's and Usagi's heads.

"I'll take care of your father." Ikuko sighed defeated. Her husband was a complete freak. He couldn't possibly be serious about locking her up in a cage forever, with that ridiculous sign. Yet, when she came to the garage, he had 'do not feed the usagi' signs everywhere, along with strong iron metal for the cage. He was wearing what looked like a bio-hazard suit and soldering the metal together. Her face dropped when she saw it all.

"Kenji!" She hollered hitting him over the head many times with his stupid signs.

* * *

So that was that, the end of the story. NAH just kidding. There's tons more stuff coming up. So stay tuned!

On the next chapter: Mamoru's little vision from the past is messing him up, will he ignore Usagi for life? And hello, Reika, what role is she gonna play?


	5. Bad Visions & Evil Thoughts

Hi everybody! Thanks again a super bunch to all those who take the time to review. I really do appreciate it. I've been drafting the story out on my spare time I think I know exactly how I want to span out. I think you guys will be pleasantly surprised! Gotta have some level of suspense right? HEHEHEHEHE

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five:Bad Visions and Evil Thoughts**

The city was still in darkness, no power for hours now. Flickering candles and flashlights gave them movement, but at four in the morning; everything seemed dead. Only the moon and it's sparkling stars shone down on them. Mamoru was tossing and turning in his sleep, something bad was unfolding in his dreams.

He saw Usagi crying as he kissed, it was a cold uncaring kiss. He knew he was angry. The next thing he saw was himself carrying her fainted body to his bed. What was she doing there, why was he putting her there. She was wet, cold and scared. He saw her big sad eyes as the picture of him forcing a kiss on her came back. Her lips formed words, silent sad words, what was she saying. Yet, he didn't care; he was furious with her.

Suddenly he woke up, panting and sweaty. It was just a dream, a horrible dream. He pulled the sheets off of him, and looked out to the dead world, blackened.

"What the hell is this about?" He demanded himself. He had never seen things like this before, and especially with Usagi. She had never come into his dreams, and yet there she was in her worst time. And the one who was making her cry was him. They were in his apartment, she seemed bruised and destroyed, he yelled at her so much; and even shook her badly. And than suddenly he kissed her. What was he yelling at her for, why was she bruised on her face. Why did he kiss her. The questions bombarded him. Each one causing more grief.

"Are these visions of the future?" He thought. Could he really be seeing things that will happen later. But she seemed about the same age, and he was wearing clothes that were still in his wardrobe. Was this something that would happen very soon. The thought panicked him.

"What if I- if I end up hurting her?" He never thought it would be him. Mamoru hated the little runt, she always made him mad, and spoiled his day; but he would never do such a thing. But the vision was there, it came to him. He had seen things before, things that might happen and than did. He wasn't exactly psychic, but he had enough visions come true in his life to believe it.

"I couldn't. Why would I do it?" he asked himself sitting up so that his feet touched the floor. He put his head in his hands, wondering, begging for himself to be honest. He looked up at the moon, staring down at him; but he gave him no help only some comfort.

"I couldn't. I would never. I know I would never." He told the moon, as if it demanded him to answer. He just saved her life, why would he put the life he saved in danger. What good would it be to him to do something horrible to her. His head started to hurt, that strange sensation that he felt when Usagi called out for him returned. His body ached, he needed rest. He was stressing himself out.

"Get a grip Chiba. You're not going to do anything to her. Period." He stated firmly to himself. He wasn't going to let himself do such a thing. He layed back down on his bed, the memory of Usagi crying still in his mind's eye. He wished he had killed her attackers, what did they think; that he would just allow them to do anything with her. His eyes opened wide, when did he become the one to decide what was allowed for her and what wasn't.

"This is getting messed up. I need to relax." He stressed to himself, getting up from his bed in a hurry and rushing to the balcony door. The streets were empty, everything was dark and silent. He had never seen the city like this. He wondered when the power would come back. The fresh air did him good, he started to feel better.

'Get to sleep Mamoru, or you'll go mental.' He thought as he shut the door behind him.

...  
Luna's soft furry kisses woke Usagi up. She felt bad for the poor girl. She had gone through so much in her life, and even though she didn't know about her past life; it was an awful lot to go through. Her mother had given up everything to make sure that Usagi and the others were happy, and yet she couldn't save her from human kind. She was really glad to know that Mamoru was there, and blessed whatever magical force it was that always kept him close to her.

"Luna." Usagi smiled as she woke up. The little black cat meowed kindly as she rubbed against Usagi's sore face. But it wasn't swollen like it had become during the night. She wondered what she would do today, she didn't feel right about stepping out of the house, and yet she wanted someone's company. How could call up Naru and tell her. She wished she had some closer friends who would come over and comfort her.

"I wish you could talk Luna." Usagi smiled petting the little feline who felt very guilty. She wanted to tell her that she could talk, and that no matter what happened she was always there for her. But how could she talk now, even if she wanted to.

...  
"I'm just glad that you and Usagi-chan are alright." Motoki expressed when Mamoru told him about the nights events. He was in shock to see the arcade in such a mess, and judging by all the blood he saw spattered; Mamoru wasn't merciful.

"Mamoru do you think you may have used a little too much force." Reika asked noticing the blood too. It was like Mamoru had lost his mind and cut every body open. He did feel like he did that too, but when they came to the arcade there were no dead bodies. Which meant he hadn't killed anyone.

"Believe me I wanted to." Mamoru's eyes turned dark and cold, surprising both Motoki and Reika.

"How is Usagi-chan?" Reika asked slightly worried if he had scared her more with his violent thug bashing. But it would've been too dark for Usagi to see how much Mamoru had beaten up those gangsters.

Mamoru didn't want to really remember Usagi, each time he did, that horrible vision came to him. Where he forced her into a kiss, and than took her to his bedroom. He hated himself for whatever he was going to do, even though he couldn't believe it.

"She was fine when I took her home." He replied coldly wanting the subject to change.

"I should go and see her today, she'll probably want someone to talk to." Reika said feeling very upset for Usagi. She wasn't the type of person who would become silent so easily, and this would really hinder Usagi's normal nature. Motoki agreed, but he felt it was best for Reika to visit her on her own.

"She probably won't want to see any guy for awhile." Motoki added, as embarrassed as he was, he was right. And Reika agreed.

"Mamoru will you take me to her house?" Reika asked, she could sense that the events of last night had had a very strong impact on him. She wasn't sure, but he seemed overly protective of Usagi to use so much unnecessary force, and after all rather than quickly punching her assailants out and running like the wind; he took the time to make them bleed a lot before running. It was like he wanted to punish them for touching her. She had become rather good with figuring out the nature of animals since she had been studying so many different types of bugs. And bugs reacted quite similarly to humans.

Mamoru was hesitant, he didn't want to be close to Usagi. But he couldn't tell them about what he saw in his vision. It would disgust them the way it disgusted him.

"Sure." He said quickly as he walked away. Motoki noticed a strange change in him, and knew very well that something was bugging him.

"He doesn't seem alright." Motoki said.

"He's probably just really stressed out about what happened last night. It's okay. He'll be fine." Reika encouraged.

...  
Reika didn't say much to Mamoru when they finally left the arcade to Usagi's house. She wanted to wait until they were driving on the street to ask him some things she was curious about. Mamoru stayed distant and silent the whole time.

"Mamoru, are you alright?" She asked looking very concerned for him.

"Of course I am." He said quickly back. He kept his eyes on the road, avoiding looking at her. He wondered if he really was that obvious. He was always very good at hiding his emotions. But Reika and Motoki had known him for a long time, they knew him best.

"I know that you're really upset about last night Mamoru. But you saved her, you don't have to feel bad about anything." She said being as considerate to him as she could. She couldn't tell why he was so bothered and even after the police came and took the report; he was still looking very mad.

"I'm fine Reika." He said putting on a fake smirk.

"Does she hold a special place in your heart Mamoru?" Reika asked not sure if she should, but did anyway. She had only met Usagi once and very briefly, she seemed like a very chirpy girl who smiled a lot. That same day, she witnessed how much she and Mamoru fought, and even though Mamoru complained about how annoying she was; he continued to tease her like a little boy himself.

Mamoru was shocked to hear that come from Reika. He could've almost caused an accident.

"What? No, why do you say that?" Mamoru asked feeling very upset and strange about the sudden cloud that hung over him. Was he pressing something back, not admitting something to himself.

"Well Mamoru, judging by the way you trashed those men last night; she must mean something more than you're letting on." She was a bit stern with him, but she had to be. Mamoru sighed angrily, he hated it when people over analyzed him and his actions.

"Listen, I just don't like jerks like that doing things like that to girls okay. I would have done the same thing if it was any other girl." He blurted out angrily. Reika's eyes narrowed, what she speculated was true.

"And you would've felt the same rage you feel right now?" She demanded. She had known Mamoru long enough to know this was something he would never admit. A banner could be running across his face, but he still wouldn't admit his feelings. He was the type of person who always stayed clear away from people, and never gave them a chance to hurt him; and in doing that, he never gave them a chance to help him.

"Of course. I told you, I can't stand by and watch a girl be abused like that." His voice was a bit loud, and he knew it must've given away some of the feelings he had. But they were all feelings of anger, frustration and anguish. Usagi didn't deserve to be treated like that, to be tossed and gazed at with those horrible eyes of those men. Reika gave him a light smile.

"And if it was any other girl, perhaps you would've left it at that. But you can't, because it's Usagi." Her voice was low and peaceful, like she had known this fact for a long time, years even. Mamoru made a sound, brushing off the statement, what else could he say to that.

The rest of the trip was silent, Mamoru made no more attempt to clear his name or his actions. He wasn't doing it because he felt something for Usagi, he only saved her because she was in trouble and needed his help. He didn't care how much he hated her, he would still never do that to anyone.

"Aren't you coming too?" Reika asked when she noticed he had only stopped the car, not parked.

"No, you go ahead." Mamoru said coldly and drove off. Reika left him with a smile, she wasn't going to ask him for any further explanations. She knew what he really was thinking and what his heart was saying.

She walked to the front door and rang the door bell. She heard rummaging, and a woman yelling at her someone, something about a Usagi sign.

"A Usagi sign?" Reika said thinking it was strange thing. Suddenly the door opened, Mr. Tsukino standing and smiling at the doorway with a large pump on his head.

"Hello, can I help you." He smiled.

"Hello. My name is Reika, I'm one of Usagi's friends. I came to see her." Reika gave him a warm smile and stepped in.

"Usagi, your friend Reika is here to see you." Usagi's mother said polity as she opened the bedroom door. Usagi sat up wondering what Reika was doing there, and to see her.

'OH NO they must all know what happened!' Usagi panicked in her mind, thinking of a million thoughts at once. She slumped over her pillow feeling horribly embarrassed. But before she could say anything, Reika was welcomed into her room.

"Hi Usagi-san." She smiled and closed the door behind her. Usagi flashed her a big bright happy smile, feeling utterly humiliated.

"How are you feeling?" Reika asked moving to sit beside her. Luna quickly ran up to the beautiful Reika and started to nuzzle against her. Usagi started to feel jealous. She thought Reika was beautiful and very kind; she really was the perfect match for Motoki and she hated to admit it.

"I'm okay." Usagi nervously smiled. Reika thought she was taking it very well for someone who would take forever to recover from dropping her ice cream on the ground.

"I'm glad." She smiled warmly down at Usagi. She knew how embarrassing it probably was for her, and than to have someone who she barely knew to come over and talk to her would be even more uncomfortable. But she wanted to have the sort of relationship with Usagi that Motoki had. Usagi was just the type of person you wanted to have as a good friend. She was a flaky, but when you need her, she's right there on your side.

"I know it must've been very scary." Reika said smiling and staring out.

"Yeah." Usagi couldn't think of anything else to say, it was starting to feel very strange for her to talk about this. And nothing happened to her, Mamoru had jumped in just at the right time. But what if he hadn't, she would've been dead for sure. Suddenly Usagi became very mad at the looters.

"You're never going to believe this, but I went through a similar thing. Don't tell Motoki though, he worries a lot for me." Reika smiled. Usagi looked at her wondering what she meant.

"Just last year, I was walking back from the lab to my car, when a couple of guys over powered me. I thought I was a goner. It seemed like no matter how much I kicked and screamed, I would never break free." Reika sounded a little upset recalling the events, yet nevertheless she kept her pretty smile on her face.

"Luckily, that young super heroin Sailor V saved me." Usagi's eyes lit up, that was her role model, her favorite person on the planet. She always wondered if she was really real, or if the gaming world just made up all the news.

"She did?" Usagi asked content and wide eyed.

"Yes. She beat up those guys so nicely." Reika giggled as Usagi laughed. She was happy to hear that nothing happened to Reika. Motoki would have been devastated if she was killed or hurt.

"Mamoru is a great guy isn't he. Most people stay away from helping people, they don't want to get involved in a bad situation, especially when dealing with people like gangs." Reika added placing a hand on Usagi, who started to blush a little but wasn't sure why.

"It was very good of him to help. He seems very worried about you." She said, her eyes glassing as if she would cry.

"Worried? For me? HA." Usagi snorted not able to believe that Mamoru, the person who fought with her everyday was worried. Still, it was very good of him to stay and help her.

"Yes. I'm serious Usagi-san, Mamoru is very worried. I can tell he hasn't slept. I think he would feel better if he talked to you." Reika smiled, hoping that she realized what she had asked Usagi to do.

"Well he did save my life, and I never did get to thank him." Usagi thought about the events, and it was brave of him to rescue her; and she never even said thank you to him for doing all of that for her.

"Do you think he'll be home today?" Usagi asked happily. Reika nodded.

"I'll make sure of it." She smiled.

...  
He was walking, trying keep his mind blank when suddenly the urge to sneeze tickled his nose. He huffed and huffed finally loudly sneezing. He wiped his nose, wondering why he sneezed so loudly and out of nowhere.

"They're talking about me." He said his eyes becoming dots. He knew it had to be Reika talking about him with Usagi. He panicked

"What could they be talking about? What is she saying?" His smile twitched a little feeling like he could hear Usagi's annoying hyena laugh. But it felt good to have some happy thoughts, he was starting to feel goth. He relaxed looking up to the sky. Things would return to normal, what happened last night would vanish into history; life would go on the same as it always had. Usagi would still be the same crazy girl who often threw her shoes at him, and he would be the same gloomy man who poked fun at her.

A smile came to his face, the first one since last night, and it relaxed him. He was starting to get really stressed out with his visions and the thought of Usagi in such a way.

'That Odango. Probably stuffing her face with food right now.'

* * *

Awww, why did I end it there? To be cruel MUUUHAHAHAHHAHA…anyhoo.

On the next chapter: Reika uses a spare key from Motoki to open Mamoru's apartment so that Usagi could make him a thank you surprise. But a sleepy Usagi takes a nap and Mamoru comes home.


	6. Silly Sleepy Bunny

Hi folks! So here's a little light hearted chapter, you know makes things look normal when it's not, and then at the very last moment throw a huge dramatic scene in to shock you out of your minds, and which case you'll freak out and hunt me down demanding answers on why I'm so crazy. ….But in the mean time. Here's chapter 6.

Sorry about the delay by the way, was a little busy. (hysterical laughter)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six:Silly Sleepy Bunny**

"Are you sure about this?" Usagi asked Reika as they made their way into the elevator. Usagi had no idea that Mamoru lived in such an exclusive place.

'No wonder the guy is so cocky, he thinks he owns the world.' She thought bitterly.

"I'm sure. Mamoru's not very good with his emotions, but he would really appreciate this. And who knows Usagi-san, maybe after this you two can actually become friends." Reika giggled picturing the surprised look on Mamoru's face. Deep down in this hole he made a life, she knew he was waiting for someone like Usagi to come. Someone as bubbly and happy as her, to give him meaning.

"You know Usagi-san, Mamoru's always lived on his own. He usually keeps to himself and stays away from trusting anyone. He leaves people alone to do their business, and does his own." Reika suddenly became a little serious, her eyes and lips looking a little sad. Usagi wondered what she was trying to say.

"When he was really little, he lost both his parents in a really bad car accident. Since then, he's been on his own, never trusting anyone; never allowing anyone into his world." Reika turned to Usagi and looked down at her confused and sad eyes. She really did feel bad for Mamoru, she had no idea that he was an orphan.

"That's really horrible." Usagi said feeling really guilty about all the times she made fun of him.

"But you know Usagi-san, you brighten up his world a little. Make him a little less…grey." Reika thought about the word that would best describe Mamoru, but wasn't sure how to say it.

"Grey?" Usagi thought as the elevator stopped.

"Yes grey. You're very bright and enthusiastic and he's very, well grey. Fighting with you actually makes him less grey." She said again with a big brilliant smile on her face. Usagi started to laugh nervously, not wanting Reika to know she had no idea what she was talking about. She almost felt like she should interrupt her and ask her to draw out what she meant. But didn't want to embarrass herself.

"Now I got this key from Motoki, Mamoru shouldn't be home for another 4 hours, so that should give you plenty of time." Reika smiled letting Usagi in.

"Lock the door and call me if you need anything okay." Reika smiled handing over the apartment key to Usagi after she opened the door for her. Usagi was surprised, the first thing her eyes landed on were the fresh red roses on the counter top in the kitchen. They called for her attention. Her eyes scanned the place and noticed how grey, black and white everything was. The view from his balcony was amazing though, being at the very top floor.

"Wow, this place is huge." Usagi said stepping in. It was bigger than the entire first floor of her house.

"Well take care, and good luck. Bye Usagi-san." Reika smiled closing the door and skipping back to the elevator. She felt really good about this, somehow she hoped that it would force Mamoru to confess somethings to himself. He couldn't keep them bottled up in denial forever. And this little cooking surprise was exactly what he needed. Exactly what both of them needed.

Usagi stared at the door for a bit, her mouth hanging open. A small twitching smile as realization landed on her.

"But I don't know how to cook." She became devastated, her eyes swirled in hopelessness. She had assumed Reika was going to stay with her and help. Without someone being there to help, she wouldn't be able to cook anything. She looked around the living room and kitchen still standing against the door, suddenly the kitchen seemed to grow to a massive size.

'OH No." She thought. She decided to leave and just buy him a cake as a thank you.

"Wait." She thought again, this time biting away her little nails. She was supposed to return the apartment key to Mamoru, yet she was supposed to leave before he got there.

'OH NO!' She thought.

"I've been set up!" She twirled away into a circling abyss as the realization of Reika's plans flew out the window. Her mind resigned, backed up it's little things and took off from her right ear. This wasn't going to work, how would she be able to avoid Mamoru but at the same time return his keys. It made no sense. Why didn't she realize it before. Why would Reika not realize it.?

"Ahh no, I'm trapped." She panicked gluing herself to the door, her eyes frantically darting from the kitchen to the balcony.

"It's okay Usagi, it's okay." She thought straightening up.

"I'll just make him something and leave, and I'll give back the key to Motoki-san, that way he can't yell at me, I tried to do a nice thing." She smiled confidently.

"And blame it all on Reika-san." She smiled wickedly. Maybe this is exactly what she needed, if Mamoru told Motoki what happened, Motoki would break things off with Reika.

"It's perfect." Usagi smiled wickedly, her eyes becoming heavy with mischief.

The weather changed drastically, screaming thunder showers ripped through the city air. First the power and than the weather, Tokyo media was having a field day with the news. Mamoru waved goodbye to Motoki confirming quickly plans for tomorrow night to finish the project at his place. His right shoulder was hurting, he had bruised it badly when he broke down the storage door and than stressed it even more fighting. He wanted to go home and rest.

He was happy that he brought his car. Normally he liked walking, gave him fresh air and time to think; except for when he pumped into Usagi. But he knew that he wouldn't be seeing her around for awhile. Not after her father's crazy reaction.

A smile came to his face when he thought about Usagi's parents. They seemed like really good people who cared for their daughter a lot. She reminded him a lot of Mr. Tsukino, always jumping to conclusions and making radical decisions. And yet, he saw the nurturing side of Usagi too, who would stand up to a guy like him for the sake of her friend. It was great qualities, only wished she didn't annoy him so much. There was a small feeling in the back of his heart, a place he reserved for dear things, that he might have met Usagi's family before. Yet he couldn't remember when, or how?

When he got home, he hoped against hope that he would not pump into Ai. He couldn't handle seeing her right then, especially since he would be spending enough time with her tomorrow night doing the project. As he turned the corner, he smelled something sweet, like apples and brown sugar. He thought Mrs. Higoshi was making something really good, and hoped that she would send him some.

He got to his apartment door and opened it to find a huge mess in his kitchen. It was in a horrible state. Pots and pans, trays and flour all over the place. And some opened cans of tuna and celery were spread wildly around the kitchen floor. He could even make out a small area of wall that had some how blackened.

This couldn't be the work of some robbers, why would they mess up only the kitchen. He walked in, closing the door behind him. He scanned the living area just to make sure. He didn't have a lot of clutter in his home with knick knacks and furniture, mainly the necessary. He got to the kitchen counter, and noticed a tray of dessert. Someone had made him a very sloppy Apple Crisp treat. It smelled very good, but wasn't pleasing to the eye. He wondered who would've done this.

'Oh no.' he sighed.

'Ai.' He thought sadly, his head hanging over lowly. How did she get into his apartment, she probably broke in. Mamoru felt sick and decided to not take a bite of the dessert. Right now, he just wanted to rest. His shoulder was really bugging him.

He walked to his bathroom getting undressed as he went, a hot shower would sooth his tense muscles. He thought about what he was say to Ai about the dessert, he had to set things straight with her. She was now breaking and entering and messing up his kitchen. Just the thought of her was stressing him out.

He was in the shower for barely ten minutes when he decided he felt better. His shoulder wasn't sore anymore. . A large bruise covered his shoulder, reminding him of the events at the arcade. He really did put a lot of force into his fighting, but he wasn't going to admit it was for Usagi. He dried off, wrapping a towel around his waist and making his way to his bedroom. It was really dark, but that's how he preferred to sleep. Last night he had a lot of troubles sleeping with the moon watching him so closely. But he didn't recall pulling the drapes completely shut.

'Ah, she must've been sneaking around in here.' Mamoru thought disgusted by Ai's behavior. He had had it with her, and decided then and there, he would put her in her place, and he didn't care what happened.

He lay down on his bed, his wet hair, and damp body; still only wearing the towel. He wished he could feel this relaxed at night. His eyes were already shutting he was so tired and serene. It had been a long time since he felt this good, a comfortable sensation of being safe. He yawned and fell asleep instantly the minute his eyes closed. It was the most peaceful feeling he had in his life. Like nothing could ever go wrong.

He had pulled her to him, pulled her chin up so that he could kiss her. Her lips were quivering, like she wanted to be kissed. He knelt down and their lips locked. It was the most magical feeling he had, and she felt it too. His arms found their way around her waist and back, rubbing her tenderly. Hers remained on his chest, pulling him closer to herself. Mamoru wished that this kiss would never end. He pulled away and stared down her lovely eyes.

"I never felt like this for anyone." He smiled. Her face was flushed and excited, happy to hear his confession.

"Stay with me." His icy eyes became glassy with passion, passion he felt for her. He had never been so determined to be with someone in his life, or to find a person as wonderful as her.

"Usako." He whispered leaning in for another kiss.

Suddenly both their eyes opened, widely as if in terror. They were tangled with each other, their lips sealed in a hot kiss.

"AAHHHHH" Usagi screamed pulling back as did Mamoru. He sat up, as did she, both breathing heavy and unbelieving of what happened. Usagi's eyes trailed down, and noticed he was naked, completely. Her eye brows narrowed half awkward, half angry; her face turned red.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH what is that!" She screamed pulling the covers under her chin. Mamoru panicked, she was screaming loudly, someone might hear and think he was doing something to her.

"Odango! Shut up." He demanded not noticing his towel was no longer on. He moved closer, and it only made her scream more.

"Odango." He shouted jumping her to cover her mouth. She wiggled, trying to scream 'pervert' many times, but they were all muffled.

"Stop shouting will you." He angrily asked pushing her to lay down on the bed. She looked up at him hovering over her, giving him the dirtiest look of disgust she could.

"What are you doing here?" He asked taking his hand off of her.

"Never mind that, why are you naked!" She shouted trying hard not to look. In all the mess, she had to admit he looked really good. His body was fit and muscled, muscles and tone she never thought he had. He looked down and realized his towel had vanished.

He moved back scrambling to find his towel, which had come off of him while they were making out in their sleep. Usagi looked at him, unable to control her eyes. She had never seen a man's body before, and it was embarrassing to admit Mamoru had a really nice body. Her cheeks blushed and she turned away when he found his towel and wrapped it around himself quickly. He seemed embarrassed, but mostly outraged that she was there.

"How did you get in here Odango." He asked standing up and looking down at her, still covering herself with the sheets. She didn't answer him, she only looked away feeling really embarrassed. Why were they making out. How did that happen, and why did she have that dream about him. It was her first kiss, and she couldn't even explain how it started. And to top it off, it was with Mamoru, mean ol' Mamoru.

"Will you pull the sheets down, I'm not gonna do anything." He demanded getting a little frustrated. It looked bad, no matter how he looked at it, it was bad. He was making out with Usagi, 15 year old Usagi, in his bed; with him naked.

She got up, still embarrassed.

"I wanted to say thank you, you know for saving me and all." She didn't make eye contact with him, it was just too weird to look at him now, after everything she had seen. Mamoru relaxed, and sighed. He was some what relieved that it wasn't Ai after all.

"How did you get in here?" He asked.

"I think the better question is, why were you kissing me?" She shouted pointing that accusing finger at him. He became upset again.

"What? What the hell were you doing in my bed." He shouted back taking a step closer. Usagi did the same, until they were in a head to head heated battle, a small lightning spark electrifying from both their foreheads.

Suddenly a knock came on the door, Mamoru's heart jumped.

'Oh no, the neighbors' probably heard.' He thought moving to the bedroom door.

"You stay here, I'll deal with you later." He sternly voiced leaving Usagi behind as he went to open the door. She stuck out his tongue and called him something nasty under her breath, but he couldn't deal with that right now. He had to get things straight with his neighbours.

He took in a large breath of air as he opened the door to see Ai smiling wickedly and staring him up and down. He gulped, feeling very cheap and used.

"Ai, what are you doing here." He asked putting on a strange smile.

"Just thought I'd see my Mamoru darling, since we couldn't finish our date; looks like you're getting ready for another one." She smirked placing a seductive hand on his chest. Mamoru backed up, he felt like a juicy hunk of meat to her.

"Do you need any help getting changed?" She grinned looking deep into his eyes, almost trying to hypnotize him into saying 'yes'.

"Well I-I, well see the thing is Ai-"

"Is someone there?" Ai said spotting Usagi's little head, as she tip toed to the washroom. Mamoru looked back feeling trapped.

"Ah, well, well there, in here? Well" Mamoru didn't know what to say, or how to say it. Ai drew in the line and connected the dots. She knew exactly who that girl was. It was that annoying girl who interrupted their special date at the park. And now she was with him, in his apartment with him dressed only in a towel. She became flustered and angry.

"I'll see you later Ai, I should get going." Mamoru said smiling nervously as he shut the door on her. He knew it was really pushing it, she looked very mad. He had to find a way to explain it to her later. But why should he worry so much what she thought, actually this was a good thing. If she thought Usagi was his girlfriend, she'd lay off of him. But that itself would bring about a whole new set of problems.

He sighed resting his back against the door. How did his life get so stressful and so busy. He looked back at his kitchen, a total disaster because of that blonde bunny. It was all Usagi's fault that his life became this complex and so full of little quirks that he never had to deal with. Before her, his life was routine and that's how he liked it.

"Ahh that stupid odango." He muttered under his breath.

He walked to his bedroom thinking to see her destroying something else of his, but she was in the bathroom.

"She's just walking around like she owns the place." He muttered shocked at her nerve, a large tear drop hanging low on his head.

"Hey Odango! What are you doing?." He demanded knocking on the door. Suddenly the door flew open, her angry expression greeting him.

"Washing away your germs!" She shouted back.

"My germs? I should be the one in there washing my lips! I just kissed an Odango!" He shouted back.

"Well maybe you're used to going around and just kissing whoever, but I'm not like that!" She said wildly almost pushing him away from the bathroom door. She had always pictured Motoki taking her first kiss, or some really majorly hot guy. But never Mamoru, not Mamoru. It upset her that he was the one demanding questions and walking around upset, when she was the one who took the blow.

"Are you calling me a male-slut?" he asked infuriated with her accusations. It seemed she was always accusing him of something.

"You're the one who kissed me!" She shouted back wiping her lips with her hands.

"ME? You're the one who was in my bed." He retorted.

"Doesn't matter, I'm a girl! You should know better!" She shouted back.

"What! What are you saying?" He didn't like this next accusation she was about to make. She turned her head away angrily, folding her arms across her chest.

"You know what I'm saying!" She said poking away his last patient nerve.

"So that's the kind of guy you think I am?" His face changed, it was serious and upset. After he had done so much to protect her and save her, she would accuse him of wanting to do something to her in her sleep. His mind clouded over with the vision he had, the visions that haunted and disturbed him. The one in which he forced her crying face into an cold kiss.

"Hey, calm down, it's okay." Usagi's tone of voice changed when she heard his voice, it was low and deep. He was mad, very mad. And his expression only confirmed it. She backed away a little feeling suddenly scared of him.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him aggressively.

"I would never." His eyes were dark, his voice low and intense, it sent shivers up her spine. This is probably the look he gave to those men that night in the arcade. He was devastated to hear her say such a thing to him. He let her go, cooling down a bit.

"I don't know how it happened. But it happened." He sighed feeling really stupid for getting so worked up for something she said. He looked at her, looking back at him. It was like she was waiting for him to tell her what to do.

"Look, I'm sorry that I kissed you, I never meant for it, I don't know what happened. I had this dream and-"

"You had a dream? What did you see?" Usagi interrupted. She felt like he was going to tell her about the same dream. She never once ever dreamt of kissing Mamoru, so having this one had to mean something. Mamoru felt embarrassed.

"It's nothing, forget it." He ruffled his hair, it was still wet when his shoulder pinched.

"Oww." He moaned rubbing it with his free hand. Usagi suddenly became worried, spotting the large bruise on his shoulder. It was a deep shade of horrible purple and black. It was a serious wound.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing." He said walking towards the living area to relax. He should've kicked Usagi out by now, but somehow it felt nice to have her around; as annoying as she was. She seemed to make things less grey for him.

"Was it because of that night? It was wasn't it?" She asked feeling really guilty. She never even bothered to ask him if he got hurt from the fight. She was so stupid and inconsiderate. How could she not have seen a bruise that large, it looked painful.

"Forget it Odango." He muttered resting his head back on the couch. Usagi looked down at him, his eyes were closed, his chest rising with his inhale. He was really hurt and in pain.

'And all because of me, and I was so mean to him too.' She thought feeling very upset with herself. She was being rude and self-centered. Nobody had ever done such a brave thing for her, and here she was flipping out because of a misunderstanding. She wasn't sure how they ended up kissing, but it didn't matter right now. She looked at his chest, his very muscular arms and legs, she remembered the part of him that was now covered. She blushed madly feeling very perverted for thinking about it.

"Mamoru." She said sitting next to him. He was surprised to feel her next to him, she was looking down at her hands, clutched tightly on her knees.

"Gomen." She said.

* * *

Wow, well that was a hitter wasn't it? It's only gonna get more intense now that Ai knows about Usagi, and just a head's up; Mizu's showing up in the next chapter or so and you all are gonna hate me for it. LOL  
On the next chapter: Usagi spends some time alone with Mamoru, who wonders about his behavior towards her suddenly. Will he accept the truth about his feelings? 


	7. A Nicer Time

Hi everybody! A couple of things I have to get straight.

I don't own Sailormoon blah blah blah, I always wondered why people wrote these, and then I realized someone out there might actually think I own these characters. Those people need to get out more HAHAHHAHAHA

I love candy, and chocolate cake- please send them

Okay so I'm done, have fun reading this chapter. It will take you through a lot of emotional stages. The first one happy, then denial and than extreme anger.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Nicer Time**

"What did you say?" Mamoru asked sitting up. He had never heard that word come from her lips, well except for when she rambled on after slamming into him, thinking it was someone else. Usagi blushed, getting a little upset. She felt like he was almost making fun of her apology. It took a lot of her soul to say it to him.

"I said!...Gomen." She shouted and quickly calmed herself. She didn't make eye contact with him, but knew very well that he was staring down at her, in shock. A smile came to his face. He could tell it was taking a lot out of her to say it the first time, and then having to say it again.

"It's alright. Forget about it." He said resting his head back. He wondered about Usagi, and why she was still there. Didn't she feel weird being with him, alone in his apartment; after what happened in his bedroom.

The thought of her hips in his hands, her sweet lips on his, he had to admit, felt very nice. There was a familiar sensation he got from kissing her, as if he had done it before. But there was no way that could've happened, he would've remembered kissing her. And yet, he felt strangely regular to the kiss, like they had once before met lips. But he couldn't think of those things, especially not with her. She was still young. And he was tired and stressed out. He didn't even realize he was doing that with her until his eyes shot open. She was tapping her foot, not sure what she should be doing next. Should she get up and leave, or stay.

"Mamoru." She asked suddenly, looking a little nervous and silly.

"Hmm?" He replied not wanting to look down at her pretty big eyes.

"Does it get lonely at night?" She asked innocently. She didn't want to sound nosey, but she had to know if he was. Without any parents and for so long, she wondered if he was afraid of the dark since nobody was there to tell him bedtime stories.

"Lonely? At night?" He asked sitting up and staring at her. He was confused. He hoped to God that she wasn't asking what his perverted mind automatically drifted to. He had just kissed her, and liked it a lot, he didn't want to be tempted into doing anything more.

"Yeah, I get scared in my bedroom at night, all these weird shadows and stuff; it's really scary. But I know my parents are just down the hall from me…" She was smiling, thinking back to her father, who would often have to make 3 am search parties out of her closet. She looked up at him, waiting for his answer, he was confused at first, not sure what this had to do with anything. But than he started to laugh. Her blank and annoyed expressions were rather cute.

"That's because you're still a kid." He laughed, feeling suddenly really good about his life. She asked the most ridiculous questions at the strangest times, but it got his mind off of things.

"Hey, I'm not a kid. I'm 15 pal." She retorted scrounging her button nose and folding her arms angrily across her chest.

"That's still a kid." He said poking her shoulder just to make her more mad. Usagi cringed, steams of anger rising from her head. She really was still just a young girl, not yet grown enough to know about what it was like to be a woman.

"Well how old are you?" She shouted.

"I'm 20." Usagi never knew he was that much older than her. But of course he had to be if he was only two years away from graduating college. And he was after all, in the same classes as Motoki. Her mind drifted to that. He really was alone and for too long. Mamoru looked down to her eyes, she seemed worried for him, as she stared out thinking. It made him feel good to have someone worry about him.

"Hey, what's your problem." He asked sounding a little angry. There was never anyone to worry for him like that before, and it felt very awkward for her to be the one.

"Nothing" She smiled. Mamoru never realized how sweet she looked when she smiled. Her eyes became small crescent moons, her cheeks blushed; there was this glow to her when she wasn't falling. A strange cloud of silence fell over them. Usagi started to feel like she was on a date with someone, and couldn't imagine why she would feel like that. She wanted that silence to go away, and Mamoru wasn't doing anything about it.

"Hey, um I almost forgot. I made you an Apple Crisp dessert." She beamed him a wondrous smile, as if she had flown to the moon, or solved world hunger issues. He looked from her smile to the kitchen, utterly destroyed.

"Yeh I saw." He smiled awkwardly. He had never really shared a moment like this with her, and it was nice not fighting for once. She was almost tolerable when she was cute.

"Gomen, it's not that good looking I know but I tried." She said quickly feeling really dumb founded. She really did make a large effort to make something good. He was just lucky that she didn't burn down his apartment, although there was nothing really to burn.

"Lets have a try" He said not in the mood to destroy her tolerable manner. He got up and walked over to the kitchen and looked down to the sloppy apple dessert. It was golden brown and flaky. He gulped looking down at it, wondering if she may be trying to poison him. But when he looked down to her, she was hopeful, almost praying that she did a good job. She really did put a lot of effort in making it. He sighed, hoping that his mouth didn't explode, or any other part of him.

"Well, here goes." He said taking some in a spoon. He dug into the dessert, a rush of air spewed from it, making him even more nervous.

'Why was there air in there?' he thought nervously. The spoon with the clob of dessert was coming closer to his lips. He licked them embracing his taste buds. Usagi's hands were clenched under her chin, as if she was waiting for the timer on the bomb to go off.

Mamoru took the bite. A rush of intense apple and brown sugar flavour powered his mouth. It was a bit too sweet, but other then that, it was actually pretty good. He swallowed making a satisfied moan.

"Hey, this isn't half bad." He said content that he didn't blow up. Usagi jumped up, happy that she made something that wasn't burnt, and actually tasted good. He was happy to see her that overjoyed. He was always too busy poking fun at her, to see how pretty she was; and how sweet she was deep inside. He caught himself smiling at her a little bit too softly.

"Hey." He suddenly said interrupting her happy jumps into the air and frequent 'wooo hooo's'.

"Um?" She asked smiling at him. Those same darling eyes, that same wonderful smile, why didn't he ever notice them before. He almost forgot what he was going to say she was just so beautiful.

"Was that your first?" He asked.

"Oh well I've made other things, but they never really turn out anything like they're supposed to. Usually they are burnt or smoking, and there was that one time, my pies turned green, still not sure why that was, I never put anything green in it." Usagi rambled explaining all the different cooking mishaps she's had. Mamoru's eyes swirled in dismay, she was completely oblivious to what he was really asking.

"No no, that's not what I meant." He said placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her from bouncing around.

"Uh?" She looked puzzled, wondering what he could be talking about. She felt his hand on her shoulder, and couldn't help feeling a little blushed by it. He really did have a really good body, but that bruise on his shoulder made her feel upset.

"The kiss. Was it your first?" he asked again, this time looking softly and deeply into her eyes. His mind was telling him something he didn't want to know. Her lips were starting to look really kissable suddenly, and he hoped that he would have control over himself. After all this was Usagi, crazy unmannered hostile Usagi. He hadn't had anyone to kiss, but he wasn't sure if she was his first kiss. Surely, he must've kissed someone before, but he just couldn't remember who and when. But he knew, he had kissed, many times before.

Usagi blushed madly, embarrassed that he would ask something like that.

"AAHH, why would you ask that?" She blurted out panicked. She didn't want to tell him that he was her first, it was embarrassing enough to have kissed him in his bed; but then for him to make fun of her.

"Don't make fun of me either!" She shouted.

"I wasn't going to make fun of you. I only was wondering." He said feeling that annoyance creeping up.

"Well then." She blushed embarrassed and angry. Turning away from his gaze hot headily.

"Hey Odango."

"Don't call me that!" She shouted back, she almost thought about hitting him, but stopped mid way when she saw that midnight smile. He seemed so amazing, practically naked standing before her like the man of her dreams. But he couldn't be the guy to be crushing on, it was Mamoru.

"I'm gonna change." He said walking towards his bedroom. Suddenly Usagi realized that she was still in his apartment, alone with him; and after so much had happened. It felt weird and right at the same time. She wasn't sure which emotion to believe. Was she nervous or happy? She went and stared out of the balcony to the street below, the world outside seemed depressing and dark. The rain hadn't let up, and neither did the lightning. She wondered why she couldn't hear any thunder. She was deathly afraid of thunder.

"Don't tell me you're afraid a little rain?" He smirked coming up from behind her. She jumped out of her skin.

"Don't do that!" She shouted angrily holding on to her heart to prevent it from jumping out of her chest. Mamoru laughed.

"It's not my fault if you spaced out." He smirked again coming beside her to look outside. The weather was really strange. The power went yesterday and now the storm. It was very unusual. Usagi ignored her rage and looked outside too. She didn't want to walk home in that.

"How come we can't hear any thunder?" Usagi asked curiously.

"It's a sound proof building." He said tapping the glass of the balcony. Usagi was happy she couldn't hear the thunder, and though she was still afraid of lightning, she knew there was no chance of it getting to her right then.

"Why? Wait a second, you're afraid of thunder? Aren't you?" He grinned feeling very successful for taunting her. He liked it when she made that face, that look of distress and boiling madness. He could see she was thinking about throwing him over the balcony.

"I am not!" She shouted looking away so that he couldn't tell she was lying. But he knew she was. He could tell by the way she looked at it, and wondered why there was no thunder. He laughed a little.

"You can stay here until it lets up." He said shocking himself and Usagi. She never saw that coming from him. Then again, she never pictured in her wildest dreams to have kissed him either. What was going through her mind when that happened. Why hadn't they realized they were kissing a lot sooner?

"Want some hot chocolate?" He wasn't sure why he was suddenly being nice to her, but it felt like the right thing to do. She did after all go through all this trouble for him. She nodded following him to the kitchen. She wondered if she should really be there, or if she should book it home. Things were getting weird with him. First they kissed, and now they were actually being nice to each other.

"Hey by the way, how did you get in here?" He asked grinning. He had thought for sure she must've broken, and of course her guilty face made it seem that way too.

"Well, Reika-san sort of helped me." She started, playing with her fingers, trying not to look like a little criminal. She never meant for things to get this far. She was just so tired after baking that she just wanted a quick nap. But the couch made her back feel weird so she went into his room. She remembered back to how it felt like reflex for her to just walk into his room, and find a comfortable spot on his bed. He really was a lonely bachelor, judging by the lack of knick knacks in his bedroom, or anywhere She tapped her chin, wondering why she decided to do such a thing in the first place. She should've gone home. But if she had, she would've missed Mamoru's kiss.

"Yeep!." Usagi panicked realizing what she was thinking. Mamoru looked at her strangley. She had a habit of yelping for no reason at odd times.

"What is it Odango?" He teased, making Usagi feel stupid.

"So Reika did this uh?" He sighed going back to the subject..

"Hmm." Suddenly, he remembered his conversation with Reika in the car on the way to Usagis' home. She must've given Usagi the idea, otherwise she would never have thought about it on her own.

"Here's your key back." Usagi's smile stretched from ear to ear, trying to appear less like a little thief. He took it a little wierded out. It felt like he should tell her to keep it, just in case she ever wanted to come over. But why would he want that constant irritant in his home. Why was he being so nice and welcoming to her now. Did the kiss change the way he felt for her? He felt strange, the sensation making him worry for himself. It was upsetting to know that he was being tolerant of her, of her crazy behavior. He should've yelled at her for making such a huge mess in his kitchen, and for sleeping in his room. But he just didn't feel like it right now. It all felt normal, like it all happened once upon a time.

"Are you mad?" She asked staring at him for a while, and still no response. Was he planning to throw her out in the cold rain and thunder.

"Nah, but you're gonna have to clean up this place." He mocked and gestured to the burnt wall. How did she manage to burn the side of the wall that had no stove or oven close by it. Usagi smiled nervously thinking of how to explain that little that situation.

She agreed sadly and took her hot chocolate as he led her to the living room again. He turned on the TV, to the news channel. The weather seemed to be on the top subject list for every news station. He wondered when the rain would die down.

"Hey can we watch the cartoon channel. My favorite show is gonna be on." Usagi urged. He never realized she was sitting next to him. She should've felt uncomfortable and so should he, but they felt perfectly normal. Perhaps it was because they had sat beside each other before, reluctantly and annoyed normally. But this was in his apartment, alone with perfect romantic weather outside.

"Cartoons?" He sighed ignoring her request. But before they could get violent, there was a knock. Mamoru left the remote in Usagi's plump little hands. Her eyes lit up as she changed the channel to her favorite show. Mamoru opened the door, hoping against hope that it wasn't Ai.

"Hey Chiba!" Motoki's ever sweet smile greeted him. Mamoru was so relieved. But at the risk of Ai seeing him, he quickly grabbed his friend and shut the door in a hurry. Motoki's mouth dropped, when he saw Usagi happily kicking away laughing outloud like a dying hyena.

"Is that Usagi-chan?" He asked pointing a disbelieving finger to her. Mamoru sighed.

"Yep." He said disheartened as he came up beside him, Usagi's laughter hitting strange new decimals.

"What happened to your kitchen?" Motoki said spotting the messy kitchen.

"Don't ask." Mamoru insisted rubbing his forehead still in disbelief himself. Usagi's laughter belted away at their ears.

It was a strange long story that Mamoru told Motoki, and all of it was true.

"You kissed her?" Motoki was shocked. He never thought those set of lips would ever touch. And nevertheless on his bed, and him being naked. Mamoru shook his head, the reality of it all finally soaking in.

"Ah, I know. But it was completely strange. I was having this dream of kissing her, and when my eyes opened, I was actually doing it." He rubbed his forehead again feeling utterly stressed out, wondering if he could even believe himself. The kiss was wrong, but it felt so good and right. In fact, he would do it again if it came up. But he couldn't, it was Usagi and she was still a young kid in his books. Motoki was still too shocked to respond with any clear advice. This was defiantly a very tricky situation.

"What if Usagi-chan gets the wrong idea?" Motoki whispered. Usagi hadn't realized just yet that both Mamoru and Motoki had vanished into the bedroom. Anything to get away from her unbearable laughter.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked wondering what she could possibly get wrong.

"Think about it, Usagi-chan is a very happy type of person. And if you're her first kiss, she might start getting feelings for you." Motoki said eyeing the room as if Usagi was there. Mamoru slapped the side of his head. He knew it, he was being stupid. He made things even worse, with all his nice guy stuff and being considerate to her.

"Ahh dammit." He cursed sighing loudly.

"Unless…you like her?" Motoki hadn't heard anything from Mamoru, and Reika and him had both concluded that he really did have feelings for the bouncing blonde; but wouldn't admit it.

"Are you crazy. Why would I?" He voiced angrily in a semi low tone. Motoki's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know Chiba. I mean you don't normally beat up people like that and make them bleed so much if they didn't hurt someone you lov-"

"Guys like that deserve it. They were all over her!" He shouted madly. Just the thought of it all boiled his blood, and made him wish he had killed them and not just beaten them. He found Motoki's expression, a 'I told you so' look on his face.

"No. No way." Mamoru insisted.

"And that's final. I don't like her like that. This is happening because she's such a ditz." He retorted walking out of the room angrily. He wanted her out of his apartment, she was making things very difficult and weird for him. Things would only go back to normal once this kiss thing died down, and his jump to save her finally disappeared from his memory.

"Hey Odango. Motoki's gonna take you home." He said looking and sounding very upset. Motoki followed him out, knowing very well he was keeping the truth from himself. But Mamoru was like that. And he wasn't going to push the truth on him. Usagi seemed confused at first and very excited to be taken home by Motoki. It was like a rainy day dream come true.

"Great!" She smiled. She quickly jumped to her feet and followed Motoki out.

"See you tomorrow Chiba." He said waving a happy goodbye. Mamoru looked content, yet strangely stern as they left. He shut the door, leaning against it. Finally things were back to normal. He scanned the apartment, it seemed quiet and alone. Usagi had kept it so full of noise, he never felt lonely. But now that she was gone, it was back, to being silent and grey. He couldn't love her, he just couldn't. She was Usagi, annoying little Usagi. She was his foe, not his friend. So what if he saved her, he would've saved anyone if they were being attacked; and what did it matter how badly he beat up the attackers. And so what if he kissed her, her first kiss. She was the one who asked for it by sleeping in his bed.

He didn't love her, it was just all strange turns in fate. But things would go back to normal now. He would make sure of it.

* * *

OOOOHHHH, stay tuned for some more!

On the next chapter: Ai makes plans with her brother Mizu after the project is over. Usagi becomes Mizu's eye candy and sets to win her. How will Mamoru react? Will he even care? All on the next "Of Foe's and Friends."


	8. Hectic Arcade mess

Thanks everyone for the read and the reviews! I love them ever so much. And I'll try to respond to all the private messages, but my schedule is a bit tight, so I'm sorry if I don't.

Thanks again everyone!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Hectic Arcade Mess**

It was one of the most stressful nights Mamoru ever had. He was at first reluctant to even go to bed, knowing that just a few hours before, he had been making out with Usagi, crazy annoying Usagi. His dreams were never ending either, each time he did eventually fall asleep; he pictured that forced kiss. But he didn't force Usagi into a kiss, so why were his dreams saying otherwise. Was this something that was supposed to happen in the future. Ever since he was a child, he had premonitions, and they always came true. But how could he do that, and to Usagi. Why would he do that?

"Dammit." He cursed getting up for the fourth time in just two short hours of sleep. It was three in the morning, the weather still in a frenzy outside; and so was his mind. He saw it again, that forced kiss. Usagi had little tears running down her purple and brown cheek, there were a few more flashes, and he saw her again this time crying, she was tied up and afraid. A few more flashes and he saw himself yelling at her, telling her it was her own fault 'so stop crying'. He rubbed his forehead bothered by every memory of her.What was he thinking, why was he thinking of such things.

'I would never do something like that. Never.' He continued to tell himself. He walked to the kitchen, grabbing a nice tall glass of cold orange juice. He had to relax, he had to let go of these dreams, and the reminder of Usagi. The kiss he gave her in the afternoon was a mistake, a mistake that would never happen again.

He stared out to the black sky and the large ball of silver, it stared down at him as if wondering, wondering if he had figured out it yet. He hadn't figured anything out, the only thing he knew for sure, was that his stress came from Usagi.

Usagi didn't sleep very well either. She touched her lips often, wondering why Mamoru kissed her. Why did she kiss back. She didn't even know she could kiss, after all this was her first time. She felt a little sad knowing that it wasn't Motoki or some really hot guy who liked her a lot who was her first. Instead, it was Mamoru. There was nothing there between him and her, so why did it happen. She didn't want to think about 'that' part of him either, but it crept up, each time making her blush madly. She sat up, disturbing Luna a bit and looked up at the sky. The weather was still bad, but at least no lightning and thunder. She was a bit sad though, if only Mamoru and her were interested in each other; things might have been different. But there was no way Mamoru would ever think of her like that. She looked to her desk, his jacket he leant after the arcade incident draped over her chair. She had forgotten to take it with her.

'He's always nagging at me.' She thought angrily. She sighed realizing how stupid she was being for thinking about Mamoru and her. It was a mistake, and hopefully no one would ever find out about it.

"Come on Mizu, you're walking so slow. The arcade that Motoki works in is just around the corner." Ai said nagging as she pulled on her brother's arm hard almost pulling him down.

"Ai, I don't see why we have to be here." He said back straightening up. He knew that Ai had a wild need to be with Mamoru, but he didn't want to befriend the guy just so she could get him. He walked casually, making rude comparison's between America and Japan. He often did complain about how boring the people are, and how the 'traditional look' was dead.

As they rounded the corner, Ai spotted her; that bunned hair.

"It's that girl." Ai muttered angrily.

"Who?" Mizu asked looking the least interested. Ai's eyes narrowed madly, she couldn't believe a girl like that could ever score a hot catch like Mamoru. He was tall, dashing, very intelligent, just a super hottie. And the blonde seemed like such a child, nothing really special at all.

"I have way more to offer him. I mean did you see her body, so thin and curve-less." Ai continued to complain. Mizu yawned a little pushing his shiny dark red hair off his face. It was rather hot today considering it was raining monsters last night.

"I didn't see her. Are we going into the arcade or what. I don't want to be caught being here. It's so….village here." He rolled his eyes as he started to walk towards the arcade, Ai following him. She thought about what she was going to say to the blonde if she saw her. And for sure, she would give her a piece of her mind.

Usagi was inside alright, with Naru and Umino, ending the school day with a nice cold ice cream shake. Usagi had forgotten all about Mamoru, when she saw Motoki wearing his new clothes. He obviously dressed a little bit better for Reika, but it was alright; as long as Usagi got to spend some time with him.

"Oh, so you're going to do a presentation too Motoki-san. That's so cool." Usagi smiled happily. She had no idea that Motoki would be one of the presenters. Motoki smiled brightly, he almost felt famous from the way Usagi was acting about it.

"I'm very interested in learning about the cell life stages. I am thinking of pursuing a career in medicine myself, it is after all a highly respected field." Umino started to talk about his ambitions and threw in all sorts of crazy facts that nobody really needed to know. Naru and Usagi sulked, twitching from upset.

"Ahhh, didn't I say no more stupid facts!" Naru shouted hitting the back of his head. Motoki did nothing but laugh nervously as he watched Naru beat the nerd boy.

"OH hello Motoki." Ai's voice sent shivers up all their spines, even Umino's (and it wasn't from Naru's hard slap on the back either).

"Oh, Ai-san. Hi. What are you doing here?" Motoki seemed rather frightened to see her, and strangely nervous at the same time. Usagi perked up from her chair, looking back at Ai, as was Naru; who noticed right away that Ai wasn't a normal Japanese girl, she was something expensive.

"Just thought we'd see the local. So you work here?" Ai beamed him a fake seductive smile looking Usagi's way, as if to let her know who she was dealing with. Usagi gulped feeling awkward, like Ai was sending her mean signals. She remembered the night at the park, when she disturbed Mamoru's date with her. How could he date a girl like that, who was so clearly cheap. But than again, she was pretty and had a wonderful body.

"Hello there." Mizu moved to get a better look at the counter, and he spotted the blonde. He couldn't believe how cute she looked, sitting there on her stool and staring at her shake. He made his way to Usagi's side.

"Hi." Usagi was able to say trying to contain herself. Mizu was a really good looking guy, and he knew it. Even Naru blushed he was so incredible handsome. Both of them seemed lost for words.

"I'm Mizu." He smiled taking Usagi's hand and leaning in to kiss it. Usagi blushed a bright shade of red, he was very romantic. Motoki looked at Mizu and than to his friend, Usagi. He didn't like the happy glow on her face, he knew this was going to go very poorly.

"And you must be my Angel. Pleasure to meet you." His smile was perfect, a type of beauty that Usagi never knew men could have. His lips came down on to her hand, sending a strange power all over her body. She was flushed as was Naru, who became jealous of Usagi's great luck. Umino folded his arms, getting upset with the attention Naru was giving this new man.

Motoki was becoming upset, he didn't like what Mizu was doing, and it was even worse that Usagi was falling for his good looks and charm. Ai smirked, an idea coming to her head. She saw the pink cheeks, the helpless sweet look in Usagi's eyes, she was smitten by Mizu.

'This could work very well for me.' She thought wickedly.

Mizu let go of Usagi's hand after she pulled alittle trying to get back from him. All her personal space was being overwhelmed by the tall dashing young man.

"Usagi-chan, why don't you guys go play some games while we discuss our project." Motoki felt very weird about the situation, and at that very moment he wanted Usagi gone. With dreamy eyes, Usagi and Naru walked to the game station; as Umino followed looking back at Mizu with angry eyes.

"Wow, that girl is hot!" Mizu smirked as Usagi faded from his vision. Ai sat down, smiling very satisfied.

"Her name is Usagi." Motoki asserted. The way he watched her, with his perverted eyes, he knew all to well what was swimming in Mizu's mind.

"I like that. It's very sexy." Mizu smirked licking his lips and straining his neck slightly to see if he could catch a glimpse of her trademark buns. Ai smiled over-excited.

"You should ask her out Mizu, she's a perfect match for you." Ai suggested looking suddenly very calm. Motoki didn't like that idea, and quickly changed subjects before anything more could be said about Usagi. He looked over to the gaming stations, to where Usagi was huddled over with Naru, probably giggling about the kiss on her hand; like normal school girls would. This was going to get ugly, if he didn't do something. No matter what Mamoru said to him, he knew that there was something there in his soul for Usagi, and if Mizu got into the picture; it would fly.

"Ahh Usagi, you are so lucky. That guy was so handsome." Naru squealed happily. Umino sighed gruffly.

"He wasn't anything special. Judging by his speech, you can tell that he isn't very good at poems or literature- Naru-chan I'm talking!" he realized when he spotted Usagi and Naru still huddled together and giggling. He sighed feeling awfully defeated.

"Usagi, who is he?" Naru asked quietly still trying to get a look at him from the slits between the game stations. Usagi blushed doing the same.

"I don't know." She smiled. All her time was spent on dreaming about a hot guy, saying romantic things to her; and it was her luck that such a guy arrived. She sighed, her heart racing a mile a minute. She never thought in a million years she'd find someone that wonderfully good looking. Both girls started to giggle like little junior high school girls.

But Usagi's good mood ended when she saw the time, she was late going home- her parents were probably worried sick.

"OH NO! I'm late!" Usagi shouted standing up in a panic, as did Naru, realizing it was her responsibility to walk the bunny home. They shared a quick glance at each other and burned out of the arcade, scaring the trio at the counter. Motoki smiled nervously as he watched both girls blur out of his arcade while Ai and Mizu watched on, very perturbed by what they saw.

"She's like that." Motoki laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

It was the strange feeling in his chest, it was burning. A strain that tugged away at his ease. He was on the way to the arcade when suddenly he felt nervous, panicked almost. What could it be. Something was trying hard to get his attention, as if it needed help, but where to go; and why? He pressed on, consumed in his thoughts, wondering why the feeling persisted. Maybe it was just anxiety of the whole week, and the lack of sleep. After all, this was the most stressful week he had ever had, and it was all that Odango's fault. His eyes narrowed at the thought of her. He was fine, in his empty world, why did she have to give him a taste of happiness. He felt that he missed her, that laugh, that absence of loneliness.

As he continued to walk, thinking hard about his situation with Usagi, wondering if there was a way to ignore her and everything that had happened. But before acting, he would talk to Motoki, since he knew Usagi well; he would have good advice to give.

Suddenly, a blur of bright red and brilliant yellow zoomed past him, a large gush of air almost pushing him back. He wondered what it was and where it came from.

"If I didn't know any better, that was Odango." He said to himself. He saw Umino, a boy from her school walking slowly after the swish of air, sighing sadly as he went. A sly smile came to Mamoru's face.

"Yep that was her." It was odd how he kept seeing her, when he least wanted to. But that was when he noticed, the strain in his chest had lifted. It was the strangest thing. He wondered, could it be linked.

'You're thinking too much Chiba.' He thought looking as anxious as ever.

Motoki was trying his best to keep their attention on the project. He had no idea why they had decided to drop on by his work place, it wasn't like they were good friends; and it certainly cut into his time with his loyal customers. Mizu smirked at every young junior school girl he could, making rude remarks about them as they giggled by. Motoki was getting awfully impatient and sort of wished Usagi was there.

Just then, the arcade doors opened. The place looked brand new to Mamoru since it was fixed up. The window's glossy and new, the blood stains he caused bleached away. It was the strangest thought to come to his mind.

"Yo Chiba!" Motoki smiled nervously, knowing all to well that Mamoru's slight smile would quickly vanish.

"Hey Motok- OH Ai, you're here..." Mamoru sighed when his eyes fell on the firey red head and her ego centric brother, who casually waved unbothered. Ai jumped from her seat and ran to greet the object of her affections. With her seductive smile and loud outfits she draped herself dangerously close to him. Her pose had caused blushing faces in the arcade and some girls even left, feeling too awkward and uncomfortable.

"Funny meeting you here Mamoru. It must be fate." She smiled tracing a invisible line on his chest. Mamoru's nervous half smile twitched trying to find uncursed words to tell her exactly how he felt about seeing her.

"What are you doing here?" Motoki asked getting back Mamoru's attention.

"I just thought I'd come by and talk to you. I'm actually really busy." Mamoru waved Motoki a quick goodbye and was getting ready to flee when Ai clasped his hand.

"I'll walk with you, after all we never did get to 'finish' our date." She smiled tenderly, a zealous sex appeal radiating off of her. A large tear drop hung from Mamoru's head, he wanted to push her back and tell her to back off and never cling on to him like that again.

"Ah Chiba wait, did you forget, we have to go out with Reika and me tonight." Motoki suddenly appeared by Mamoru hoping that it would be enough to save him.

"Well then, I'll be your date Mamoru darling." It was as if nothing would peal her away from him. A even larger tear drop hung from Mamoru's head, trapped.

"Well he can't be your date when he already has one." Motoki snorted getting rather upset with Ai rude behavior. She had this habit of inviting herself to things and bailing out when she felt like it. Bottom line was, she was a annoyance.

"What?" She snorted angrily, her eyes blood red as she stared Motoki down. Mamoru could feel the mad aura coming from her, she was so intense. Motoki flumbled with his words, not sure what to say, or who's name to use since her crazy stare was so threatening. Mamoru was panicked too.

"He's with Usagi-chan."

"WHAT!" Ai blew up, flames bursting from her body, as the rest of the people in the arcade made a run for it.

"Ai, whats the big deal, I was totally gonna score with that chick." Mizu complained walking up to his crazy sister. He had been talking it up with a brunette from the Juban Junior High School, she was shy and innocent; the type of girl he preferred.

"You're dating that girl!" Ai shouted. Mamoru at first didn't realize that it was indeed just pretend, it had almost felt that he was dating Usagi. But he soon came back to reality when she pointed a nasty finger into his chest. He stumbled almost back.

"Yes, he and Usagi-chan have been going out for, for uh..forever." Motoki stuttered when she spun around in a very wicked and humanly impossible way.

"No way, that blonde hottie from earlier?" Mizu interrupted reaching mad nerves himself. He thought that the girl looked single, he had a nack for spotting single girls. And to make things worse, she was dating Mamoru, who he viewed as his rival. Mamoru was a popular guy at the college, a huge deal with the girls, and a guys best friends. Each day since he came to Japan, Mizu had to watch girls practically throwing themselves on to Mamoru; whereas those same girls turned Mizu down in a blink. His eyebrows narrowed, upset that now he was taking girls that he preferred.

"Well fine then!" Ai screamed and stormed out. She was upset, really really mad. Mamoru thought about stopping her and clearing things up, but this was what he wanted, he wanted that American freak out of his life.

"I just want you to know, that it's not going to work." Mizu smirked walking rather close up to Mamoru. He was just a couple of inches shorter than the dashing dark haired man, but he didn't flinch from saying what he wanted to say. Mamoru only matched Mizu's angry expression and watched him leave the arcade as well.

"That went well." Motoki sighed a little nervous about their situation. He had no idea that Ai would take it like that.

"You were right Chiba, they're both really weird-"

"How does he know Usagi?" Mamoru quickly demanded. He felt nervous and upset and wasn't sure why he cared so much if Mizu somehow knew Usagi. Why would he? Usagi was after all not really his date or girlfriend, and they shared nothing; and yet it bothered him so.

"Well, he was in here earlier. Man it was really bad too, he kissed her hand-"

"What? And you let him?" Mamoru raised his voice, his fists balling; the urge to run after Mizu and punch him out rushing through his blood. Motoki took a step back and looked deep into his friends eyes, there was that same glint, that madness he had seen once before; and yet he couldn't remember from when.

"Mamoru? I'm not in any place to tell him not to. After all, she seemed to have fallen for his charm" Motoki made a funny face as he mocked Mizu a little. Mamoru's heart ran a mile a minute.

'How could she, and with that jerk.' He thought over and over while listening to the details of what happened. Of course what did he expect, Mizu was like that, a charmer. He knew his type, the type that preyed on girls with big hearts like Usagi.

"Chiba, are you alright? Listen man, I only said her name to get Ai off your back, I didn't think she would blow up like that." Motoki wondered why Ai reacted so badly to Usagi, after all she had only met the girl.

"I gotta explain some things." Mamoru sighed walking to the counter. It was getting messy, really messy; and it was probably only going to get worse. Motoki followed him to the counter. He was making coffee and gasping as Mamoru told his story, how Usagi had caught him in the park with Ai; and the fight they had then. Motoki wished he had known that, since Ai was a vengeful type of person. Mamoru didn't stop, he went on to explain his dreams, and how much they conflicted him. One night, it was a loving consented act, and the next it was awful how he forced her kiss. And of course he included the turmoil of what had happened in his bed, what he saw in her eyes that whole day. It was all strange to Motoki, to hear they were actually getting along. Mamoru never had patience for Usagi, and couldn't believe his ears.

In the end, all Motoki could say, was 'oh man'. They sat there for a while, until the arcade was closed, just wondering why everything suddenly turned into this. How had things become so complicated.

* * *

How was that? Don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter, but forgive me, I have to study for finals too (it's very tragic). But I'll try to post it as quickly as I can.

On the next chapter: Ai schemes a plan with Mizu, Usagi and Mamoru become confused and some old faces become new.


	9. Usagi's Mizu

Hi Guys! Just wanna say a quick thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing- Thank you all soooo ever sooooo much!

I gotta rant for a bit. First of all, biology sucks SO FREAKEN MUCH! Secondly, chemistry ALSO FREAKEN SUCKS so FREAKEN MUCH! Combined, they are the worst subjects on the face of the planet, and should be eliminated! Who's with me? …I'm not bitter at all. Tell me again, why did I decide that I should become a doctor WHEN I'M SCARED OF BLOOD?

Anyways, enjoy the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Usagi's Mizu**

"I think she's perfect for you. If you think about it, she's more your type than his. Really Mizu." Ai said a lot calmer then she was just a couple of hours ago. She had stormed home, grabbed her father's credit cards and shopped her mind off. She was feeling a lot better, not to mention she had schemed a little plan. Mizu looked out from the balcony sipping on an ice cold frapp, he was deep in thought. He wondered, how could it possible that Usagi was with Mamoru. From the looks of her blushful face when he kissed her hand, she was defiantly single. She was supposed to be one of his chicks. No girl ever turned him down, and he certainly wasn't going to lose her to a stiff like Mamoru.

"A guy like that?" He snorted as Ai leaned over the edge to look down to the little people. From the apartment, they could see the entire city. The way the horizon met the tall city skyscrapers, it always did something beautiful, even for sore critical eyes.

"That guy is going to be _my _boyfriend." Ai snapped annoyed by Mizu's tone.

"I know that look, you have a plan?" Mizu smirked taking another heavy sip of his frapp. Ai's smile stretched into a wicked laughter. The traffic below had stopped to just a few people as Ai explained her plan. It was long and complex, but it would be a guaranteed success. Mizu's face twisted to a satisfied grin, he was very pleased with what she was saying.

"And Mamoru darling will be mine, and Usagi yours." Ai giggled. It was the best feeling. She had had plenty of time to think it over while she was shopping. She didn't really care if Mizu scored Usagi, all that mattered was that Mamoru was free, for her. Mizu grinned excited with the plan. It wouldn't be a challenge for him to get Usagi, it was just the principles, that a girl like that would never go with anyone else. Deep down, he had to admit, even though he would never be the one to commit; she was gorgeous and seemed sweet, maybe he would commit to being only her boyfriend. But that would be something he would think about after the plan came into effect. It was the sound of Ai's stressful laughter that brought him out of his deep thoughts of Usagi. Somehow she had been in his mind since he left the arcade. Why, why would a guy like that, smug and a big know it all want to be with Usagi. She seemed alive and carefree; and Mamoru seemed like the type who would prefer someone quiet and dead.

"Will this really work?" Mizu asked.

"It will. I'll make sure of it." Ai smirked, her eyes darkening.

The sun had set. Streaks of beautiful red and orange smeared in a dark blue shade said their slow goodbyes as the moon came in. Mamoru was sitting sipping on a cool ice tea as Motoki thought. Their project was piled high on the table and floor, neither one of them in the mood to work on it. They had been quiet since they left the arcade. The energy to talk seemed to have flowed out.

"Well I think the first thing we should do, is talk to Usagi-chan." Motoki finally suggested after such a long silence. Mamoru nodded, he was unsure of what he was doing or saying. Could he really face Usagi, things felt so strange between them. Or was it just him that felt so weird with her. She seemed like the person who would be unbothered by any of it, or would be aware that something strange had happened. Yeah the kiss was a very weird moment in her life, but she was probably over it by now. That was something he hated about her, how she flaked everything off her back so easily. She never worried. He was always worried, even about the smallest things.

"I don't know Motoki, she'll probably start wailing." He sighed feeling very frustrated with himself. Why did he have to kiss her, why did she have to be at the arcade that night. If he hadn't saved her, things would still be normal in his life. But if he hadn't, she would've been really hurt, really hurt. He would not be able to live with himself if he hadn't helped her. Then why, why did he feel this regret. Could it be that he regretted kissing her. And yet, the way the memory tugged at his mind, he could kiss her again and again. And maybe that's why he hated it so much, because he wanted to kiss her again.

The door bell rang. The dread they felt earlier came back.

"Their here. Remember, lets just avoid talking about that stuff." Motoki said making his way to the door. He was feeling very tense, he hated conflict and this felt like a big one was coming their way. Ai and Mizu were the children of some powerful people, the one's that were able to pull such strong strings at their college. He took in a deep breath and opened the door, thinking he would meet some harsh words.

"Hi Motoki!" Ai smiled sweetly. Motoki's eyes almost fell out of his head. She was dressed, normal. She wore jeans and a simple sweater, with her hair in a single pony tail. Her make-up had layered itself off, replaced with soft shades of warm brown.

"Uh, hi." Motoki smiled nervously. What had happened to her so suddenly.

"Hey Mamoru, Motoki." Mizu smiled walking in with a big bag. In the time they had been partnered, Mizu never came prepared with anything, not even a single book. Motoki smiled, wondering what was going on. Mizu seemed rather kind and welcoming, not like what he used to be, a harsh critical sleaze.

Mamoru said hi weakly, he wondered what was going on with the siblings. Ai seemed normal, like a decent girl would be. She seemed humble and gave only a sweet smile as she sat down on the table getting ready to work. Mizu accompanied her.

"Motoki, are we dead?" Mamoru whispered as the two tall men watched the duel at the table. Motoki was in shock, he never knew they could be so polite and quiet.

"I think we may be." Motoki replied.

"You guys ready to get to work?" Mizu asked with a dashing smile. Motoki shrugged and walked to the table, Mamoru following. And yet, even though the changes in Ai and Mizu were pleasing; he felt very suspicious, not sure why.

Usagi yawned, still looking down at her hand. Who was that guy who kissed her hand today. His eyes, the way he smiled, he was so perfect. She stared up to the sky. It was really good fortune that her mother was able to handle her father from locking her up in that insufferable cage, with that horrid sign.

'Dad's really paranoid.' She thought. She had gone to Naru's house for dinner and giggling of course. They talked about that gorgeous guy from the arcade, and wondered if they would ever see him again. Usagi was excited, finally a hot guy took interest in her. She squealed in happiness. Being her usual self she stumbled and of course landed on a body. She panicked.

"GOMEN!" She screeched getting up and dusting her skirt. The shy girl with dull blue hair looked up and smiled a little embarrassed.

"It's okay." She smiled picking up her books. Usagi bent down and helped with her books, wondering why in the world would someone have so many books.

"Gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going." Usagi blushed, feeling really embarrassed that she tripped over again. She started to laugh madly like a crazy person. The girl with the blue hair smiled, feeling like she had met the loud blonde.

"It's okay, I was so busy reading my mathematics book I wasn't paying attention to the road." Gomen" The shy girl smiled. Usagi thought the girl was pretty, but really shy.

"Hey, you're Ami-Chan, from my school." Usagi smiled recognizing her. She was intensely proud of herself for remembering such a detail. Ami smiled, blushing a little.

"Hai." She smiled.

"I'm Usagi." She smiled brightly making the blue haired girl blush even more. It was like meeting her very first friend.

"Well I gotta go, bye Ami-chan!" Usagi smiled waving her goodbye as she booked it home. It was nice to see Ami, she seemed so lonely all the time at school, she would make sure to invite her to lunch at school the next day.

She walked and was getting closer to home when she passed the Cherry tree hill Temple. She never really paid attention to the temple unless she was praying there ("please God let me pass my Math test"). But this time, a girl was outside sweeping. Usagi looked up to the top towards the temple arch. Her raven silky hair blowing majestically in the wind caught her attention. She also seemed rather alone and a little on the mad side. Usagi wondered why she was even sweeping so late. She had never seen the temple maiden, usually it was that creepy old man that would try to pick up the girls who Usagi saw.

Usagi continued to walk, having the strangest feeling that she and the temple maiden had spoken, maybe sometimes ago. But the feeling didn't faze Usagi into going deep thought, she continued in her merry way.

She thought about her handsome arcade guy. It was then she realized that she had neglected Motoki.

'But Motoki-san has Reika…' She reasoned. She felt like a two-timer at that point. She wondered how Motoki must've felt, if he was jealous or not. She hoped that he had become a little jealous. She became ecstatic. She giggled a lot as she pictured Motoki giving her flowers and professing his love for her.

She was home now. The streets seemed so empty and dark, yet there was noise a lot of it in her head. It was the strangest week. So many things happened and all at once too. Usagi always knew her life would be hectic, but she never expected this much crazy. Somehow, as she approached her driveway, her mind shifted to the one thing she had forgotten all about. Mamoru's kiss. It was the biggest deal in her life, and yet it almost felt normal and right to have kissed him. And then, this strange yet super hot guy kissed her hand. What was going on? She wished she could've seen Mamoru today, the funniest thing to wish for. But she wanted to know, were things back to normal. Could she be normal after that.

'He's always calling me odango atama, when he KNOWS my name is Usagi.' She angrily thought. She always did have a pressure point for that name. It seemed no matter how much she tried, he always knew just how to bug her, and he was always merciless. Then, what happened? He saved her, and she ended up kissing him, on his bed; with him naked. Why did it have to be that?

She sighed loudly, her eyes little buttons of confusion as she stepped into her home. Luna greeted her promptly rubbing her fury body against Usagi's leg. She missed her a lot, she wished she could talk to Usagi just like they used to. She wondered if Usagi would react like she had the first time they met. A smile came on to her cat face as Usagi bent down to pet her.

"Hi Luna!" She smiled.

"Ah Usagi, my dear daughter you're home!" It was her father, the crazy father who wanted to cage her up in her room. He hugged his little girl, wondering what took her so long to walk home. But Usagi was in no mood to talk, all she wanted to do was soak her body in the bath and go to bed, regardless of the heaps of homework she had to do.

Luna followed her upstairs to her room.

"Luna, you're never going to believe this." Usagi smiled hugging herself and blushing madly. Mamoru had left her mind again, as she twirled. Luna looked up to the girl wondering what she was talking about.

"The cutest guy kissed my hand" Usagi smiled looking at the hand Mizu placed a kiss on. Luna just about had a heart attack and she reacted badly to the news. Usagi seemed worried that Luna had somehow become sick. Luna calmed herself, meowing a few times to elude suspicion. She couldn't believe it. A guy kissed Usagi's hand. This was not a good thing. She listened to Usagi hop happily around the room telling Luna about the kiss and how it made her heart jump. Luna felt very disturbed and outrageously hilarious as she listened on, controlling herself from screaming. It was the hardest thing to hear.

"Oh but" Usagi stopped finally staring off into space as if she had a sudden vision.

"With my luck, I'll probably never see him again." Usagi whined falling to the ground and crying loudly like a dying rat. Luna's eyes twirled in dismay.

'And she thought I was strange.' Luna thought with a heavy tear drop hanging lowly on her head.

"What was that about?" Motoki asked blankly coming back to the living room where he found Mamoru sitting equally fazed out.

"I think. I think the world is coming to an end." Mamoru said staring out into space. He had never seen Ai and Mizu constructively work, and they were actually done their project all because the squawking pair actually helped with the project. Motoki nodded his head agreeing.

"Maybe because of what happened in the arcade today, they woke up from their little dream worlds." Motoki said still not believing they actually helped in the project. Mamoru thought about it for a while. Could it really have been that simple? Could the pair that drove him mad, actually learned a lesson. He was happy to see Ai less ghastly, and Mizu's company a little less painful. His head wasn't even hurting, and usually after spending more than five minutes would give him a migraine. He was feeling relaxed though, one major burden was off his shoulders. The project was done, and all he had to do now was memorize his lines for the presentation. The other things in his life, he wondered, if it would be that easy. He wondered where Usagi was, and what she was thinking. How could she just sit by and allow a strange man just kiss her hand. Was she really that dense? It bothered him so much that she accepted that kiss on her hand from Mizu, and it didn't matter to him that it was only her hand.

'Stop right there Chiba. It's none of your business.' He thought angrily. But the problem was there, he had lied and said Usagi was his girlfriend, thanks to Motoki. How would this be pulled off. But he figured as long as they were not at the same place together while Ai was around; the lie was safe. It would be enough to keep Ai at bay, and Mizu off of Usagi.

There it was again, that worry for Usagi. That constant reflex of his brain going back to her. Everything he seemed to do would bring her back to his mind. It was rather annoying now.

"Well whatever it was, I'm just happy it's over now."

"Yeah. Usagi-chan and her friends are looking forward to seeing it" Motoki smiled pouring himself a nice cold glass of ice tea. Mamoru shot around looking at Motoki wondering if he had heard it right.

"What?" He said looking very upset.

"They go to Juban Junior Chiba, I thought you knew?" Motoki could have sworn that Mamoru knew that Usagi attended that school, then again, it was never brought up. They spent so much time fighting, the topic of school (well at least the name) never came up. Mamoru sighed. Why did everything go back to her. Just when he pushed her out, something would happen; and she was back.

"Chiba, what are you gonna do about that?" Motoki asked sitting back down looking rather worried. He wondered how to best approach the situation with Usagi. Somehow, in some strange corner in his mind, it made sense for Mamoru to be with her, yet he didn't understand why. All they ever did was fight. And he could tell, by the strain in Mamoru's eyes, that she lived in his heart, a lot sooner then the kiss.

"Nothing to be done. She's just some girl that I accidentally kissed Motoki. It's not a big deal. Besides she knew it was a mistake." Mamoru sounded stern and upset by the topic.

"I don't believe that you really think it's not a big deal for her Chiba. It was her first kis-"

"Drop it Motoki. It's not what it seems like. I have been stressed out for a few days. With all the strange dreams, I was just tired." Mamoru took a long sip of his ice tea. He really hated what he felt when his lips touched her, it felt even worse knowing that he would probably do it again if he got a chance to. Motoki sighed feeling very sad for Mamoru. He was a lonely guy, who accepted his loneliness, lived and breathed in his grey world. And it was the world he wanted, a world where there wasn't anyone to trust, or worry for; and no one to do the same for him. And yet, he could see his smile become larger whenever Usagi was around, even in their fights; his smile was still there somewhere in his eyes. Then why, why did he want Usagi out of his grey world? Was it her age, her habits, or was it something else pushing her away.

"Chiba, those are just dreams. They mean nothing." Motoki urged. He knew the dreams he had of Usagi troubled him a lot. It took all his sleep, and his sanity. He wondered why Mamoru would dream of such a thing, and with Usagi. Ever since he had known Mamoru, he was never the type to just date anyone, or kiss anyone; he stayed to himself no matter who drooled over him. Was his sub-conscience telling him something? Mamoru sighed resting his head back on the lazy boy.

"I hope they are Motoki. All I know is that it's best to stay away from odango for now. Until the heat is off." Mamoru said sternly looking off into space again. All Motoki could do for now was agree, since there really were no other options.

Another day ended, the weekend was finally here! Nobody was happier then Usagi, except she was held behind after class for another detention. She was caught eating in class again, after being late for school. She grumbled leaving the school, cursing Ms. Haruna for being so evil to her. The sun was setting, an orange tint just started to paint the sky. It was warm and crisp, a feeling she always loved. She wished she could share the walk home with someone, maybe that hot guy who kissed her hand. Her mind floated to her conversation with Naru about the hottie, and Umino ruined it by butting in again. Usagi laughed to herself remembering how hilarious he looked when Naru beat him.

It was also strange not to see Ami around for lunch, she was really hoping to invite her to eat with her.

"Ah, it's you?" That voice seemed familiar but she wasn't sure from where. She turned around a little confused, this was normally when she saw Mamoru, but it defiantly wasn't him since she didn't hear odango.

She turned around to see his winning smile. It was him, the guy of her dreams.

"Usagi-san right? I'm Mizu" He smiled brightly gesturing for a handshake. She wondered if he would kiss her hand again, and was rather sad when he didn't. But his bright eyes and happy smile made up for it.

"Hai!" Usagi beamed him a wonderful pretty smile, blushing a little from all the heat she felt on her face.

"On your way to the arcade?" Mizu asked. It was just his luck. He had planned to see her at the arcade, fortunate for him, he found her on the street. It would be strange to pick her up with Motoki (who clearly didn't want her with him) there. Usagi blushed.

"Hai. Are you going too?" She asked a little flushed about asking him the question. She wondered if it sounded desperate. She hoped that it didn't sound like she was asking him out on a date, but she hoped that he would say 'yes'.

"Well no, I was just taking a walk. It's so nice out here." He smiled looking up to the sky. It was like poetry, the way the sky looked and the way the gentle light hit Usagi's face. She really was very stunning, he never met anyone who was that beautiful. This was worth his time and effort.

"Will you like to walk with me?" He asked sweetly. It was the best thing she had ever heard, next to free ice cream. She didn't want to jump up into the air, but the urge was certainly there. Instead she collected herself, blushing madly, she accepted forgetting she had to go home to finish her homework. They started to walk, side by side, Mizu continued to smile at her as they went.

At first it was silent, but Mizu quickly started to ask polite questions to open the door for an actual date.

"Usagi-san, you go to junior high?" He asked.

"Hai, Juban Junior High." She smiled looking and feeling red. Her palms were sweaty and her heart racing. She was walking beside the most gorgeous man on the planet. And he was showing all the interest. Mizu smiled.

"What is your age?" He asked ticking off an imaginary list in his head. So far her answers were marking 'check' beside each one. When she smiled, there was an angelic beauty to her, something that no other girl matched. He had dated many, in America and in Japan (however short the time). But she was the first one that made his heart skip a beat. What was it about her that made him want her so bad. He went on to ask questions, from her favorite food to where she lived.

Usagi was the happiest she had been in a long time. Each time he looked at her, it felt like nothing else existed. His words were soft and romantic, his compliments of her hair and eyes made her red. She felt wanted and loved.

'Mamoru always made fun of my hair.' She snorted in her head mind happily. Mizu seemed to love everything about her. They strolled on for an hour, until Mizu decided he should walk her home. As they turned corners to her residence, he pulled on her arm gently, making her stop.

She looked up at his eyes, his calm and sweet expression.

"Usagi-san, I had a really nice time with you today" He smiled, his voice soft and low. His gentle gaze made Usagi want to leap out of her skin and jump for happiness.

"Will you go on a date with me Usagi-san?" He asked ever sweetly leaning closer to her. She blushed beautifully, feeling his body coming closer to hers. It was the most romantic moment she had ever felt. Her heart beat in her head. Her lips perked a little.

"Hai." She sighed in a sweet whisper. The alley and street, the houses and cars seemed to vanish around them, only a deep pink background and happy bubbles floated around them. It was like a dream, a heavenly dream. His smile grew sweeter, her eyes glazed with passion.

"I'm looking forward to it." He whispered into her ear. Feeling him so close to her made something opposite to passion happen. It was a sting of nervous, like it was wrong to be there with him. He kept his lips close to her ears still, even after he had said what he wanted to say. Usagi started to feel very uncomfortable with him so close, and felt that it was wrong of him to be in her space. She pulled a little, getting some air. Why did she suddenly feel so worried about her date with him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Usagi-san." He smiled and turned to walk away. Usagi was left with a puzzling beat in her heart. Some strange memory calling for her attention lingered in her soul. Yet, she couldn't make out the words. She wanted to go on a date with Mizu, hoped that she would; and it came true. And yet, a worrisome thought thud against her chest, feeling it was wrong.

* * *

Wow. Just wow! What will happen next? Well only I know HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….I'll stop now. Just to let you guys know, there is some lemon stuff coming up, nothing gross and disgusting, but who it's gonna be with might make you want to kill me- so glad we don't have to include home addresses on fanficton (tee hee). But then again, I could be saying that to steer you away from the real REALLY big scene? Playing with minds, that's what I do. LOL

On the next chapter: Usagi meets a cute little cat on her date with Mizu. And what's to happen when Ai offers a make-up date to Mamoru? Will their destinies change?


	10. Different Paths

Hi guys! Sorry for taking a bit long, but my exams are killing me- like really REALLY killing me. Thanks again so much guys for reading and reviewing! I love reading 'em, so keep them coming. (Big smiles)

Anyhoo, it's about to get seriously dramatic in here, and OH this stuff'll make you wanna hunt me down… teehee I am so ever so cruel…oh well.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten:Different Paths**

Usagi couldn't believe her luck. The hottest guy on the planet had asked her out. She had bounced all over the house and room. It became so intense, that Luna actually started to get dizzy. Her laughter was the happiest it had sounded in days, the little cat friend expected that something really good happened. But Usagi didn't deliver the news to her, she couldn't expect her to talk it over with a cat. Luna tried to nuzzle the information out of her, so that she could keep up to date with what was going on. And if there was reason to be worried.

It was a hot night, but that wasn't why Usagi couldn't fall asleep. She kept her excited smile and glazed eyes locked on Mizu's memory. How sweet and romantic he was. She always wanted the sort of guy who would appreciate things like a sun set.

'Oh wait till I tell Naru-chan'. She gleefully thought. And yet, somewhere in the corner of her heart, there was a feeling; a strange feeling. Something was wrong, could she be forgetting something. Was it just the homework she left behind at school, or was it something else. But slumber finally took the better of her, and she fell asleep with Mizu's name on her lips. It was that name that woke Luna up.

'Mizu-san?' She thought a little upset. Who could this be?

'Could it be that boy from the other day?' Luna was a smart cat, who always kept a stern eye on Usagi's daily activities. Whenever she could she braved the crowded streets to make sure her moon Princess was always safe. But it was that boy, she wished she could've been there to see him. She wondered about it long and hard, what sort of man kisses a girls hand out of the blue. Luna didn't like it, but other then watching over Usagi, there was nothing else to be done.

'Oh Usagi-chan.' She sadly whispered. There was so much the girl had gone through, so many things she had seen; and yet all her memories were gone and that was the way she wanted it to be. And yet, it seemed Usagi's path from Mamoru was parting, and really quick. But Luna was helpless, there was nothing she could do to bring Usagi's memories back, it was something they would have to do on their own.

She watched over the blonde sleeping princess, wondering if such a bad day would come, when Usagi's path was no longer with Mamoru.

Mamoru had the worst dreams, things he didn't want to see came each time his eyes closed. He saw Usagi again, black and blue and crying. He had shook her, yelled her and kissed her. He had broken the kiss this time though and shouted something to her, something about 'not me?'. He wondered, what did he mean by that. He got up again, this time looking down to the side Usagi had slept in. She was really cute balled up against him, kissing him back. It was the greatest feeling he ever had. The sweet feel of her lips on his.

'Sick Chiba, you're sick.' He cursed himself. How and why was he thinking of such things, and with Usagi was twisting his sanity. Things like that couldn't and shouldn't happen, especially when his relationship with her was a very strange kind. One day they were enemies like they always had been, and then; they were in a weird place. Neither friends or foes.

"What am I gonna do?" He asked himself walking and getting a nice tall glass of ice water. It was what he needed, and the cold feeling hit his body the right way. He felt better, more relaxed, he may even get some sleep. But would he see her again.

It was morning, and his room remained dark. He had always kept his apartment so dark, fidget and cold looking, it suited his very well. He liked the grey un-invited feel. It kept people away. He sighed and got ready for another day of school. Time had gone by really fast, and it was now clocking in to do the presentation. He worried though, Usagi attended that school. Why did things always go back to her.

A couple of shy knocks at the door captured his attention. He wondered who that could be.

"Mamoru-san, um hello." It was Ai, in the plainest clothes, and looking…rather ordinary, less then ordinary. Mamoru was taken back, his voice caught in his throat. Without that ghastly make-up, and flashy clothes, Ai was actually very beautiful. She was beautiful to begin with, but without all that extra work, she took his breath away. He looked down at her, her sweet eyes looking up at him. She seemed flushed and embarrassed, as if she was trembling.

"Good morning Ai. What are you doing here?" Mamoru asked tolerant of her for the first time since he had met her. He actually even had a smile on his face, happy to see her.

"Um, well I was wondering if I…um if I could walk with you…to school." Ai looked down, her cheeks looking suddenly rosey. She was talking softly, in a low voice, something close to a whisper. Mamoru was taken back again. He had never had so many surprises in his life, so quickly. She had made such a dramatic transformation. He was thinking long and hard, not really about if he should take the offer, but about her.

"I understand. Gomen, for bothering you." Ai said sweetly, her eyes looking heart broken and sad. She walked away with a sad smile, when Mamoru snapped from his trance.

"No, wait. I'd love to walk with you to school." Mamoru grabbed her arm, not really sure what he was doing, or why. Was he really going to walk with her to school. She had come to his door, obviously in a wreck, perhaps staying up all night rehearsing how she would ask him. He felt for her. After all, she had made a lot of changes to herself. But he wondered, could these changes be for real.

He had no time to think about that right now though, he had other things in his mind. And Ai had been staring at him for a long time, wondering what he was doing.

"Let me just grab my things." Mamoru finally said looking a little clumsy himself. He understood how Usagi must feel when preparing in the morning. A smile came to his face thinking of her. It was the strangest thought, to remember Usagi was never his intention. But it was enough to make him pause as he reached for his books.

'I gotta stop this' He thought angrily to himself. He heard Ai cough gently at the door way, she actually waited there, not her usual ways. He stared at her long and hard, she stood there blushing still, and looking really sweet. He wondered, if he started to date someone, maybe he would stop thinking about Usagi. Maybe what he was really feeling was lonely, and in need of a female companion.

"Mamoru-san, is everything okay?" Ai asked after realizing that Mamoru was staring at her for a long time. She smiled to him, making him feeling like all she wanted was to walk with him.

"Ah, yeah, gomen" Mamoru said looking like he was just caught. He turned back around gathering his things, he was too consumed in his books, that he didn't see the wicked smile cross her face.

'Everythings going according to plan.' Ai smirked.

Usagi yawned yet again. She was exhausted. Her morning was packed with things she didn't want to learn, and then a boring lunch followed. Finally the day was over, and she was looking forward to her date with Mizu. It was all she could think of all day. His face, his sweet words, those beautiful eyes; it made her smile so brightly. She hopped along the streets, panicking some people as she went with her obnoxious laughter (she was thinking of getting another kiss on her hand from Mizu). But nothing could faze her today, she was too happy.

As she bounced along, in her happy thoughts, she never noticed that Mamoru and Ai were walking from the opposite street. They had just missed each other, another fated encounter that just wasn't paid attention to. Ai was quietly walking with the tall Mamoru as they made their way to Motoki's house. They would rehearse one last final time for their presentation, and they would never have to crowd his place again. Mamoru thought he sensed something familiar close by, and his eyes did shift, but he saw nothing. It was that same feeling he got when he kissed Usagi, a tense happy jump in his heart. But where could this feeling be coming from, he wondered? She was not around, and he certainly wasn't kissing her right then.

'Stop this Chiba, you're a child molester for thinking of stuff like that' Mamoru cursed himself, for remembering her again. All throughout the day, there was always something, big or small, but it was there; her memory. And along with Usagi's memory, there was that distant feeling that he had forgotten something. He hated feeling that way. And yet, it was as if the words were at the tip of his tongue just waiting to be said.

Usagi had no clue, of course that Mamoru was close by. She couldn't focus on anything but Mizu. But then it occurred to her, where was she supposed to meet him. They had never discussed where the date would be, or where they'd meet. Her eyes swelled into large circles as her smile twitched madly. She screamed as she fell into a oblivion of colourful swirls.

"Oh, how can this be. And he was so dreamy." She whined to herself, sniffling. She walked slowly now, slumped over and depressed. Her heavy sighs could be heard as she mopped the streets with her hair. She felt stupid and devastated.

'To think a guy like that would ask me "USAGI" out' She pouted with teary eyes.

"Usagi-chan!" It was Mizu, he was running up to her looking dashing as always. Usagi turned and saw him. A large smile came on her face, she couldn't hide how happy she was.

"Glad I caught you in time." He smiled coming to a stop in front of her. Usagi couldn't do anything but smile, she was too happy to contain herself. He looked down at her, sparkles in his eyes. Usagi blushed under his gaze, she felt so needed, so beautiful. Since the first time she had met him, he had done that to her. Made her feel like no one else but her existed.

"Shall we go?" He smiled. Usagi flashed him a wonderous smile.

Luna had run up and down the streets looking for Usagi. It was late, even for her. Her parents were starting to get concerned too. The time was now hitting nine and Usagi hadn't even called. Her heart was racing as she darted the streets and ran across the busy roads. She was out of breath and getting very tired. That long break after fighting the dark forces, had made her out of shape.

She stopped, panting.

"Usagi-chan, where are you?" She whispered looking out into the distance.

The city lit up with all the different lights. It had become bright and alive, even in the dark. Usagi had never seen the city look so beautiful. Mizu walked beside her for a long time just taking her around town after eating. He enjoyed her happy gasps when she saw something new. Even started to smile whenever she did. Something about her, just made him feel very happy and he wondered why.

"Usagi-chan, are you having a good time?" He asked coming to a stop by the street corner. The crowd had thinned so much, just a handful of people. Usagi had always seen it busy with people pushing and screaming trying to get to work.

"Hai." Usagi blushed. He stared down at her with his big eyes doing that strange thing in her stomach. His hand found hers. She blushed even more, realizing that her hand was locked in his. His smile grew even softer as he continued to look down at her. Usagi felt hot, and nervous. Storms of bee's had attacked her tummy. His head started to move closer to hers.

"Usagi-chan." He whispered gently as he closed the gap between them. Usagi swallowed, feeling too nervous to think. There was an awful feeling in her chest, a panic surged over her hands and feet.

'This isn't what I felt like with Mamoru….' It was the weirdest thought to have, and yet it was true. She had felt good kissing Mamoru, and yet her head spun terribly with Mizu. Her heart went mad and beat badly against her chest. Her eyes started to water as Mizu's face came closer.

"Meow Meow." They both heard but before neither of them could react, a white blur had attacked Mizu. He was pushed over on to the pavement. Usagi came out of her bizarre trance and realized what was going on. She started to breath a little heavy from the shock her body went through. She watched Mizu fight with the white cat, who seemed familiar. Finally the cat let up and moved away from Mizu and started to nuzzle sweetly against Usagi's leg. It was then that she noticed the crescent bald spot on his furry head.

'Just like Luna's' She thought surprised to see another cat have the exact trademark.

"Artemis!" A girl came rushing up to Usagi. She looked almost like her. Her blonde hair followed down to well past her knees, and a bright red bow tied some of it up. Usagi watched the girl for a bit, feeling rather strange about meeting her.

"Gomen, he never does that." The girl smiled and bowed. Mizu got up, his normal self wanting to lash out at the girl and her abusive cat. But he saw Usagi standing there, and remembered what he was all about.

"No it's okay." He sighed and smiled getting to his feet. He dusted off himself as Artemis hissed at him.

"Artemis!" the girl scolded, not sure why her cat had turned on somebody. Usagi felt suddenly very uncomfortable with Mizu, like the picture was wrong. The girl apologized again feeling like she shouldn't leave the girl with the man. He seemed nice enough, but there was a strange vibe she got from him.

"Well goodbye." Mizu smiled and waved as he once again took Usagi's hand and walked off, leaving the blonde and her white cat looking upset. Artemis's back curled angrily, wanting to jump out of his owner's arms. But she held on tightly.

"OH no you don't. That was very bad Artemis. Bad kitty." The girl scolded as she went the other way.

They had walked closer to Usagi's house now, after Mizu had lost his opportunity to kiss Usagi there, he planned that he would do it before dropping her home. That was the perfect place. Usagi was too lost in her thoughts to see the wicked smirks that came to Mizu's face here and there. As they approached home Usagi started to feel normal again, like things were back to the way it was supposed to be. She was once again, comfortable with Mizu. She wondered why she had felt that way to begin with. Was it just nervousness? But why hadn't she been this way with Mamoru, the person who had taken her first kiss? A strange expression came to her face when she thought about that day when her lips locked in with his. Mostly embarrassed that she had kissed back.

He sighed for the final time. His heart had raced madly so much just awhile ago, after he had insisted on dropping Ai home when Mizu never showed up. His normal attitude towards Mizu had come back. But after he had come home, his chest hurt madly, as if something was going to happen. He had remembered Usagi over and over again, the same strain he felt when she was in trouble plaguing his whole body. He wanted to rip his heart out, to stop the pain from killing him.

"I gotta get some air." He moaned in pain, as he left his apartment. He wondered on the way down, was he going mad, was his mind finally gone. Why Usagi, why did she always come into mind, and especially when he was in so much pain. His chest beat against his clothes, the pounding noise in his ears. Was she in trouble? He thought. Suddenly, a panic drown over him, the thought of Usagi in trouble was killing him. He darted down the hallways, Usagi all he could see.

They were closing in around the corner, Usagi's head in jumbles. Her mind had drifted from thing to thing. And on the top of the list was Mamoru. Even with Mizu still holding on to her hand and leading her home, she thought about him. The kiss he gave her, the way he held her. All the details she had never paid attention to suddenly came into her mind. Why hadn't she seen those things before. He had even said something to her.

'No wait, that was in my dream.' She remembered. She had a dream, about kissing him, and he had said something, something loving and tender to her. Her eyes soften remembering the looking in his eyes, how happy and warm he was. She blushed.

'Mamoru, what was your dream?' She thought. He had a dream too, could it have been the same one? But that was impossible, how could they be having the same dream. Then again, how could they have been kissing that day, like they had. It was like they were lovers, who had kissed many times before. Usagi blushed even more thinking about such a thing. She wondered what he was doing then? She hadn't seen him in a long time. Maybe the kiss was nothing for him. She felt upset with the idea of his brushing her off, like nothing had happened.

"Usagi-chan, is that your house?" Mizu pointed down the street to her home. The house was lit up, she wondered why it seemed so busy. She nodded.

"I had a great time." He said softly as he turned to her. Usagi turned to face him, his eyes forcing her to melt away Mamoru. He was deeply gazing down at her, like nothing else mattered, and she felt that way too. His hands came up to her shoulders, his body coming closer to hers. Usagi gasped alittle not sure what to do, if she should even accept this to happen. He was leaning in, moving incredibly slow.

Mamoru ran, without thinking he just kept running. He wasn't sure where he was going, but his heart was taking him there. He stormed past Luna, Usagi's cat, who wondered what was going on. She followed behind, trying to keep up with his speed.

'Did something happen?' She thought wildly as she followed behind. As they ran, Luna recognized where he was going, it was Usagi's house. Luna started to worry, what could have happened. She sped up to make sure she didn't loose him.

Mizu licked his lips, he would finally get to kiss her, with no interruptions. He leaned in even more, closing in our her little pink lips. Usagi became overwhelmed. A worry fell over her, she felt what she was about to do was wrong, that her place was elsewhere. Mizu's lips came down, but Usagi moved her face so that she felt his lips on her cheeks. It was not a kiss, but it still felt wrong. Usagi was no longer blushing in glee, but feeling very nervous.

'This isn't right….' She thought, her eyes tearing up a little. But this is what she wanted, a hot guy on a date with her.

He couldn't exhale as he came to a dead stop. His mouth fell open, his heart sinking into deep misery. Mamoru saw Mizu leaned over Usagi, kissing her, and she wasn't doing anything to push away. His heart fell even further. He felt deranged and angry, so much that the pain in his chest was comparing to the pain in his head. What was going on, why did he feel this way. Luna came rushing to a stop too, horror planted on her face as Mizu pulled back.

'Usagi-chan…'Luna whispered teary eyed. She looked up at Mamoru, a vacant expression on his face. He was in shock, like his heart had given up, his soul had left his body. She felt for him, the hurt he must feel inside. But she knew he didn't understand why he felt this way.

But instead of rushing over and beating Mizu into nothing, Mamoru smiled and started to walk away. Luna was confused and she watched him disappear into the darkness.

'Odango.' He thought.

Mizu was confused he looked down to her face still moved away from his gaze. He wondered why the sad expression.

"Usagi-chan?" He asked feeling a little upset that she ignored his kiss. No girl rejected a kiss from him, he was the stud that everyone always fell for. But Usagi seemed resistant.

"Gomen. I just…" Usagi started. She felt really guilty. It wasn't like Mamoru and her were a couple, then why did it feel like she was cheating on him. He didn't say anything to her, nor had she seen him in a while. So what if he was nice to her that day in his apartment, but that was only to humour her probably. And here she was with the cutest guy in the whole world, on a date. And he thought she was so beautiful and yet she pulled away from his kiss.

"It's okay Usagi-chan." Mizu smiled. His ego and pride was really hurt, but he wasn't going to lash out just then. He hadn't achieved what he was going for yet. Instead he forced a perfect smile and understanding eyes.

"You should go home." He smiled. Usagi smiled back as she started to walk away. Everything about the date felt weird. It started off so perfect, why did he try to have to kiss her. Why was Mamoru's kiss in her head suddenly. She never thought about it like this, she had said to herself that it was nothing. So what if it was her first kiss. And she wasn't even awake for it anyways, so why did it matter so much. She walked off to her home, without looking back at Mizu who kicked the gates in upset.

"That girl" He cursed grinding his teeth. He had worked so hard to act the perfect gentlemen, to be the sort of guy flakes like Usagi fell for. He wondered as he walked, if the rejection had something to do with Mamoru.

'They are together…hmm, gotta make sure he stays out of this.' He plotted. He would get home quickly and talk it over with his evil sister, and make up the next stage. A twisted smile came on his face. By the end of the month, she would defiantly be his.

* * *

OOOHHHH getting tres interesting? LOL Anyhoo, sorry for the delay, but I'll try to get in chapters quicker. Thanks again

On the next chapter: Mamoru goes on a short date with Ai, and Usagi goes to the amusement park with Mizu. Will Mamoru accept that Usagi isn't his? Will Usagi realize she likes Mamoru?


	11. Amusing Park

Hi guys! Sorry Sorry Sorry! I know I'm a bit late, but it's summer! LOL I know, that's a bad excuse, shame on me. Oh and just an update, I did okay on my exams, enough to get me into the next semester of Uni hell. Horray for educational oppression!

Anyhoo,

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:Amusing Park**

It was late. She hadn't realized how late it was until she got inside her house. Her head was spinning out of control. There were different emotions that roller coasted in her mind. Was she happy about her night, or upset?

'Why didn't I kiss him?' She asked herself feeling especially retarded for rejecting a very hot guy, who she had the best time with. But the kiss he leaned for was scary for her. The feeling she thought she'd have didn't come, instead she wanted to pull away. She gently touched her lips, feeling exhausted suddenly.

"USAGI!" Her mother shouted spinning a spatula in one hand. Her father crept up behind her, crying his eyes out in what seemed like two large fountains draining from his eyes. Usagi moved, leaning against the door, she saw what time it was. Time flew.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!" Ikuko, her mother, shouted angrily. She seemed to have grown to at least 50 feet, flames burning madly in the background as she hovered over Usagi's frightened body.

"Gomen mama!" Usagi pleaded.

"You get your butt upstairs young lady!" Kenji, her father demanded pulling his daughter from the evil flames of Ikuko. Usagi did as she was told and rushed up the stairs.

"I don't know what's gotten into that girl. She's never been this late?" Ikuko calmed wiping away the sweat from her forehead. Her blood pressure had blasted through the roof. There was a strange silence except for what sounded like carving. She looked over and saw her husband carving into a large slab of wood, paying no attention to her hassle.

She cringed in madness.

"KENJI!" She shouted.

Usagi gasped for air, she was finally safe in her room. Luna was there too, looking strangely angry. But how could a cat be angry at her, without knowing the difference between right and wrong. She relaxed, leaning against her door. What was going on in her life, when did feelings become so complex. She sighed taking a seat on her bed.

"Ahh, what am I feeling? Why didn't I let him kiss me?" She asked herself, causing Luna to have a heart attack. She panicked, who was she talking about, and when did this happen? As Luna spun into a circle of misery, Usagi thought, long and hard. When she kissed Mamoru she didn't feel this way, she felt happy; confused about her feelings for him, but she felt happy. And it happened so strangely, as if they had kissed many times before. And yet, with Mizu, even knowing how hot he was, and how much she liked him; she just couldn't. It felt like she was cheating on Mamoru.

"That's crazy though, Mamoru and I aren't…" She faded off into her own thoughts again, leaving Luna feeling desperately sad for her moon princess. And what was more upsetting was that this situation was starting to look more and more serious.

"What? No way? Are you sure?" Motoki asked strangely hassled by what Mamoru said. It was like some fake fairy tale, that he hoped only lived in books. He couldn't believe it though, Usagi, his little Usagi; kissed Mizu.

"I'm sure." Mamoru didn't know why he had to tell Motoki about it, this late at night; but he felt that if he kept it in his heart, his mind would burst. What was happening to him, why was he feeling this way; why did his chest hurt so much after seeing Usagi with Mizu. Motoki poured him a cup of coffee, sipping away on his own cup. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I can't believe it. Usagi-chan must be so confused." Motoki looked down at Mamoru, he had never seen him like this. He knew that he liked Usagi, maybe even loved her; but it was that same emotion keeping him away from her. The situation was very complex and getting worse everyday. Motoki didn't know what to say to his friend, or how to tell him that things would be alright.

"Hey, it was only date Chiba. I mean Mizu will probably pay no attention to her-"

"I don't care Motoki. I don't even know why I feel so bothered by it. I mean she's free to do whatever she wants." Mamoru explained after taking a long sip of his coffee. He knew he was lying to himself, about what, he wasn't sure just yet. But he was lying to himself. Motoki sighed, not sure what more he could add to his words. How can the situation be helped, if Mamoru wasn't even going to admit his feelings to himself.

After a long grilling, Usagi was free to go, but she had to serve time; a week of it. She had skinned herself to the bone doing all those chores, and no TV and radio was making her short sentence unbearable. But her time had come, and she was free to walk the streets to have fun. She took in a deep breath, so happy to be outside. There was a difference in the air when you were able to enjoy it jail free. It was the best feeling. She wondered about Mizu the whole time though, he hadn't called once, nor did he make an effort to find her. She had come to the conclusion that he wasn't interested in her after all; not after the kissing situation.

"Usagi!" Naru called for her. Usagi's spirit was lifted when she saw Naru and Umino rushing down to see her.

"Hey you guys!" Usagi smiled back.

"Are you able to go to the amusement park today?" Naru asked smiling and panting. Usagi looked excited.

"Yeah! Are you guys going?" She smiled brightly. What a nice way of celebrating her first day of freedom, as well as stop thinking about the complex parts of life.

"Yeah, their having this cool new contest; and the grand prize is romantic trip for two on a cruise!" Naru beamed holding up a pamphlet in Usagi's face. Umino adjusted his foggy glasses.

"Contestants must go through a series of games, and which ever couple is able to get the most points; wins the trip." Umino said pointing at the part of the flyer where it outlined the rules. Usagi became increasingly excited. She pictured herself on the cruise, a large silver moon looking down at her; and then it hit her.

"I don't have a partner though." She cried as she fell back into the swirl of misery. A large tear bubble fell down Naru and Umino's head, when they two realized her dilemma.

"Oh gomen Usagi." Naru said in a small voice, and a twitching regretful smile. Usagi started to cry, flooding the sidewalk with her tears.

"Aw, it's okay Usagi, just come with us. It'll be fun!" Naru smiled petting her on the shoulder comfortably. Usagi stopped her annoying cry-fest, and looked at Naru. She realized she didn't need to win the contest or be in it to have a blast at the amusement park. Heck it's an amusement park, you can have tons of fun no matter what you do.

"Okay!" Usagi smiled jumping up and looking very enthusiastic and determined.

Mamoru was sitting alone in his living room, still thinking about Usagi. It was starting to weed away at his sanity, the thought of her. He hadn't slept in such a long time, nor had he had a minute to himself to think of anything else but her. What was happening to him, why was she doing this. Why did she want to stay in his mind? He tried to drown her, with anything else, but nothing compared to her company.

'I'm becoming a possessive boyfriend, and I'm not even her boyfriend.' He thought angrily at himself. She was dating Mizu now, and that kiss that night said that she was serious about him. Why was Mizu so freaking interested in her suddenly, he didn't exactly strike Mamoru as being satisfied with only a kiss. It sickened him to no end remembering that kiss, that disgusting kiss that Usagi accepted from Mizu. He was better looking then Mizu, a better persona then him; and he would never use her. But Usagi had made her choice.

Suddenly, a couple of soft knocks came to the door. He got up and walked to his apartment door.

When he opened, he saw Ai's big hopeful eyes looking up at him. They always seemed to beg him, beg him to love her; and he wasn't interested in that sort of thing with her. But he was in a weird emotional place himself.

"Gomen, I hope I'm not bothering you Mamoru-san?" Ai said softly looking down blushful to her feet. Mamoru liked the changes in Ai, she seemed nicer, sweeter, and dressed a lot better too.

"No, it's okay." He said, his stern expression disappearing.

"I was wondering Mamoru-san, if you weren't too busy." She paused as if it was the hardest thing to ask. Mamoru waited for her to say it, feeling a little flattered that she felt so shy.

"If you wanted to go to the amusement park with me?" She said sweetly in a low gentle voice. She was quiet as a mouse, looking more innocent then a little kitten; and it fooled Mamoru. He was hesitant, not sure if he really wanted to go out with her again. But it would be nice to get things out of his mind, and get some fresh air.

"Sure. I'll pick you up at 6." Mamoru smiled. This was probably just what he needed, to get out and get Usagi out of his mind. Ai was nice, and her personality had improved so much. She was becoming more his type of girl. She was sweet, and gentle; nothing compared to what she was before. Maybe she realized what she was putting herself out there like, and wanted to change that image.

She smiled at him, beaming with gladness.

"Great." She walked away with rosey cheeks and a slight hop in her step. Mamoru felt glad that she was happy, in some ways, it made him feel better. And yet, in that small part of his mind; there was Usagi again, just waiting to come back.

"I don't think so, I don't even have a partner. You guys go ahead." Usagi insisted when she walked with her friends to the line up for the contest. There were more couples out today, then any other night. The place was filled to the max with people.

"Oh Usagi, you sure you'll be okay. We don't have to enter the contest." Naru said feeling very bad. Umino agreed, they were just kids, and other contests like this would come along again. Usagi smiled though, demanding they go. The line up was moving fast past the entrance for the contestants. There were a handful of organizers there to stamp the couples and get them in.

"Usagi-san!" they heard him call, and when she turned around; there he was, Mizu. Her eyes opened wide, not sure if she was happy to see him; or sad.

"Mizu-san" She smiled.

"I thought I'd never see you again. I lost your number, and I was thinking of stopping by your school. But look at my luck." He smiled coming closer up to the gang. Naru couldn't help but feel a little suspicious of the hottie. He seemed a little too fake. Usagi smiled feeling flattered that he was thinking about her. The crowd behind was pushing them all forward, and Mizu mixed into the crowd.

"It must be fate how we keep pumping into each like this." He smiled again. Usagi blushed.

"Will you like to enter the contest with Usagi-chan. The prize is a trip for two ompf!" Umino faced a devastating hit to the stomach, courtesy of Naru, who didn't like the idea of a stranger going a romantic cruise with her best friend.

"Hey, that sounds like fun. You okay with that Usagi-san?" Mizu smiled brightly, hoping that she would say yes. He really had been thinking about her, all day and all night. He wondered where she had gone to, if she would contact him. He cursed himself so much for loosing her number, how stupid was he. But it really was luck to see her there.

"Um sure." Usagi smiled, a little unsure of what she was getting into. But the crowd pushed again, and with no thought or questioning the men stamped her and Mizu's hand; making them officially entered into the contest.

He wasn't sure if this was a good idea. He didn't really want to enter the contest at all. After all, Ai wasn't exactly his girlfriend or anything. She was just at this point, someone he was dating. He wasn't even sure if they should be going out, but he liked her company. They were in the middle of the crowded line, which was now dying down. He wondered how big it had been earlier.

"Ai, are you sure you want to enter this? I mean we don't know what sort of games they're talking about?" Mamoru asked looking a little stern. He didn't like situations like this, where he wasn't able to say no to big eyes like that.

"It's okay, if you don't want to Mamoru-san, I mean I don't think we'd win. I just thought it would be fun. A change of pace?" She smiled to him. She looked so excited about this contest, and seemed to be really into it. Mamoru thought about what she said.

'A change of pace.' It is what he needed, something to distract him from things like Usagi. He nodded and decided to stay in the line, that was moving rather fast and was still rather crowded.

Suddenly, his hand had been stamped as well as Ai, who became ultra ecstatic.

"Great, now all we have to do, is wait till 7 when the contest starts." Ai smiled looking at her stamp print. She hoped that this would be the sort of thing to get her in the good with Mamoru forever, and she could stop this stupid act. She hated the clothes she wore, and the lack of make-up, not to mention the stupid innocent girl act.

Mizu tagged along with them when they left the crowded line. Naru wanted to pull Usagi aside and talk to her about this boy, but hadn't really found the perfect time. After all Mizu was with her like some lost puppy the entire time.

"Hey Naru-chan, you want to play this game?" Umino asked catching her attention. She looked over and it was simple looking; and the prize was a really cute teddy bear.

"Sure!" She smiled rushing over with him to the stall.

"How about it Usagi-san, want me to win you a bear?" Mizu smiled down at her. Usagi felt very strange, like this was wrong; and yet she couldn't help feel great with him. He made her feel very beautiful and wanted. She smiled back.

"Sure." She smiled heaving over with him to the stall.

They started to play, three balls, that was three chances to knock over three bottles. Umino went first. And after 8 tries, he finally won Naru a teddy bear. She giggled at his hopelessness, but was happy with his effort. Mizu was next. He threw the ball over and knocked down the bottles, his first try. Umino's mouth fell to the floor, Naru's lips twitched in an awkward smile.

"Here you go Usagi-san." He smiled handing over the teddy, and as she accepted he leaned in; and gently kissed her forehead. It sparked a weird feeling in her stomach. Naru and Umino panicked, their eyes large like giant moon pies. Usagi looked up at him, wondering what she should do or say. Mizu smiled down at her, with those lovely eyes. He wasn't sure what compelled him to kiss her on the forehead, but he just had to. He wanted to feel like she liked him as much as he liked her. He was not the type to care if a girl liked him or not, but with Usagi; something changed in him.

"Arigato." Usagi smiled, blushing madly. She could tell there was a lot of love in his eyes, all directed to her.

His eyes remained on her, as they walked away. Mamoru had never felt this before. His heart literally shattered when he saw Mizu lean over and kiss Usagi on the forehead. And what killed him was how she smiled and looked at him, with dear eyes. Ai looked up at Mamoru from the stall she was at.

"Mamoru-san? Is everything alright?" She asked not noticing Usagi or Mizu. She wondered what was up with him, and why he was acting to distant today.

"Nothing." He finally said walking away with a small smile. It was meant to happen, of course it was. One day Usagi would find a boyfriend and be on her way. He just never thought that he would feel so desperate to be in her life. All he ever wanted was her to be out of his life, and now that she had fallen out; he missed her.

They had walked all over the park, and finally it was time to be heading back to the contest line, to play some games that counted. Usagi wasn't sure if she should really participate with Mizu; not that she didn't want to, she wasn't the most athletic person. As they walked, Usagi needed to visit the girls washroom as did Naru, and quickly burned the road away from Mizu and Umino.

"Wow, they must really need to go." Umino said, adjusting his glasses again, while Mizu's smile twitched at their amazing speed.

"Usagi, are you sure you want to enter this contest with him. You barely know him." Naru pointed out as they turned the corner. Usagi didn't know what to say, she didn't really want to do anything, but what were the odds of her and him winning since she was so bad at sports.

"Well, it's not like we're going to win Naru-chan." Usagi laughed a little. Naru sighed, and they headed back to where they left the boys. When suddenly, Usagi saw him. Her eyes turned big, her face pale. It was Mamoru. After such a long time, she was seeing him again. He looked as handsome as ever, and even though he was always mean to her; she missed those fights. But then she saw her, a girl taking hold of his arm.

It was Ai. She looked completely different. Usagi's heart beat fast, and she even stopped dead in her tracks from the shock of seeing Mamoru.

"Usagi? Usagi, what's the matter?" Naru asked looking back to see that Usagi looked pale and her eyes large and vacant. Usagi nodded her head, shaking out all the bits that had Mamoru in it, and sported a wide smile.

"Nothing. Lets go." She smiled running beside her. But as the two girls closed in, the crowd around them had swelled. They were squashed as they tried to reach their partners.

"Odango?" Usagi's ears perked when she looked back as her and Naru approached Umino and Mizu. It was Mamoru, his eyes sparkling in worry and alarm. She didn't think he was actually call her that after so long. But her usual attitude towards that name didn't come when she looked back at him, instead her eyes seemed she would cry. They were both silent as they stared at each other. The crowd around them seemed to have disappeared, the noise and pushing all gone. Usagi stared up at him, as he stared down at her, neither one realizing it wasn't a dream. She wanted to say his name, tell him that she had missed him; and that she felt all sorts of things for him. Mamoru had that urge in him too. To confess all the things he kept hidden, when suddenly.

"TEAM PURPLE 25!" and they were shoved away into the gates.

"Wait, no he's my partner!" Ai shouted angrily as she tried to pull away from the organizer who had branded her with a red colour and a number. And her partner, Mizu. He seemed sick to his stomach to be paired up with his own sister for a romantic cruise. How did it all happen. The crowd had shoved and moved so much, that they had become separated, and it didn't help that Usagi had somehow kept back from her group. Naru spotted Usagi and Mamoru looking at the Purple stamp on their hands. Her eyes swelled a little, realizing what Usagi was really going through. It wasn't about Mizu, this was about Mamoru.

"Umino." She said.

"Yeah Naru-chan?" The nerdy boy said adjusting his foggy glasses for the 100th time.

"We have to try and get them to win." She smiled, her eyes glassy and determined. She knew that face, and both Usagi's and Mamoru's face told her the story.

"Those two have to win."

* * *

Well guys, it gets pretty romantic and all Usagi and Mamoru at this point. I think you guys will love to see a little of their normal characters come back- just for some laughs.

On the next chapter: Usagi is a big fan of the amusement park, but not when it comes to the rides and games she just can't handle. Will they end up winning the grand prize?


	12. The Haunted House

Hi Hi! Sorry again to everybody again. It's summer, the beach is toooooo tempting. But, I got you another chapter done here. So I hope you're all happy with me again. Anyhoo, just so everybody knows ahead of time, there's gonna be a lemon coming up real soon; so you're warned.

Oh and I don't own Sailormoon. I should though- LALALALALLA jus kidding.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:The Haunted House**

"This can't be!" Ai screamed to the top of her lungs catching weird looks from the surrounding people. Mizu nodded his head side to side not believing how sick he felt. Paired up in a romantic competition with his sister. How did this happen.

"Listen, there's been a mistake. She's my sister, not my partner!" Mizu grabbed the nearest hand stamper and roughed him a bit. He wanted to be with Usagi, not with Ai. Aside from being paired with his sister, she was plain annoying. It had been a week since he saw Usagi, and he wanted to spend time with her.

"Ah Gomen you guys. It's too late to change now." Naru winked waving a little teasing finger at Ai and Mizu, both of who looked up at the red hair. Behind Naru was a blushing Usagi and a wordless Mamoru. Ai burned up in flames not believing her bad luck. She thought her plans were going perfectly. Usagi was almost out of the picture. Mamoru couldn't help notice how angry Mizu was, ignoring Ai completely. He stared at the young man glaring back at him.

"Usagi-san, you don't have to go through with the contest. We could just go on the-"

"Ah too bad too bad. No time to talk we have to head over to get the first game." Naru jumped in forcefully before Mizu or Ai could put in another word. Mizu and Ai tried very hard to say something, and to go after their lost partners; but Umino and Naru shoved Usagi and Mamoru on their way.

"Naru-chan?" Usagi said wondering why she was doing this. She didn't want to be Mamoru's partner, seeing him was awkward enough.

"It's okay Usagi. Umino and I are gonna be right behind ya." Naru smiled and winked giving Usagi a little bit of comfort. But what was going to happen during this contest. She'd have to talk to Mamoru, look at him; and watch him; it would be a lot to take in, considering they went through so much drama.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Arigato for joining up for the Romantic for Two Cruise trip!" The tall lean man said into the microphone. He seemed too hyper for his age. Mamoru looked down at Usagi after they had all squeezed into the large open ground, cut off from the rest of the park just for the contest. He seemed really worried, and at the same time he couldn't help feel so glad to see her. But it was apparent, that she was here with Mizu; on a date, and had entered the contest together. He was angered by the thought that she was with a guy like that. But he was in no place to say anything to her, he was here with Ai. He was able to get his eyes off of her, to listen to the announcer.

"Okay. So you have all been teamed up into different groups. You're either in Red, blue, Yellow or Purple. Each of these groups will be given a set of tasks to complete. Anything from rides too dangerous to open to the public, to crazy impossible games. Those partners to finish first on all the tasks, will be faced off at the end with the ultimate challenge. Whichever couple finishes the ultimate challenge, wins the trip for two on the romantic cruise!" The crowd cheered, a loud happy scream to start echoed the sky. All the partners were pumped and seeing stars, thinking they would win. The sky was dark now, the traces of sunset gone.

"Behind you are your stations, please see the large displays at the station to see your first task! And good luck to you all!" The announcer blew into his whistle, the crowd didn't wait. There was an angry shove to get to the stations first, girls, boys running over people just to get to the first task, first.

Usagi stood still for a moment watching the crazy pile of people as they kicked and screamed.

"Hey Odango, lets go." Mamoru smiled pulling on her arm. Usagi was surprised, and overwhelmed with happiness. There was some sort of normality in the way he talked. She hoped that it would be like this for the rest of the night.

The crowd flew into different directions, skipping and screaming all the way to their first task.

"Ahh, this is getting way to serious." Usagi's eyes spun around just watching the other partners. They all seemed so determined, and it was starting to freak her out.

"Hey, Odango pay attention or we'll lose before we start." Mamoru grinned moving his finger on the list to see that the first task was pretty simple. And like reflex she was annoyed with him.

"Don't call me that!" She shouted realizing after she said it, how things were going back to normal. It felt nice to see that same evil smirk on his face, looking smug as ever. And yet, so handsome. She blushed.

"Okay, we gotta go this way." He pulled on her arm and headed off to the first ride. Hopefully they made it before the coaster starter.

"That's the first task!" Usagi screamed, her hair buns off her head and spinning out of control as did her eyes. She had never seen a roller coaster that big, or that crazy in her life.

"Come on Odango. Get on." Mamoru pulled her almost unconscious body on to the roller coaster and sat her down. Usagi cringed, she buckled in; wondering why there were so many straps. But before she could ask, the ride stormed off. She screamed to the top of her lungs, all the air she could breath, she swallowed in one helping and continued to scream. Mamoru held on tight too, feeling a little nervous about the ride. He looked over to the amusing face on Usagi's face. She was so beautiful even when she looked so ridiculous. There was a huge line of tears streaming from her face as the coaster continued.

"WHEN- IS – THIS – HELL- GONNA- SSSSTTTTOOOOOOPPPPPP?" Usagi shouted as the coaster came to a loop.

By the time they were at the last task, Usagi was pretty much passed out. She clung on to Mamoru as he dragged her helpless, and shaken body to the final task.

"We're here." Mamoru said looking a little upset at the sight of the last task. Usagi came out of her haze.

"Thank God." Usagi opened her strained eyes, she had cried so much. Her voice hoarse from all the screaming she had done, on the roller coaster, then the two legged run from the man eating lions, followed by the crazy dodge the large balls game; then elevator of terror, the human ping pong game, and finally…finally.

"Shoot the duck and win a prize." The stall manager said welcoming Mamoru and Usagi. Large tear drops hung down Mamoru and Usagi's head, not believing that it was that easy, compared to all the other things they had to do.

"I'll take this one." Mamoru said walking up to the stall. He was sure to get the stupid duck, he just hoped it was really that easy. Usagi was proud of herself, now that she had a moment to realize it. She did really well, for someone who sucked at everything sport.

"AHA! We have a winner. Congratulations. You've made it to the finalist round." The stall keeper smiled handing him a toy duck. Mamoru handed the duck to Usagi who seemed to be very happy with herself. And he had to admit she did very well.

"Arigato." Usagi said, not looking at him. It was the first strange moment since they started this contest.

"Good news, we made it to the final round. You did really good Odango." Mamoru smirked at the little annoyed expression she made. He was glad to see her happy, with him.

"Lets go." He smirked.

There was only one more challenger who hadn't dropped out of the race. Out of the hundreds of people, Mamoru and Usagi were the last and only competing couple. Even Naru and Umino had dropped out, unable to cope with the crazy tasks. Mizu and Ai hadn't even participated, disgusted by their situation.

"Okay, we have only two couples here. The final task is simple." The announcer said looking a bit grim. Everything around him had turned black, just the scary part of his face shone with the flash light as he talked.

He stepped back sharply and unveiled.

"The ultimate haunted house. Escape from it alive, and you win, MMUUAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA gasp HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAAAAHHAHAHAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHAHHAHHAHAHAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAA"

The last two couples stood there, looking very confused and utterly weirded out by the announcer's crazy behavior.

There was a long pause as they watched the crazy announcer.

"BEGIN!" He shouted. The couple competing against Mamoru and Usagi shot off into the doomed house.

"Okay Odango! Lets go!" Mamoru said beaming her a great smile, but he found her shaking madly and hugging on to the side of the stall nearby. Little drops of tears hanging by the edges of her eyes. He realized she was afraid of haunted houses.

"Aw, Odango, don't tell me you're afraid." He said sounded a little bit too disappointed. He was really working hard for those two tickets, and he wasn't even sure why. He wasn't trying to win, or was he.

"It's scary!" She whinned, as she fell to her knees and starting to cry like something had died. Mamoru felt stressed and he let out a big sigh.

"Okay, don't worry. It's all fake." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. She still wasn't sure about it, and tried to protest angrily, but he stormed her off to the haunted house.

"I wonder how Usagi-chan's doing. She hasn't come home. She must still be at the park. Maybe I should go and check up on her." Luna said staring out to the streets. It was rather empty in town, she had expected it to be packed, since it was a nice fresh Friday night. She pressed on slowly, in some ways enjoying her leisurely walk, when she saw a white cat.

"Artemis!" She shouted feeling so happy to see him after so long. The cool cat turned around surprised to see her racing to him.

"Luna!" He smiled with glee as he raced up to her too.

"You're looking good as usual Luna." He smiled. It had been weeks since they had the chance to see each other. Luna blushed.

"Oh Artemis."

"By the way, how is Usagi-chan?" Artemis asked wondering who the boy he saw her with the other night was. Luna sighed, her long story would start now.

Usagi tried her best to convince herself that there was nothing scary about this place. But the ghosts who popped out from nowhere, the strange creepy noises; the pools of blood and other creepy things were telling her otherwise. Mamoru looked around, the small room they had just entered seemed to suddenly become dark, he couldn't see anything. He felt Usagi suddenly grab him, an embrace he hadn't expected.

"I wanna go home!" She whinned crying again. Mamoru sighed, but a smile had come to his face, rather then upset. It felt nice to have her hug him, to trust him enough to look for protection from him. The thought of never leaving the haunted house was pecking at his mind just so he could continue feelings this way. But that could never happen.

"It's okay Odango." He smiled placing a hand on her back. Everything went silent for them. All the scary noises, all the weird things that were popping from the walls, didn't seem to exist. Usagi looked up at Mamoru, as he looked down at her. His heart was racing. He had done fine this entire night. But it was getting real hard to control himself now that she was alone with him, in a dark place; in his arms. Soft puffs of pink hint her cheeks, she felt the same way he did. The urge in her stomach telling her to lean up, to kiss him; to forget whatever it was that was holding her back.

"..U..Usagi…" Her name escaped his lips suddenly, without thinking of saying her name. Usagi's head tilted up to him, as if she anticipated his lips to meet hers. It was as if music was playing, urging them through it's notes, to kiss.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The announcer screamed opening the door of the black dark room freaking both Usagi and Mamoru out of their skins. She screamed holding on to Mamoru as tight as she could as she watched the light from outside come in.

"Congratulations! The other couple dropped out, and you stayed in the black room of silent death the longest! So you win!" The happy announcer announced through a mega phone that just didn't need to be used.

"Will you quit that!" Both Mamoru and Usagi shouted in sync.

They hadn't planned on winning. But what to do with the tickets. It was the strangest thing to realize when all of it was over. Mamoru couldn't help but wonder, was this fate. They had been through so much, and Usagi was not the fit type; and yet she buckled through and passed all the tasks. And why was he working so hard to win. And now he had. What should be done?

"Um." Mamoru said looking down at the tickets as he walked her to the parking lot. The crowd had thinned but there were still a lot of people in the park still. Probably couples who dropped out trying to 'fun' their disappointment away. Usagi swallowed not sure what to say to him about the trip. She couldn't go on the trip with him. It would be so weird. And yet, there was that large part of her heart, that told her to go with him.

'What's going on with me?' She thought. Mamoru sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Listen. We did go through all that with the tasks in all. And we could just go, since it's free and all." He said looking a little bit too stern for his liking. But it was the automatic expression he gave her each time he wanted to tell himself she meant nothing. Usagi didn't look up at him, she only nodded.

"Well I-I-I guess so." Usagi said digging a small hole with her feet, trying not to look up at him.

"So maybe next weekend?" Mamoru asked feeling really weird about what he was doing. He was asking a 16 year old girl out, on a weekend trip on a romantic cruise. How crazy could this get. And it had to be Usagi. What was fate telling him. Could he never escape her. Usagi nodded. It was getting too hot for her, and way too weird. She hoped there was something that could be said about their relationship, but what relationship would she link it to.

"Usagi!" Naru shouted from the distant. Usagi was so glad to see her. Now things could feel somewhat normal.

"Usagi! Congratulations! You won!" Naru beamed her a wide smile. She couldn't help but feel a little bitter, after all Usagi was not the type to bare those tasks. Deep down she must've wanted to win too.

"Mamoru-san, that girl you were with was asking about you?" Umino suddenly blurted out. Naru cringed and suddenly took a swing at him with a large bat labelled 'Umino.'

"I told you not to say a word!" She shouted as she pelted at him in a puff of fog. Mamoru sighed. He had forgotten about Ai. He could tell by the look on Usagi's face, she was disappointed.

"I better go." Usagi said trying to fake a smile. But somehow Mamoru could tell what was going through her head.

"She's just a friend." He blurted out. He got into his car, unable to say goodbye. Usagi was surprised to hear him say that. He drove off, not looking back. She wondered why he told her that. Naru came to Usagi's side, noticing how sad she seemed.

"Cheer up Usagi. Things will work out. You just need to give it some time." Naru smiled. Usagi did feel better, but what was the point of feeling better now. She was now stuck with a great memory of him again. The memories of him and her, on that roller coaster; dodging those large dogde balls. That memory of her and him holding on to each other and staring deeply into each others eyes. He wanted to kiss her, and she wanted that to. And now, that feeling was left in her.

"That's just it Naru-chan. It doesn't matter how much time we have, nothing'll happen." Usagi said faintly looking off to the direction Mamoru had gone off to. She felt hopeless, she wished she could talk to Mamoru. And now this trip, was she and him really going to go through it?

* * *

WOW, I mean WOW! So they won the Cruise! But what weird things will happen?

On the next chapter: Mamoru plans to give the ticket to Reika to go with Usagi, but some weird things happen. Ai and Mizu crash their time alone, and some romantic things you guys have been waiting for. Stay tuned!


	13. Moon Kisses

A big round of thanks to the reviewers! In all my stories I always like to thank you guys, because for many of my stories I used to have almost thousand reviews (but my stories were mysteriously deleted- apparently a very jealous writer said that I broke the rules; of course nobody has told me exactly which rule that was….) ANYWAYS, I'm not bitter at all.

So thanks to you all, except for that one particular person- YEAH I'm speaking to you! LOL

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Moon Kisses **

"Mamoru! I can't believe you're even going to do this to her!" Reika shouted slamming the free Cruise tickets on the table counter.

"What's so hard to believe. I just don't think it's a good idea, is that so bad?" Mamoru retorted, his nose scrounged angrily to the air. He didn't want a lecture from her, or anybody else. He had gone through enough for one week. Motoki smiled trying to cut the tension with his kind words, but he was failing miserably.

"Why are you trying so hard to push her away!" Reika shouted back at Mamoru, demanding he give her answers. But those answers were complex, and in Mamoru's mind; none of her business.

"I don't need this." Mamoru snorted getting to his feet. He had a hard enough time sleeping last night, after all the sweet time he had spent with her. But he had made up his mind, he wasn't going to go through that mental stress again.

"Hey hey, wait, we have that presentation to give today." Motoki said stopping Mamoru from leaving his house. He hated this, it always seemed like no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried; Usagi was always finding a way back into his life. He had spent enough time with her yesterday, time that would last him a life time; but now he would have to see her at school. What if she came up to him, looked at him with those eyes; would he be able to control himself. He grunted, his fists balled. Reika noticed the way his body clenched, like his nerves shut down at the thought of being near her again. But it wasn't that he was disgusted, he was hiding himself from the truth.

'He's torturing himself.' She thought.

Usagi was thrilled and yet horribly confused. What happened at the park. What were the odds of something like that happening. She talked to Luna about it, forgetting that a cat couldn't talk. And yet she felt so comfortable with the furry ball.

And yet, there was this sadness behind all her smiles. Mamoru still wasn't what she wanted him to be. Her feelings were strong for him, enough for her to finally admit; that she liked him.

Mean ol' Mamoru had captured her heart.

The stadium was full. All the students in Usagi's grade up to the seniors. Umino and Naru were saving Usagi a seat in the third row, at Umino's rush. He had note pads, coloured pencils and what not. He was the most excited person there. It was as if he had been waiting for this presentation his whole life, religiously documenting all the presenters and their presentations. Naru yawned, and looked over to her geeky boyfriend, annoyed by his geeky determined passion.

"Umino." She cringed.

"Naru-chan!" Usagi rushed over taking a seat next to her friends.

"Usagi-chan, glad to see you made it. I see you didn't bring a notepad, here use mine." Umino cheerfully smiled and handed her a three ringed binder. Usagi cringed as she turned down the note taking.

"Umino!" Naru shouted as she went ahead and pelted him down with that strange baseball bat.

"Hello students! I'm sure you're all very excited about today presentations!" The principal interrupted the little scrimmage between Naru and Umino as Usagi wiped a tear falling down her head. They all turned their attentions to the stage. The students remained silent as multiple teachers came up and explained the various different careers in medicine. Most of the students were falling asleep, all except Umino, who seemed more then alive.

The first few presenters came on. All of them very boring and very geeky. They explained details of things in very strange big words, which seemed to send Usagi off to the wonderful world of crazy. Naru smiled nervously thinking she should've brought a dictionary. Umino happily wrote away on his notepads. By the time the last presenters came on, Umino had used up 3 of his notepads and worn down 31 pencils. Naru threatened to hit him if he asked again for some help to write notes.

But it was Usagi's strange silent yelp that got Naru's attention back. Her eyes glassy and fixated on the stage in a somewhat horror struck expression.

"Usagi?" Naru asked following her eyes path. It was Mamoru, along with Motoki, Mizu and Ai. She looked over to Usagi again, who seemed more nervous then confused.

Mamoru kept his eyes to the very back of the stadium trying to avoid Usagi's eyes. He had seen her well before the presentations started, her trade mark hair buns hoping along the stairs to the third row. He had kept sighing not really wanting to go on the stage. But this project was worth a huge chunk of his grade. Reika was also watching from the sidelines, noticing how nervous Mamoru was. And he wasn't the nervous type, it was defiantly Usagi's presence that made him so uneasy.

'Mamoru'. She whispered.

It was the longest presentation for Usagi. Mamoru's voice came so clearly to her, bringing back all the sweet things he had said to her. But his voice sounded irritated like he didn't want to be there, near her. She could tell he was upset, that same stern glow he always had. She wondered if he was thinking about her. She sighed a couple of times when he stopped talking and Motoki took over. Mizu was trying to catch Usagi's attention, many times staring right at her with that winning smile. He wasn't sure why he wanted to be with her so badly, it was as if; she broke through his sluty barrier and found a human heart.

Usagi blushed out of nervousness each time her eyes met his. She hoped that Mamoru hadn't seen her. But then again, how could he have, he was too busy staring out to the very last person at the top of the stadium.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Naru whispered noticing her daze out at the end of Mamoru's presentation. It was normal for her to faze away into her dream lands when boring things came to be, but this time; it seemed she was vacant rather then bored.

"Uh? …Oh I'm fine." Usagi laughed nervously waving a hand. Lucky for her, by the time she looked back on the stage, Mamoru and his team was gone.

They were out of the school and in the courtyard, talking. The day was over, well at least for everybody else but Umino; who was still writing more notes even though all the presentations were over. He had been talking so much with all the presenters, harassing them for more in-depth information on their scientific fields. Naru tried many times, to drag him out and away from the disturbed and nervous college students, but Umino was too powerful when he went into nerd mode.

Usagi sat down on the grass adjusting her skirt. It was a really nice day. Used to be, that on days like this, she would hurry away from school to see Motoki; and day dream for a date with him. But she wasn't sure what she should be doing right at that moment.

"Usagi, it's okay" Naru smiled. Usagi smiled. It wasn't that she was sad, she was just in a weird place. She wanted to be with Mamoru so badly. But it seemed like he was with somebody else, that Ai girl. And then there was Mizu. Who was the nicest, most handsome guy she had ever seen, and yet there wasn't that feeling there for him.

"Naru-chan, do you think I'll really end up going on that cruise this weekend?" She asked, as if she was practicing. Naru blinked a few times not sure why she was asking her that. Then she burst out in laughter.

"You didn't ask your parents yet?" She smiled. Usagi slumped over.

"Uh yeah." Usagi wiped the large bubble over her head, looking nervous as her strange smile twitched.

Suddenly the two laughing girls heard a bunch of talking. A group of college students were passing by leading outside of the school courtyard. Motoki, Reika, that Ai girl, Mizu …but no Mamoru. Usagi scanned the students mindlessly hoping to catch a glimpse, but he wasn't there. She sighed feeling very disappointed.

"Usagi-chan!" Reika smiled and waved when she saw the cute blonde. Usagi's smiled back, nervously. It was Reika who first got Usagi involved in all this mess. If it hadn't been for her, maybe that kiss wouldn't have happened. Usagi wasn't sure if she should be happy or mad at her. She raced over along with Motoki. Mizu had passed too far away from the court, and thankfully couldn't see Usagi.

"OH hi Reika-san." Usagi nervously smiled. She and Naru got up to greet their arcade friends.

"How did you like our presentation?" Motoki asked, hoping that it wasn't too boring. Each time he looked over to Usagi, she seemed to be off in her little world. But he couldn't be sure if that was to do with the project.

"It was very well done! I sure learned more out of it then the others." Naru smiled. She did have to admit, that Motoki's presentation was a lot more fun then the others, even got the kids involved in the entertainment of it.

"Yep. Your's was the best." Usagi beamed him a brilliant smile. But she couldn't recall any of the stuff in the presentation, she was too busy thinking (as odd as it sounds).

"Usagi-chan, I need to talk to you about something." Reika smiled pulling out a card from her jacket. Usagi took it. It was her business card.

"I have to leave this evening, but make sure you call me later." Reika smiled, and winked. Motoki giggled nervously, not sure what to say. He knew very well what Reika was going to discuss with her. She failed speaking to Mamoru about the situation, but she hoped that she could get across to Usagi. And yet Motoki couldn't help but feel like it was wasted effort. No matter what, both would probably never admit anything to each other.

"Really, you think I should?" Usagi said to Reika over the phone. She had been chatting with her for less then five minutes when Reika blurted out what she felt was up with Mamoru. Usagi blushed madly.

"Of course. I mean Mamoru is a very busy guy. Just trust me." Reika smiled madly. She felt completely out of character for what she had been doing with Usagi and Mamoru. But something inside her kept telling her to help. Motoki was Mamoru's best friend, but knew very well he was used to 'chiba's grey ways'. But that grey needed to be stopped.

Usagi thought about the entire apartment cooking Mamoru desert mess, it all started from Reika's suggestion. Her face turned like a sneaky cat thinking about that moment, wondering if this was another set up some how. But Reika wasn't responsible for what happened inside that apartment on that day. After all, Usagi was the one who decided to fall asleep, Mamoru was the one who went to sleep on the same bed. And they were both at fault for kissing. Usagi blushed thinking about that kiss. It was so memorable, and yet she couldn't remember it at all. Her first kiss, was an empty flash in time. She wanted another chance to be with Mamoru. But it started to feel like he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Usagi-chan, I know this is very confusing for you. A lot of different things happened." Reika said noticing the line was rather silent. She knew that Usagi was thinking, thinking about what she should do. But her calm sweet voice brought her attention back to the conversation.

"Mamoru is a very reserved person. Always keeps to himself. He's been alone for a very long time. He was orphaned from when he was just a child, and was alone pretty much his whole life. He doesn't like anything to change that lonely world he created…." Reika said softly in a very small voice. Usagi's eyes glassed over, she always thought that Mamoru was a bitter goat, but she would be to, if she had been lonely her whole life. No parents, no siblings, not a single soul to worry for him.

"But your happy and bubbly smile takes away that routine. And it's scary for him." Reika added surprising Usagi. She turned red. It was as if Reika was saying out loud, the real feelings Mamoru and her share. Of course it was a big secret, even to the two themselves.

"But Reika-san-"

"Believe me Usagi-san. He needs that trip with you." Reika added beggingly. There was a long pause. Usagi wondered if this was a good idea. Her parents had said okay for her to go, but they didn't know that she was going with a boy. She looked over to a confused Luna, staring at her with big worried eyes.

"Alright." Usagi sighed with big glassy hopeful eyes and blushed cheeks. She always got hot whenever she thought about Mamoru and her on that Cruise. Reika squealed a happy 'great' and a couple of goodbyes were shared. When Usagi hung up, there was a certain content glow on her face. Luna wanted to desperately know what was happening. Usagi fell on to her bed, letting out a big happy sigh. She stared up to the night's sky, to the stars; and prayed that whatever force it was that made her meet Mamoru in the first place, would help them on Friday.

Poor Luna nuzzled closer against Usagi's arm, hoping that something would be revealed to her.

"Oh Luna. I'm so excited. I'm going on that romantic cruise…except that…it's not with Naru and Umino…" Usagi smiled happily. Her voice was low and pleased, like heaven was staring down at her. Luna's ears perked. She hoped that it wasn't that Mizu kid. What would happen if it was Mizu. This would lead to bad things.

"…It's with Mamoru…." Usagi smirked sweetly. She sighed, thanking her lucky stars. Usagi wondered how it would be like, what would be Mamoru's reaction tomorrow, when she asked.

Morning had finally come. Sun rise was beautiful, but it was then that Usagi finally was able to fall asleep. She had been up all night trying to think of what she would say to Mamoru. She pictured the different reactions. What if he changed his mind about the cruise, and wasn't going to go. But it was time for her to sleep. Luna got up, and saw the bags under Usagi's sleeping eyes. She had been up all night, tossing and turning; thinking and sighing.

'Oh Usagi-chan. Don't worry, things will get better.' She wanted to know what was going on between Mamoru and her. If they were really getting back to their normal selfs, or was this trip just a coincidence. She would have to get on that cruise, in order to assess the situation. It was easier back in the days, when she could talk to Usagi, and the other girls. But right now, they were all living their normal lives.

Usagi took in another big breath. What was she doing here. Would this work. She chomped away at her nails as the elevator came to a stop. She hoped that this didn't look odd that she was tracking him down at his apartment for the tickets.

"What am I doing. What if that girl is in his apartment right now…maybe that's his girlfriend." She was panicking now, this was a big mistake. Why did she have to listen to Reika. Her eyes circled in a weird way, her cheeks turned red, she was losing her mind thinking about all these things; when suddenly the doors opened.

"Odango?" it was that voice, Mamoru's voice that kicked her mind back into gear. He was standing there outside the elevator door, holding it open and watching her make strange panicking noises. What was she doing there. And then it occurred to him.

'She's here to see Mizu.' He thought bitterly. Every time he saw her, it reminded him of the kiss she shared with that rotten guy. How could she let the kiss they shared slip so quickly. His cool expression changed quickly to something very cold. He entered the elevator holding the door still open.

"Well you gonna get off or what?" He asked coldly. Usagi snapped out of her dreamy trance. He looked really nice, and smelled so good. Why hadn't she noticed those wonderful eyes.

"Um…well I actually was here …" Usagi stuttered and stumbled a lot with her small words. Blushing madly as she twirled her thumbs mindlessly. Mamoru looked at her strangely, wondering what she was talking about.

"I'm here to see you." She blurted out quickly not making any eye contact with him. Mamoru's eyes widen. He wondered if he heard wrong. But her glassy eyes staring up at him told him that it was true. She was here to see him.

His apartment was bland as ever. Maybe even blander. Functional, and dark; that's what it was always like. Usagi sat down on the couch, the very place she had once sat beside with him. He was standing up by the sliding door leading to his balcony. He wanted to look back at her, but told himself that looking at her would only make it difficult for him. He needed her out of his life, so then why did she always come back. He wanted things to go back to normal, but each time he saw her, his mind would change.

'She's a kid. And she's Usagi…And she's with Mizu' he thought angrily staring out to the apartment across his.

Usagi noticed how quiet it got between them. It used to be they were always at each other throats. That one night at the arcade changed all that. The night he saved her. So then why did it all go so weird between them after just one thing. She cleared her throat, catching Mamoru's attention.

"Um I was wondering. Um. About that Cruise. I just wanted to know…if we were still going?" Usagi asked quietly and keeping her eyes to her feet. She knew he had turned around quickly to see her. Probably really surprised. Mamoru was surprised. He never expected that. He had thought that she was here to maybe tell him that she wasn't going to go. In which case, life would be easier for him.

He didn't know what to say at first. Could this be her way of telling him that she wanted to be with him. He sighed.

"Are you sure you can go?" He asked thinking about what her parents would think. Would they really allow her to go with him, alone on a romantic cruise for a whole weekend? Usagi smiled nervously, blushing even more.

"Well, er."

"You have to tell them." Mamoru cut her off before she could say anything. He wasn't going to take a 16 year old girl on a romantic cruise. He pictured her father, running in a crazy frenzy gathering the necessary tools to make a large bunny cage, and that horrible sign.

"I know." Usagi said staring back down at her hands. This was going to be the weirdest conversation she'd ever have with her parents. She knew what they would say. A big fat NO.

"SURE! " Her parents jumped happily saying. Usagi was sitting on the opposite side of the table, confused and really weirded out.

"What?" Usagi blurted out thinking this had to be a joke. Her mother Ikuko and her father Kenji were smiling, as if she had announced she was getting married.

"With Mamoru, you can go wherever you like." Ikuko smiled.

'Okay, I knew it, it's a joke.' Usagi thought bitterly. She hated it when her parents were sarcastic.

"Listen honey, that young man saved your life and seems to care so much about you. And besides Mamoru is a great guy, and you both won that prize." Ikuko smiled petting her daughters hair. Usagi was in disbelief. Those weren't really her words, what she was seeing was in her head; what was really coming out of mother's mouth was 'are you crazy? Go on a Cruise with that older man!'. This had to be a dream, she was going to wake up any moment now.

"Just don't do anything daddy's might cage ya for." Kenji madly emphasized trying to pin the 'do not feed the Usagi' sign. Luckily, Ikuko always knew how to handle that sign situation, a good ol' wack to the head…a few dozen times.

Usagi couldn't believe it. They actually said yes. Usagi watched her parents fight for a few more minutes, the usual spatula on her fathers head routine; before she headed to her room. Luna stared at her. She knew very well where Usagi had been. She wanted so badly to get inside that apartment and make sure nothing 'interesting' happened. After all, the last time Usagi was in there, Mamoru and her ended up on his bed, kissing. Sweat drops fell down her face, as she waited for Usagi to say something. She looked confused, but very happy. She seemed more herself today, and it had been a long time since she looked herself.

"I can't believe it. Luna, I'm going on the cruise with him!" Usagi jumped happily.

"Are you sure, you and Mrs. Tsukino. One of you could go with her." Mamoru sounded very confused and very nervous. He had called her parents to convince one of them to go with Usagi instead of him. It was, in his little way, his way of getting Usagi out of his hair and out of his apartment. It was hard enough to see her there, sitting on his couch, looking just as pretty as always.

And now, her father was pressuring him, a 20 year college student to go on a romantic cruise with his teenage daughter. The world had gone mad. Mr. Tsukino laughed loudly for a bit on the phone with worried Mamoru still stuttering.

"Ah don't worry about it son. I trust you. And when I say trust you, I mean that you won't touch my daughter or I'll brutally dismember AAAHH-"

"Gomen Mamoru, forgive my idiot husband. What he was trying to say was, that we both trust that you and Usagi will have a safe and good trip." Ikuko smiled, hitting her wailing husband on the head behind her. Mamoru turned red. What was going on. Usagi's parents should've said no to him, no to this whole ridiculous idea. He sighed, defeated.

"Okay." He said softly, looking very stern and upset with his situation. It was getting more and more difficult to control himself. And this was a topper. Alone with Usagi on a romantic cruise. Could the odds get any bigger?

He said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. What was he going to do now. Suddenly the door knocked. Reluctantly, he went to answer the door. It was Ai, and her smiling happy face.

"Oh hi Ai." He said faintly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was this panic that it was Usagi again.

"Mamoru-san I got great news! I was able to pull some strings, and I'll be able to join you on that romantic cruise this weekend!" Ai squealed happily shoving her ticket in Mamoru's shocked face. He looked at the ticket, feeling the world end.

"Isn't that great! Now you can spend your time with me, instead of that other girl." Ai sounded a bit too bitter, infact she sounded an awful like her old self. And it didn't take Mamoru too long to realize that tone. He sighed, thinking back to the amusement park, and her attitude then. He hated to admit it, but he fell for a stupid trick. That she was actually different. In the end of the day, nobody could force anyone to change, that person needs to want to change. And Ai wasn't changing because she wanted to improve herself, she was changing just to get him. He let out a small grunt, feeling really weird about his situation. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to go with Usagi. To spend time with her, it was his grey attitude that kept him from her.

"Listen Ai. I'm going with Usagi. Sorry. Maybe some other time." He smiled nervously and shut the door quickly.

"But Mamoru." She angrily voiced. After she had gone through so much trouble to get the tickets. He stood behind the door, shaking his head. What was going through his head. He wasn't even in control of what choices he made anymore. The only reason he went out with Ai all those times, was to get Usagi out of his head, to connect to a female to drown his need for companionship. And then there was Usagi herself. He didn't want to be with her, to be around her because he felt so many different things for her. And yet, he wanted to be with her all the time and every time.

'What am I gonna do.' He thought bitterly to himself.

Time seemed to zip. He had kept himself awake pretty much the entire night, and now he was outside on the dock waiting for Usagi. What crazy twist in fate had brought him here, to tonight. He looked up to the Cruise boat, people had already started to board. The crowd wasn't as large as he thought it would be. He scanned the line, to see if Ai could be spotted. He really didn't want her around him, it would make things very strange.

"Hey Mamoru-san." Kenji said brightly waving at him as he and Usagi approached. Usagi seemed to be blushing madly, from embarrassment. Her father had come to drop her off, and give Mamoru a rule book, of all the things he could not do with his daughter. Kenji passed Mamoru this crazy 304 page book, eyeing him closely. Mamoru laughed nervously.

"Dad, stop that." Usagi groaned, an orange flaming aura surrounding her.

"Well kitten, you have a great time." Kenji smiled giving his daughter a nice big hug. Usagi hugged back taking a hold of her suit case.

"And you…I hope you don't have too much of a great time." Kenji's eyes became small like little slits, darting daggers to Mamoru, who became flabbergasted and pink.

It wasn't too bad. In fact it was going pretty good. Usagi had waved from the cruise down at her father, as he waved a flag demanding Mamoru keep his hands to himself. Both of them sulked embarrassed by his actions. But they had floated far from the port now, and were heading towards an open ocean, and a faint moon in the horizon. The sun set had stretched far and wide, kissing everything as it went. Usagi was at awe, she had never seen the sea look so magnificent. Mamoru had to admit, it was beautiful.

"We should go and get settled in." Mamoru suggested grabbing a hold of his suit case as well as Usagi's.

"Ah, it's okay. I can take it." Usagi smiled nervously. She wondered how awkward it would be for the rest of the two days. She reminded herself not to blush, but it couldn't be helped. Mamoru ignored her and walked away. Usagi ran after him to keep up as the crowd parted to do the same.

They weren't lost, just trying to get to their room. The hallways stretched for too long, making Usagi feel dizzy and tired. Mamoru finally found his room on his boarding pass.

"Okay well this is my room. Lets see where you are." He said grabbing a hold of Usagi's pass. She was too dizzy to know what was going on. Her eyes swirled as she made a silly noise to match the spinning sensation she felt.

"Are you sea sick?" He asked looking a little stern. Usagi nodded a funny no, and mentioned something about not wanting to go to school today. He sighed.

"What? This can't be. It's got to be a mistake." Mamoru's eyes shot wide, the shock and terror ripping through his mind. Usagi came out of her trance as the door to Mamoru's room opened. She looked inside and became just as alarmed.

"We're in the same room…." Mamoru whispered looking at the king size bed, in the romantic kisses décor. It was the most elegant room both had ever seen, but it was defiantly a honeymooners room.

"Oh my god, what're we gonna do?" Usagi bit at her nails, as if she was eating corn. She was red, with puffs of embarrassed smoke coming from her hair buns.

"You stay here, I'm gonna go see if this can be changed." Mamoru took off quickly leaving the bags at the door. He wasn't going to sleep in the same room as her, never mind the same bed. This could not be happening. His heart was racing, the urge to kiss her in a place like this was romantic. But it just couldn't happen. She was still a kid, and had plenty of time to grow up, not to mention the fact that it was Usagi. His sworn foe. He walked quickly, darting the corners to find someone he could bring up his problem with. And finally he spotted an attendant, wait, no not an attendant; the guy from the contest. The tall lean man who carried that annoying mega-phone, which he still had. Hopefully he would be able to help him.

Usagi scanned the bed, it was big and comfy, the best she had ever seen. The place was large. There was a roomy living area, with a large window, you could see the entire sea and horizon. A nice standard size mini kitchen, with a little fridge. And then, there was the bathroom. A large place of heaven away from heaven. Aside from the design and the size, a big Jacuzzi sat in the middle, waiting for Usagi to jump in. She squeaked with happiness. She'd never been or seen anything like this, and she couldn't believe she was in this room. But then it hit her, Mamoru had gone to replace this one wonderful room, for two pathetic rooms. She sighed, and walked out of the bath, regretting she couldn't try it out.

"Hey Odango!" Mamoru called out for her sounding very bitter. His hair was a bit ruffled too, and he seemed very distraught. Usagi walked out to the large living area, where he took out his car keys and rested down on the couch.

"Well what happened?" Usagi asked feeling irritated with him. He just walked in, insulted her and sat down, staring blankly out at the never-ending sea. Mamoru sighed again, this time sounding upset.

"We're stuck like this." He said not making any eye contact with her. Usagi swallowed hard, her cheeks a little flushed. Mamoru got up and took off his black jacket and placed it on the couch. He looked over at her, and a strange thought came to him. Had he been like this with her before. Aside from that time at his apartment. But this time it felt different. Usagi looked at him too, her eyes glassy wondering what he was thinking. In that mystic moon light, he looked even more handsome.

"Um what should we do then?" Usagi asked feeling very hot under his gaze. He didn't realize that he was staring at her so strongly. He looked out to the sea again and thought about how this was going to work out.

"Well first things first, we should get something to eat, or you'll become one flat Odango." He smirked hoping to bring some sort of normality. But the jokes came easily now that she had stuck out her tongue out at him.

"That's not my name and you know it!" She shouted pointing an accusing finger at him. He remembered that finger, it was the same finger she used at him that night, when she caught him with Ai. Of course that wasn't a date, that just happened to be Ai dragging him out. That reminded him, Ai was going to be here. She was probably lingering around the ship. He cringed. What exactly was she trying to pull.

"Anyways odango atama, we should go." He said walking to the door and waiting for her. She thought about her suit case for a second, remembering that they would be sharing this room. But no time for that, she was getting hungry. All that walking and sea sickness worked up her appetite.

The dinner hall was buzzing with couples and hopeless romantics. The air in there was heavy and saturated in a lovely mist. It was like some story from a book, a beautiful fairy tale. Usagi looked around the hall, it was a large hall, with a doom ceiling. Plenty of chandeliers' and candles, just all the deep romantic things expected on a cruise like this. Dinner was served, along with a short speech by the captain. Usagi couldn't believe it, she could eat whatever and however much she wanted, and it was all for free. She was ecstatic. Her eyes teared up with overwhelming happiness as her third serving of lobster came around. Mamoru's smile twitched. He knew she ate like a little monster, but this was scary.

Dinner was never ending, a singer sang a romantic song as some couples got up to dance. It was very casual Usagi thought, but she hoped that there would be some more formal things, so she could dress up. After all this was like some wonderful fairy tale dream, where she could pretend she was a princess. Mamoru ate his desert quietly, knowing very well he should take this opportunity to ask her to dance. But his attitude about this whole thing was very mixed. He just wasn't sure if he should lead her on with false ideas, when he wasn't sure what he was doing. Usagi seemed disappointed, but said nothing. She hoped that somehow Mamoru would think to ask, but she should've known better.

They had strolled outside for a bit after dinner to gaze up at the moon and get some fresh air. It was starting to feel very stuffy inside, with all the happy couples in love. It was making Usagi sick to her stomach not to mention how annoyed she was getting from all the mushy talk she overheard. She kept her eyes to her feet, wishing that she had come on this with a guy that liked her. She was starting to regret coming on this with Mamoru. So far, they shared less then 10 sentences with each other.

"MAMORU!" Ai screeched as she ran up to Mamoru. He gasped and turned to see that Ai had somehow snuck up and found him. Usagi stared at her blankly for a moment, wondering what she was doing here.

"OH I'm so glad we found each other." She squealed happily. Mamoru could tell that there was something very sinister about the tone of voice she used, and even that small glare to Usagi.

"Ai, hi" Mamoru replied trying not to look too pissed. He had never made any plans with her, but he knew that she would find him.

"Lets go at the front of the boat Mamoru-san, you can see the whole sea from there." Ai said grabbing gently on to his arm. Usagi's face dropped, and she looked down to her feet. She should've known that she would be here, after all that was his girlfriend. This was all a joke. She was the third wheel.

"Um well, Usagi and-"

"It's okay. You two go ahead." Usagi said bitterly and ran away quickly. He tried to stop her but she dashed off to the corner. He wasn't sure, but he could swear that he saw tears.

"Well lets go Mamoru-san." Ai smiled pulling him away to the opposite direction. He wanted to chase after Usagi, but that would again give her another impression that he didn't want to give. He retreated with Ai holding on to his arm.

She felt very triumphant. She was able to steer Mamoru away from her, that blubbly blonde. She sighed sweetly as she walked with Mamoru. It was dark. But without the commercial lights of the city, they could see every little star in the sky. The moon seemed hidden though, behind some strange black clouds. Mamoru wondered about the moon, why it was there, why it came and left like routine; and yet it had nothing to worry about. There was something reminiscent of the big ball of silver, a perfect relation he just couldn't link to. He wondered about Usagi the whole time, where she had run off to; and how he would find her.

"Isn't this beautiful Mamoru-san." Ai smiled tugging on his arm again. He took in a deep breath of fresh air. With Usagi on his mind, he answered a simple yes, and said nothing more. Ai could tell that his thoughts were still with her, but she hoped that her brother would be able to keep her busy.

Mizu did find her. Alone at the back of the Cruise, away from everyone. All the lights were off where she was, all except two little lanterns. She looked up at the stars, wondering why she was so happy about this in the first place. Of course Mamoru wasn't going to spend the entire weekend with her, why would he; when he had a beautiful woman like Ai.

"Usagi-chan." Mizu smiled placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly, hearing his voice. She was surprised to see him there, but he didn't seem shocked to see her.

"What are the odds uh? Even though we got separated, we still met up. What a great fate" He smiled softly. His eyes were calm and glassy, he really was very happy to see her. Her cheeks flushed. His words were always so romantic and always made her feel so important. Maybe it was fate, that they should meet on this cruise. And she was wishing to be on this trip with someone who really did care for her. Maybe the feelings she had for Mizu was confused because of the kiss she had shared with Mamoru. It was clear where his heart was.

"It's beautiful uh? I've never seen the ocean look so wonderful." Mizu smiled inhaling. He always did love the ocean air. Something about the filth of the real world drifting behind him always seemed to lift his spirits. Usagi had to agree. It was a beautiful night. She had never seen so many stars to wish on. But she couldn't make up her mind, on what she wanted to wish for.

"Usagi-chan. I was wondering…" Mizu asked softly. He wasn't doing this for Ai. He would never do anything for her really, and though her plans for Mamoru was evil; he couldn't help play on, he really wanted to spend time with Usagi. And it was for all the right reasons. She was pretty, sweet, kind; and just something about her, just made him smile.

Usagi looked up to him, waiting for him to ask. She hoped that it wasn't something about a kiss. She blushed. She wouldn't know what to say to him.

"Do you think I could spend the day with you tomorrow. I really want to show you a nice time, but it would seem whenever I try; something strange always happens." He smiled cutely, almost shy. He was feeling very timid for some reason. Maybe because for the first time in his life, he feared rejection. And her rejection would be very hard on him. He never chased after a girl, they always ran after him. And yet, Usagi was worth every marathon.

She smiled blushing shyly. He was just so sweet, and a lot more romantic then Mamoru; who was too busy having fun with his girlfriend. She wanted to be on this cruise with someone who cared for, and Mizu cared for her. She could tell in the way he looked at her. He was in love.

"Yeah." Usagi replied very quietly. It was very embarrassing to say it. Mizu's eyes lit up with happiness. It was as if she granted him another chance to life.

"Great!" He smiled. They stayed there for a while, leaning against the rails, ignoring the ocean. Right now, all they could do was stare at each other.

Usagi had come back late. Mizu had kept her tranced in his romantic talks, the pleasant things he said and did. She didn't realize that mostly everybody had gone off to bed. The halls were empty, the pathways on the cruise; all became ghostly. Mizu dropped her to her door, in attempt to see where her room was. She conveniently left out the part, that she was sharing the room with the man she came with. Luckily, she had waited until she saw Mizu turn the corner when she slid in her door key. She was nervous, wondering if Mamoru was there, or if he decided to stay with Ai.

She was upset, each time that pairing ran through her mind. It was a quick second, and she was in the dark room. What was she thinking, things weren't meant to be with Mamoru. It could never be.

"Where were you?" Mamoru shouted suddenly grabbing her by the elbows and pushing her against the door. Usagi yelped, alarmed by his panic rush to her. His eyes looked so strained, as if he had been sitting and staring at one spot, unblinked. Usagi stayed quiet, unable to say anything, she was so shocked.

"Where were you! Do you realize what time it is! You could've been hurt!" He shouted again. Usagi's mouth kept open thinking to say something, but she continued to stare at him, ready to cry. She hated hearing his tone so upset. Mamoru let go of her arms, feeling very stupid for jumping her. He sighed looking down at the ground, realizing how much of his sanity he had lost. He had left Ai, shortly after Usagi had left. He felt sick and disappointed in his life; suddenly nothing seemed worth while. He had sat alone in the dark, waiting and wondering about Usagi. The time ticked on, until it was past 12, and she hadn't stepped into the room. All sorts of crazy thoughts ran through his head. Wondering, had she kissed Mizu again. He worried, so much for her.

So much so, that the very instant he heard her keycard slid in the door, everything in his aching body made him jump. Usagi couldn't see his eyes, his fringe covered his emotions. She swallowed trying to think of something to say. The last time she saw him this upset, it was at the arcade, when he beat away all the danger from her.

But she didn't have to say anything right then, Mamoru said it.

"Did you kiss him again?" He asked silently. Usagi's mind raced, she wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Kiss him?" Usagi stuttered, her hands suddenly became sweaty, her heart running another marathon.

'He's talking about Mizu-san' Usagi panicked.

'How did he know?' Usagi stepped back a little wanting to run away rather then imagine Mamoru standing there in front of her. Had he seen them together under the moon light staring blissfully at each other. Mamoru straightened up, his eyes in focus. The room became heavy in darkness and sadness.

"Mizu. Did you kiss Mizu." He asked again this time looking and sounding completely dead. Mamoru wasn't sure what had come over him suddenly. Why his heart heart him so much, why such a bad sadness swallowed all the little happiness's he had. Usagi's eyes teared up. She felt she had done something to betray Mamoru, even though there wasn't anything to betray. She imagined herself again, staring deeply into Mizu's eyes. How could she have stared at him so lovingly.

Her head slipped down to the floor, feeling the burden of his accusing eyes on him. Mamoru's eyes flinched, a sudden jolt of pain when he realized from her lowered gaze, she had.

"I see." He said turning around to walk away to the living area. Usagi felt disgusted with herself. But had Mamoru showed even a little bit of his care, she would never ever feel so broken down.

"I didn't do anything!" She shouted back after him feeling hot tears start to pool from her eyes. Mamoru looked to his side, wanting to look back at her.

"You kissed him once though, right?" He asked sounding heart broken. Usagi's tears wouldn't stop, she shook her head to a jittery 'no'.

"No I never did." She answered back quickly. She felt she was losing him, as if he was stepping out of their very important relationship. Mamoru could hear her cry, but he suddenly didn't care, he knew she was lying to him.

"You're lying Usagi. You don't have to lie to me." He said sounding even more broken. He felt he was going to cry too. What had happened since the time they came on the ship to now. Why had things changed so quickly. They were having fun together, even though things were quiet between them. It was Ai's appearance that made things turn so, the very thought of her made him angry.

"No I'm not! I never did." She shouted back at him. Usagi hopeful and defenseless. Mamoru turned to her, his eyes glassy. He looked miserable.

"I saw you. I saw him lean in and kiss-"

"No, I turned my face, he didn't kiss me. I would never do that to you." Usagi shouted taking a step towards him. Her tears came crashing down as her words echoed in his mind. His lips opened, shocked by what he heard. She seemed sincere, and yet how could he believe her; he had seen the kiss himself.

"Believe me Mamoru, I would never, not after…not after I kissed…you" Usagi's voice sad and soft, like she had admitted finally what was in her heart all this time. Mamoru was stunned, his expression changed drastically. His heart was racing, and yet he liked the feeling that surged through his chest. He heard her, clear as a morning dew. Usagi stood there, blushing madly, she stared at her feet feeling embarrassed for saying all that she had said. What did she expect but his silence and his strong gaze. She had said so many things to him, she already knew that he was Ai's. And yet, she hoped that perhaps some how he would become hers.

Her eyes closed at the realization of how stupid she was for saying what she said. Her love was unrequited, so why did she announce such things to him. She was shaking. When suddenly she felt his shadow fall over her and his feet come to hers. She looked up only to find his lips had crashed on hers. Her eyes opened widely not sure what she was seeing was really happening. One hand on her cheek and the other took a hold of her shoulder. Finally, he had done what he ached to do for so long. She felt the same for him, all this time; he kept himself so far away.

Usagi closed her eyes when the shock left her body. A warm sweet sensation ran down her spine, a fantastic beating of her heart. It was meant to happen, this kiss was meant to happen. Usagi kept her head titled up to his, as he kept his lips on her. He wasn't sure when he would separate from her, he hoped he would never have to.

But it wasn't just the warm love they felt for each other that kept their lips together, it was something else. A spark. A lingering thought that perhaps they were forgetting something. And whatever it was, was very important.

Finally Mamoru, overwhelmed with all his emotions and strange pulsing head; he parted opening his eyes slowly to capture her image. She opened her eyes, shaking from all the shock and happiness she felt when his lips crashed on hers. Her cheeks were red, a small smile on her lips. Her big happy eyes staring up at him, waiting for him to say the things she wanted him to say. Mamoru couldn't help feel that he had stared down at her like this before, once before those same loving eyes searched his as if he was leaving. His face softened even more, a sighing smile came on.

"You look very beautiful Usagi." Mamoru was able to whisper. He felt he would loss all his breath if he spoke too loud. He never wanted this to end, this one moment in time; he wished he could freeze and forever keep. Usagi blushed even more her eyes moving to the ground, she felt so shy.

"Usagi, can I tell you something?" he asked gently. Usagi nodded shyly, hoping that it wasn't anything bad. His head moved a little so that he could look at her eyes, another big smile on his face.

"I have been thinking about you from the day you were in my apartment, maybe even sooner. I don't know how this all happened, but I know that I can't be apart from you." Mamoru whispered gently pulling her chin up, so that he could gaze at those beautiful eyes. So that his true feelings could be conveyed to her in more then just words. Usagi's eyes became glassy. She wished for this moment for so long, and suddenly in one quick splash of time; her wish came true.

"…I…" He paused moving his lips closer to hers. Usagi anticipated feeling his lips again. Mamoru knew this was right, no matter what he tried to tell himself before, he knew this was right. His head moved until it rubbed against her forehead, and as his lips touched hers.

"I love you." Mamoru whispered, but before Usagi could blush like a bride; a brilliant light captured them both suddenly taking them away….to some place else.

* * *

Ahh, finally I'm done. Nah I'm just kidding, there's still more to come. I really hoped you enjoyed this huge chapter, I thought I'd make it long so that if I don't get the chapter up in the next week; no one would hunt me down. Tee hee.

On the next chapter: Where is this new place Mamoru and Usagi come to? What strange memories come back? A sweet romantic chapter coming up!


	14. Mamoru & Usagi: Realizing Love

Hi guys! I'm really glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter! Made me so happy to see all the happy reviews! A BIG THANK YOU to all!

So here's the next chapter, it's not exactly going back, NOT BACK BACK; like to the moon…Oh you'll see LOL

Enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen: Mamoru & Usagi**

** Realizing Love**

When they're eyes opened they were standing in an apartment. Both Mamoru and Usagi looked around wondering where they had come to all of a sudden. Were they dreaming, or was this still reality.

"Here you can change in my room." A kind voice said opening the door to the room they were standing in. Usagi cringed a little not sure why, the sound of that voice rang something familiar. Mamoru felt it too. Suddenly they saw Usagi's smiling face walk in. Both Mamoru and Usagi gasped unable to comprehend what was going on.

"What's going on!" Usagi yelped, her face a comical mess. But before anything else could happen, the man behind the voice jumped the smiling Usagi. Mamoru and Usagi (standing there shocked) watched on. The Usagi in the dream, fought, with all her might but nothing seemed to push the boy off.

"Akio-san, stop this! What are you doing!" Usagi shouted panicking.

"I broke the bank feeding you! You owe me. Now stay still. Don't worry you'll like it." Akio smirked. Usagi was slammed into the door, feeling pain; but still trying to fight him off.

Usagi backed away not understanding what was going on, why there was another one of her and who was this guy trying to hurt her. And though she was in a cloudy mess, she knew that something about this situation felt familiar. Mamoru couldn't hold himself back, regardless of what was going on, he wasn't going to stand there and watch her get violated. But when he shouted and swung a hard fist at him, his punch went right through Akio. He stepped back, shocked; as was Usagi.

"What the…" Mamoru trying to take another swing, but he had picked her up throwing her on the bed hard. Mamoru went after him, trying his best to pull Akio away; but nothing worked. Usagi standing frightened in the corner, started to let her tears drop. It all felt familiar, all of it; even the boy.

'What's going on, why do I feel this way…' She cried to herself. Mamoru looked back at her, feeling a sharp dagger of pain in his chest. He then looked back down at the bed, where Akio was still fighting with Usagi. She was fighting as hard as she could. Her screams and begging cries to be let free hurting ever fiber of his being. He wanted to do something, but what. Nothing he did worked. He couldn't even touch the boy. He shouted at Akio, hoping to reach him some how.

"Get off of her!" He shouted punching through Akio again. Usagi closed her eyes, unable to watch herself go through this. She wanted to run away, but didn't know where to. Why was this happening, why had their special moment turned into this?

And suddenly, a rip snapped her back to watch Akio kissing her double's back. She saw herself weak and crying, still begging to be helped. She cried even more. She looked towards Mamoru, feeling embarrassed and unsafe. His heart was dying the way he felt. His temper rising to new levels. He wanted that man off of her.

Suddenly, he saw himself break through the closed bedroom door, and throw Akio off of Usagi, helplessly crying. Both Mamoru and Usagi saw the madness in the double's eyes. He was in a state of insane rage.

Usagi got up, trying her best to cover herself while Mamoru punched Akio a few more times to let go some of the angst he felt.

"If you ever EVER touch her again, I'll kill you!" he shouted finally hearing the break of the wall as Akio landed against it.

Mamoru stepped to Usagi, surprised by all that he saw. Usagi stood up thinking to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. They were both confused and horribly shocked.

But before they could move, another flash came.

This time they heard yelling before their eyes opened. There was Mamoru shaking a soaking wet broken Usagi.

"Don't cry! Don't you dare cry! This is your own fault!" Mamoru shouted in her face as she cried. She was shaking horribly, cold and scared still.

Usagi and Mamoru stood up, wondering what had happened, why they had faded again. He watched the expression on his double's face, it was all becoming too familiar to him. He wondered when had he done this, and why didn't he remember.

"Mamoru, what is going on!" Usagi shouted trying to get the real Mamoru back to earth. He looked down at her still trying to focus on what was happening in his apartment now.

"I don't know. But I think this has to do with that guy." Mamoru said to Usagi quietly. She was going to say something back when her eyes fell on their doubles. She gasped, pointing an unforgiving finger towards them. Mamoru looked and saw the mean way he grabbed her and pulled her to kiss him. It was the coldest look on his face, and the worst way to kiss someone he knew he cared for.

'What is this! Some weird dimension?' He thought bitterly. But this was how he was acting with her in his world too.

The white light came, this time Usagi shouted, not wanting to go until they knew what was going on. But the light didn't hear or care to know what they wanted; and took them to one final place.

They gasped, taking large steps back, both blushing madly as they watched on. Usagi turned red, ready to pass out. She never expected this, not this.

"Usako, I love you." Mamoru whispered as he climaxed, sharing the wonderful feeling with his love.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi breathlessly said sweetly.

"This isn't happening!" Usagi shouted plugging her ears and shaking her head side to side. This was the single most embarrassing thing to see. Mamoru was horribly embarrassed, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of himself and Usagi. He was blushing watching himself confess such a thing, and even more so knowing that Usagi was with him in such an intimate way. Usagi was biting away at her nails, not believing it. She wanted to be with Mamoru, but she never pictured that.

Mamoru stepped closer to the bed, looking down at himself and Usagi. She was staring up at him with that beautiful smile, and those wonderful eyes. Those eyes made him forget everything sad in his life, all the grey seemed to go away with her in his life. And then he looked over to himself, staring down at her with equal love. They were tangled together, making love, saying their love; forgetting everything around them. This is what he always wanted with Usagi, but never thought he could have. This happy place, where they could be together and nothing could tear them apart. He looked over to Usagi still standing by the door, too embarrassed to look at what was happening with the double Mamoru. He smiled to himself, realizing how sweet it was of her to be this shy.

It was then, things became clear. Who he was, where he was; and who she was to him. All the feelings he had, made sense, all these familiar thoughts were real. The truth behind their lives, the places they had been; the turmoil they had seen. All of it, was clear as rain. And most importantly, the truth in their destined love.

He walked over to her, ignoring himself and the double Usagi still kissing in bed. She was still biting away at her nails, obviously still wondering what was going on. He placed a gentle hand on her, ready to admit all the things he kept hidden.

"Usagi." He smiled as she turned around to face him.

"What's going on Mamoru, where are we?" She asked with tearful eyes. She didn't like having two of herself, on top of seeing what she was seeing right there; and with Mamoru watching too. He smiled leaning down to her. She blushed a little moving closer to the door, wondering if he was going to kiss her again. And even though she didn't know where they were, and how they ended up there; she was excited to be kissed.

"Usagi, I remember." He smiled. Usagi's eyes widened, not sure what he remembered. He pointed to their doubles, in bed, rolling around in their love.

"I remember when we did that." He whispered. Usagi yelped, a hand on her chest trying to keep her heart from jumping out.

"What! We never did that! I would remember that!" She shouted in embarrassment and fear. What was Mamoru babbling about, she would remember that. If she did that with Mamoru, she would…

And suddenly, the feeling dawned on her. The pictures of all the things that her mind slipped away came back. Her eyes glassed over, her face seemed blank as the thoughts rolled in. Mamoru looked down at her, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay Usagi, we're together again." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. And in a flash, everything in their history came to light. From the day they first met, to their first kiss; and last. Their beautiful story, their tragic lives, to all the things in between.

"We're finally together Mamoru, finally." Usagi whispered in tears. She remembered. Every single moment separated, and every moment together.

They returned in the comfort of the same white light that took them. Their lips were still together, as if sealed. Usagi's eyes opened, tears still streaking down. She pulled back, not really wanting to, but for air and to understand what had happened. Mamoru reluctantly accepted her withdrawal. He looked down at her, the way he always wanted to. He remembered it all now. He was Prince Endymion, of earth. And she was the moon princess. The very princess that had saved the whole world.

"Usagi." He smiled looking down at her. She felt that she was cheated, like fate had played a horrible game on her.

"Why did…why did all of this happen?" Usagi asked starting to cry. The first time she had met Mamoru, she had hit him her test paper; if she hadn't, he would never have been in her life. Such a small moment in time would determine if they would be or wouldn't be. All the troubles that followed. Their first realization of their true identities.

"That's right, you're Sailormoon." Mamoru whispered smiling down at her. Just moments ago she was troublesome Usagi, a person he had to hate, a person he just couldn't stop loving. And now it all made sense, why his care for her was always there. Why he would jump into hell to save her. He thought this magic between them started on that day, in the arcade when he risked his life to save her, but this had started much earlier. It was on the moon when he first fell in love, and now that same moon had brought them back. He looked outside to see that the moon had come out of hiding and was slowly flying in the dark clouds. As if smiling down just for them.

"Mamoru, did all that really happen?" Usagi asked quietly gaining his attention again. He smiled and nodded. He had to admit this new found destiny would be hard to swallow had it not been for his desperate need to be with her. And yet even so, he could relate to how she felt. How memories like that, that spanned for so long could be kept tucked under a blanket for this long. He put a hand on her shoulder and moved closer. But this time he had no intention of kissing, this was all too much.

"Odango atama." He whispered. The way the light from outside hit his face, the slight squint in his eyes; just the way his smile painted his face, his words would be sincere. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"I know it's a lot to get, but all the memories are ours." He smiled. She thought she would never accept that name, never never never. But the very sound of it made her knees feel weak. The affections he felt for her were conveyed clearly through his eyes, and the very thought of his lips finding hers again drove her insane.

"Then why did we forget it all?" She smiled a small tear running down her cheek. Mamoru looked down at her chest, where the crystal brooch was always on Sailormoon.

"The Crystal, took all your energy. But you wished for all of us to go back, go back to the peace." He smiled pointing at her chest. Usagi blushed.

"You saved us all Usagi." He smiled again getting closer. Usagi's eyes widened.

"My friends!...Luna" Her smile softened at the memory of all her conversations. No wonder it always seemed like she paid attention to every little word she would say. She giggled at the thought of all the heart attacks she gave the poor kitty. Mamoru felt better seeing that Usagi was feeling better.

But he couldn't help wonder. What was it that took them back, why now. Could it be because his heart was aching for her so badly, so loudly. At the thought of losing her to another man, drove him insane. Could it be that simple. But he had been brought to that point before, at the arcade with those thugs. Something was different. Something that he hadn't seen.

"What should we do now?" Usagi asked breaking his train of thoughts. It was late, and they were tired. Both had been through a lot in such a short amount of time. He sighed, taking off his jacket.

"We should get some sleep." He said relaxing his shoulders a bit. He felt the most relaxed he ever felt. It seemed as though he could finally take proper breaths of air, rather then anxious spurts of life. Usagi blushed looking to the bed room. Mamoru turned around too wondering what she was so anxious about.

"Oh….yah. You take it. I'll sleep here for the night." He smiled. She wasn't ready yet, for her it all felt unreal. She needed some time to herself. He wasn't going to keep her up to talk about things. She nodded and headed to the bed.

"Goodnight" Mamoru said turning around to his couch. It was big, but not enough for him to sleep well. He sighed a little feeling a bit disappointed. Yet it didn't matter, he was glad to remember all that he did. Usagi was a part of his life, she was his. He took off his shirt and stared out to the moon. It was dark but beautiful outside, he wished she was there beside to see it with him. But she needed rest, time to soak all the memories she had.

'Did you do this?' Mamoru asked the bright big moon, who silently watched him. A sweet smile came to his face.

'Arigato. You brought us here didn't you? Made things the way they were, just for us to find each other.' Mamoru continued. The boat turned a little, but the moon followed Mamoru's eyes, giving him the first bit of light; so that his world was clear.

"Mamoru…" Her small voice crept quietly at him. He turned quickly staring at her in her cute pink pajama's. He didn't blush, but he did feel very embarrassed and slightly turned on. His mind had for a shot thought to that last place, in the bed with her; kissing her passionately.

Usagi looked down at the couch, he wouldn't fit there, there was no way. But she could easily and comfortably sleep there.

"Why don't you take the bed." She smiled taking a seat on the couch.

"No it's alright. I'll be fine."

"You won't be able to fit on this." Usagi smirked getting a bit upset with his arguing. He smirked back knowing that he couldn't.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go to bed, both of us." He said so blankly and so casually, and yet it freaked Usagi out. She thought he was rather bold. The large binder of rules her father gave him suddenly coming to view.

"No, nothing bad. I'll stay on one side, you on the other." He said looking a bit stern, more like the Mamoru she fought with. Usagi's eyes wouldn't calm down back to normal they were so big. Her mouth was open too, shocked that he even suggested such a thing. But to Mamoru, what did it matter, he had done things with her in bed that probably should've made her head spin, but those were memories that had passed on.

Usagi followed him to bed, a strange happy nervousness straining her heart. He took of his shirt and fell down on the bed, sighing; it was very comfortable. He was glad he passed up the couch. Usagi walked to her side of the bed, her weird smile twitching. She was horribly nervous, and still trying to think if this was right. Mamoru sensed how uncomfortable she was, and wondered if there was a chance that not all her memories had landed yet. He turned to her as she feebly and ever to gently went inside the sheets.

"Hey, don't go getting any thoughts now Odango. I ain't that sort of guy." He smirked turning his head mistrustingly to the side. Usagi's hair buns zapped in a cringe, she was upset with what he said. She spun over to face him, her eyes beaming threats.

"Why you. I would never do anything to a guy like you!" She grinded her teeth. Mamoru smirked again, feeling that she was a bit more relaxed, mad but relaxed.

"Don't flatter yourself Odango." He smirked again. Usagi was about to say something when a thought came to her head. Their first night together. Those same eyes were staring back at her playfully teasing her. But that night, his eyes were full of passion and lust for her when he took her in his arms and sent shivers up her body with every touch. Her eyes turned vacant, but Mamoru didn't worry, he could tell she was remembering something. Usagi snapped out of her memory, sitting up quickly with the sheets under her chin. She panted wondering if it was a memory or a dream.

"You okay?" Mamoru asked wanting to know what memory came back. Usagi blushed having him sitting so close. It felt so good to be in his arms, and she remembered how wonderful she felt being so intimate with him. She blushed laying back down to her side. It was too much to take in, and so many different questions left unanswered. Like how did she a moon princess end up on earth, where was her kingdom and what had happened to her. Mamoru rolled on his back and stared up at the ceiling, an overwhelming need to hug her knocking on the side of his head. But he couldn't, not with so many different spots of their history still missing.

"Goodnight Odango." He smirked flicking her visible hair bun. She cringed, but was smiling. She was on the same boat, same room and sleeping with her biggest love, and though she knew they were an item; how and what had happened were still left in the dark.

Okay, that's done. Thank god fingers were hurting. Anyhoo, I'm getting married in 5 days, so I won't be able to write anything while I'm on me honey moon. (OOOHHHHH) LOL But I'll be sure to write some great stuff when I get back. Sit tight my people. LOVE YOU ALL!

On the next chapter: There are still missing pieces to their tale, and even though Usagi knows that she and Mamoru are together; can she get past Mizu's love? Find out next!


	15. Stepping Up

Hi Everybody! It's me! And I'm all married LOL Sad thing is, I won't be able to enjoy it too much, I have to go back to school in the winter! DANG-NA-MIT! Oh well, the honeymoon was good- OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH LOL

Anyways, I made you all wait too long, and I'm really sorry about that. But I'm back and we can all go back to the regular updates. Thanks again to the reviewers and my loyal readers! Love you!

Enjoy!

**Chapter fifteen: Stepping Up**

It was the light from the large window that touched Usagi's skin. She was fast asleep, as if it had been ages since she relaxed. Mamoru was turned to his side, still laying down and watching her. He had woken up with the sun rise, unable to get any more sleep. It had been the first night in a long while since he slept that well. He expected to be awake the whole night thinking about what had happened and where he was now, but he was just too relaxed, his mind for the first time; serene. He wished, as he watched her snore gently, that this would never end, that he could watch her for the rest of his life. Not all his memories had returned, but he had enough in his mind to want Usagi forever with him. That first kiss, on the moon; in her kingdom, when he first knelt down to kiss her. To when they first met on earth, what a crazy fate it was. So many different turns they took in their lives, and still they remained; and still came back together. It was destiny, he knew. But what had happened, on the moon, with their love, why had they come to this earth in the first place. He wished there was a way to figure this out.

Suddenly Usagi groaned a little, her expression looking disturbed, like she was having a poor dream. And she was, she dreamt that she was standing alone in a ruined place. It was dark there, she called out for someone, but no one answered. She could see the blue of the earth outside in the abyss of space, but nothing else. A sadness welled in her stomach, wondering why she felt such a great loss.

"Usagi…" Mamoru gently moved to hold her. It had been an urge he was fighting for a long time, and it felt so wonderful to be able to embrace her. She snuggled into his chest, feeling a lot of her stress vanish. Mamoru was warm, the sweet smell of her hair; the soft sigh that escaped her lips when he took her into his arms. His eyes became heavy, and closed as she relaxed in his arms.

"It's okay." He whispered as he too faded back to sleep.

"It'll be alright." 

It was well past breakfast, when knocking came on the door. Mamoru was fast asleep, too deep into his dream world to move. Usagi woke though, feeling rather warm and under something heavy. Her eyes fluttered open to see Mamoru's chest in her vision and his arm protectively wrapped over her. She blushed. How long had they been like this. She wondered if he had planned that. A sweet smirk came to her face as she moved to sit up, hearing the knocks on the door once again. She didn't want to leave the bed, she wanted to fake her sleepiness and go back in his arms. But the knocks continued.

She sighed and moved to the door, yawning as she entered the living courters, sluggishly making her way to the door. She opened it slowly and gasped when she saw.

"Good morning Usagi-san." Mizu smiled brightly and became a little excited to see that she was in her pajama's. He wished it was something a little more sexy but this was good. Usagi's blushed, a weird smile on her face.

"Mizu-san..what…what're you doing here?" Usagi struggled to find the right words, hoping that Mamoru didn't get to see this. She liked the way Mizu was with her, but Mamoru was her lost love. She couldn't leave him, regardless of all the weirdness they went through.

"For breakfast of course." Mizu smiled sporting another brilliant smile. He looked really good, and smelled good too. Usagi wondered what she should do. She wanted to be with Mamoru, but she made plans with Mizu last night; when Mamoru had abandoned her for Ai. That was another thing, what would he do with Ai? Would he break things off with her.

"Mizu?" Mamoru came out of the shadow's and to the door suddenly. Usagi gasped comically as Mamoru appeared behind her, but it had devastated Mizu. There was Mamoru, with no shirt; standing with Usagi with her pajama's on. What was he doing in her room, had he stayed the night. And judging by his ruffled hair, and the 'morning' wake; he had. Mizu was silent for a few moments, just staring at Mamoru.

'Oh no, this is bad.' Usagi thought as she looked from Mizu to Mamoru. She stepped aside allowing Mamoru to move to the door. She wondered if Mizu would say anything or if Mamoru would start to fight.

"What are you doing here?" Mamoru asked. His eyes had narrowed considerably, madness knocking at his head. Regardless, he wasn't going to let Usagi go with him, she was his; and always his.

Mizu regained composure and cleared his throat.

"Well Usagi-san and I have plans to spend the day together." Mizu said looking to Usagi standing at the door, she was beet red and biting away at her nails. Her nervousness made him think things, that maybe she had spent the night with Mamoru. After all they had won this cruise together.

"Well I'm sorry, but she can't make it. You better get going." Mamoru asserted closing his eyes and the door. Usagi moved back looking a bit shocked at how well that went. Mamoru turned to her looking a bit frustrated.

"You made plans with him?" He asked a little roughly. Usagi swallowed, she wasn't sure why she felt so tense, but she did. It was those icy eyes that always sent shivers up her spine. But she wasn't scared of him, just worried that it seemed bad.

"Sort of." Usagi explained with a comical smile.

"I won't say anything because I left you yesterday. I didn't want to but I did." He started to say. He felt really bad about all the mean things he did to avoid her, and all the time he spent with Ai just to drown Usagi. He should've known better then to ditch her. Usagi calmed down, blushing a bit.

"It's okay. I just thought that you wanted to spend time with your girlfrie-"

"She's not." Mamoru blurted out stepping closer to Usagi. She blushed even more being that close to him, and under his hot gaze. It was as if he was telling her soul and not just her.

"I should explain something's." He sighed, feeling really dirty and upset with himself.

"After what happened at the arcade that night..." He started as he walked Usagi to the couch.

"I felt like I had some feelings for you. When I saw those guys…" Mamoru added looking down at Usagi. That memory did torment him whenever it could. Usagi listened carefully, her big blue eyes staring up at him begging him to continue.

"And then that day at the apartment. When we kissed. I liked it, so much that I thought if I had the chance; I would kiss you again." Mamoru smiled a little feeling confident in his feelings now. He looked over to a beet red Usagi, her eyes bulging in blushful bliss.

"I was scared. We always fought…never thought that I would want you so badly in my life." Mamoru's voice trailed off into a soft whisper. He was thinking back to his feelings, when his emotions were lost; when he was lost. In all that grey living, he had never known of colour, never known what to do with such feelings. And they were so strong for Usagi. She watched on, her heart filling with that happy sensation. She finally heard and felt what she thought she could never have with Mamoru.

"Gomen, I was avoiding you. Thought that I could just get rid of these feelings." He sadly confessed with a small smile. Usagi's eyes started to water with happiness.

"Why did you try so hard to avoid me?" Usagi asked wondering what was holding him back for so long. Why he didn't want anything to happen between them, even though his very soul ached for her. Mamoru moved towards her, looking down into her eyes.

"Because you are young Usagi. And you and I always in fights. I thought that, you weren't exactly interested in a guy like me. We're so different." He admitted. Usagi felt a little disappointed by his statements. She was a lot younger then him, but when did age became a issue, considering they just found out they were meant to be a lot sooner. Mamoru understood her disappointed smile.

"Yet…it's that same difference that makes you so perfect for me Usagi." He smiled brushing the long strands of hair off of her face. In all the confusion, she had forgotten that she was still in her pajama's.

"I thought I was alone, and always would be." He smiled. He moved his head down to hers and gently placed a simple kiss on her forehead. She blushed, heat burning up her whole face. She never knew that Mamoru could have such a side. But she had seen this side of him before, the sweet passionate man that gave up his life for her.

Suddenly, her eyes became vacant, spell bound almost as her mind drifted to that time, when Mamoru ran in front of her; to protect her. She heard herself scream his name as the cut plunged deeper into him.

"Usagi?" He shook her gently wondering what had happened to her. Usagi came out of her trance, a small helpless tear fell down her cheek.

"What is it?" Mamoru asked worried.

"I remember how we died. All of us" She smiled sadly. Mamoru sighed, smiling slightly himself. It was the one memory she could have lived without, but the clock could not be turned. What happened, had happened.

"I can't believe this!" Ai screamed throwing the night stand lamp across the floor. She had never been this mad in her life.

"How dare he! How dare he!" She shouted again, unbelieving. Mizu was seated calmly on the couch. He had expected her to react this badly. He felt betrayed by Usagi, feeling like she owed him something. In the back of his hurt feelings, he felt his heart break. She was the first girl he felt like this for, and rather then be grateful for his attention; she went to him, Mamoru. His eyes closed picturing how it happened, how Mamoru just walked up to the door behind her, the image so suggestive. What could they have been doing?

"I'm gonna set this straight with that bitch once and for all!" Ai shouted getting back Mizu's attention. She stormed to the door.

"What are you going to do, just tell her off?" Mizu smirked. He had no plans himself. He worked so hard to gain her trust, and it all had shattered. He had left her last night, she was alone, he was sure of it. So when did Mamoru come? Did he sneak into her room in the night, and slept with her. Had they slept together before, or was this the first? All these questions burned his chest for answers.

"Yeah!" Ai shouted opening the door in a rush and slamming it shut. Mizu sighed. This over-reaction of hers was going to cost Mamoru. But what did it matter, it was obvious what Usagi's choice was, and he was not it. And yet still, he needed to know; why Mamoru? What was so good about him?

"Usagi, eat more?" Mamoru asked putting his hand up in the air for some more service. Usagi wasn't feeling very hungry, mostly sad and confused. Why did they all have to see such things in their lives. Why did they alone have to face troubles like this? Usagi felt she had lost a lot of her soul in these wars, battling monsters and being less of a normal girl. Guess it answered the question why she never felt normal.

"No I'm good." She nodded politely dismissing the extra helping of eggs. Mamoru felt sad for Usagi. He wasn't sure what was worse, her sad eyes from knowing the truth; or the sadness she would feel if they hadn't found out.

"Do you think the girls remember?" Usagi asked hopeful. Mamoru smiled warmly his hand reaching out to comfort hers.

"Yes. I think they do." He smiled. Usagi felt a lot better. Many questions weren't answered, but the main memories that told them who they were had come back. She should've been extra happy like she was last night, but something felt wrong. Mamoru could feel her dis-comfort, and hoped that it was not because of him.

"Usagi, if there's something that I said or did-"

"No, that's not it." She sighed feeling bad for tormenting her lost love. It had been so long since she could embrace him, love him, kiss him.

"I just hope…that this won't go away again." She sighed sadly with a small smile on her face. Her cheeks were flushed but not from shyness, but from sadness. Mamoru became worried for her, and her heart ache. He understood what she meant.

"I don't want us to forget. Or to be parted again….I-I don't think I could go through that again." She felt tears coming, burning at her to cry, but she just didn't want to. All those memories of her past, of her real past had overwhelmed her; but now she was upset with fate. That they should be brought together and parted so many times. When would this end, when could they just be.

"I know. But if there's anything I learned from you…" He smiled. Usagi looked up at him, wondering what could it be that she taught him. A brilliant smile came to his face, a glow Usagi had never seen on him before.

"That you have to live every day." He whispered gently. And it was true. It was something that came naturally to her. To flow in and out a day without carrying burden, because it did nothing to worry over what you carried. She smiled. She never pictured in all their bitter fights, that he would be the one to cheer her up whenever she was down.

"The important thing is that we found each other once again. No matter how many times we part, I'll always be with you." His warm smile did something in Usagi's chest. It beat quickly, the need to hug and kiss him screaming from her silence. They sat still staring into each other's eyes, as if to forever burn the other's image into their minds. He didn't want to forget her no more, never again he prayed. And she did the same. No matter where they went, no matter how far or in what situation; she wanted to remains his.

She had stormed through pretty much every corner of the cruise, even hassling innocent sweet hearts as she went. She wanted to find them, but it seemed they had both disappeared. Ai stomped her foot finally hitting ticked off nerves she never hit. Her anger had swelled since she heard the news, and now that it became hard to find Mamoru; temper was only getting hotter.

Usagi and Mamoru forgot Ai and Mizu, they had lost time to make up for. This trip was fated, their encounter that night was too. In fact, every movement they made was for this moment, so that they could have this peace again. She stared out to the ocean, the afternoon just the perfect warmth. She inhaled taking in the sea air. Mamoru felt like he should say something, but what to say. He had already said all that he wanted too, and yet there were still words left in his mouth.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Ai screeched as she busted down the door to reveal a very puzzled and frightened couple.

"Ai." Mamoru said, his eyes narrowing. He couldn't believe he ever thought that she was tolerable even for a second. Ai was shaking with madness to see that girl standing beside her catch.

"How dare you think that you could take my Mamoru away from me! Just who do you think you are!" She shouted storming closer to Usagi and getting closer. Usagi backed up a little feeling very hot and upset. But before Ai could get any closer to Usagi, Mamoru grabbed Ai uncomfortably by the elbow and pushed her back. She was shocked to see that Mamoru did that to her, after all the time and effort she spent to please him.

"Ai, stop this!" He shouted. Usagi looked up at Mamoru a little surprised herself. Her eyes went back to a shaking Ai, who was very beautiful and very sexy; but it was that temper and that attitude that drove men away.

"Mamoru! After all the time we shared, you are ditching me for her?" She pointed a disgusted finger on Usagi, her face scrounged repulsed by the blonde. Usagi's eyes narrowed too.

"Hey." Usagi said grinding her teeth and loosing a lot of her own patience.

"Don't you speak to me! Do you know who I am? I own you that's how powerful my family is." She scolded with a triumphant smile.

"That's it." Mamoru's eyes closed, his voice deep. Ai and Usagi both looked up at him, Ai feeling particularly worried. She had never heard his voice like that.

"You think that just because you have money, you can talk to people like that?" He took a step forward to Ai, but his threatening voice didn't force her legs to shake; she stood there in front of him as cocky as ever.

"Now listen to me you dollar hussy." He shouted, his eyes strained with red veins. Ai's left eye started to twitch feeling a little trapped. No one had ever spoken to her like that, and no man had ever dumped her. She was too beautiful too powerful to be treated this way.

"If you ever come near us again, I won't be responsible for what I do." His voice was stern, in a low growl almost. Usagi's eyes widened, she had never seen Mamoru this upset. He didn't even look that crazy, but just the way his eyes were. He was tense, almost as if he was holding his fist back from hitting Ai.

"Now get out of here, and leave us alone." He said putting an arm around Usagi and pulling her to walk to the other side. Usagi blushed and wanted to see what was on Ai's face, but was too scared to look back. She supposed that the girl was shaking with uncontrollable anger and waited to hear swear words. But she never heard anything.

Ai was furious. More then she had ever been in her life. She shook in her high heels, not from the crisp cool ocean air, but from the frustration and madness building in the pit of her stomach.

"You'll pay for this humiliation." She growled under her breath.

Usagi stayed quiet for a long while, not sure what she could say to the silent Mamoru. Whenever her eyes shifted to see what he was thinking, he still looked upset. She wanted to say something to relax him, but what. He stared out to the flooded world before him, wondering, when these perils would end. When could they just be free to love each other without any disturbance.

"Mamoru." Usagi said sweetly tugging on his casual blue jacket. He looked down to her romantic eyes, her slight smile. Just a glance at her and his woe's seemed to vanish from his veins.

"Gomen, I never meant to be so angry." He said quietly to her pulling her closer to him. She blushed. She couldn't be sure, but every time he touched her; a surge of warmth would electrify her body. She wanted to be hugged by him, wanted to be near him all the time. And now that could be possible.

"It's just that now that we found out who we really are, we can finally have time together and…" Mamoru felt like he was a child again, begging for love and attention. Usagi smiled, it felt really good to be needed by him so much. He looked down to those eyes, now closed, happily snuggling into him.

"Usagi." He whispered as they continued to stare out to nothing. It didn't matter to him that so much was still missing from his memories about their past lives. Everything he needed to know about each other before this, he understood. But it was their lives on the moon he wanted to know. Who was that enemy that destroyed their love, destroyed their homes and lives. And could that life be restored.

Well there you have it folks, another chapter. I'll be posting the next one pretty soon too, and I think you will love it! I hope. LOL

On the next chapter: Ai's still bitter and boils up Mizu to feel the same rage, what revenge will the two siblings scheme. Will it be enough to ruin the last night on the Cruise for Mamoru and Usagi. Stayed tuned!


	16. A Moonlight Memory

Hello Hello! Thanks a bunch again to the readers and especially the reviewers- I do love you all so ever so much. I did this chapter keeping in mind to those reviews made on 'Enemies to More' about wanting more Usagi and Mamoru, rather then the whole group effect. But I got include the group. And I'm sure so far I kept it very UsagiMamoru LOL This chapter however, will be rated **SERIOUS R**. Because there's a lemon (OH YES, finally the lemon!) LOL It's not gonna be something tasteless and sick. It'll stick to the romantic feel and the passionate love they have. It won't have nothing crude, or just plain disgusting, it'll be sweet and romantic. So readers be aware, skip the chapter or just that particular part if you're offended by such things.

Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoy! I should also warn that the story is coming to a close.

Oh yes and just a quick note, for some reason or another; having troubles doing simple text changes like underlining and seperating the different sections of the chapter with plain dots. I'm not sure what's wrong with fanfiction's editing stuff, but that's why I'm not able to seperate the sections anymore, so I apologise if it's a little different to follow.

Thanks.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Sixteen:A Moonlight Memory**

"Usako." He breathed

"I love you" He whispered as the sensation rushed his body. It was a feeling that matched nothing else on earth. The feeling of her skin, that blushful smile, those beautiful longing eyes staring up at him. She was still smiling weakly as he came to a stop, unable to move off of her, fear of loosing her again.

"Mamo-chan…"

Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Mamoru? Are you alright?" Usagi asked looking concerned. She had been talking about how mean Ms. Haruna is always to her, when she looked to find Mamoru's eyes glazed over. He was deep in thought, his mind already fixated on something else. He blinked a few times, realizing where he was. They were in the dining hall, eating lunch.

"Gomen…" He sighed smiling ridiculously. It was usually Usagi who did things like day dream. And what a dream it was. He had became really excited, almost to a strange point that he may force her just there. He looked at her, she was smiling at him; in a playful way. She was really cute when she wanted to be. And that hair style, how could he ever had made a single rude comment about them.

'Oh yeh'. He smirked.

"So Odango atama, want more odango atama?" He was being childish and he knew it, but it had been awhile since he called her that. Her nose scrounged cutely, her arms folded.

"Don't start. You know my name is Usagi. U-SA-GI." She snapped. Mamoru flashed her that smug grin that used to bother her so much, but it did something different in her stomach. An urge of need, a strange urge. She had never felt this way about someone, and never thought that if could be for Mamoru. He was handsome, and really very nice and considerate when he wasn't picking on her. But that odango name didn't really bother her, she was just happy to have him with her.

"Alright alright." He laughed digging into some food. He felt very hungry. During that awkward time, he never felt hungry, just tired and strained. But he felt he had his energy back. He hoped that their last night on the ship was good. He planned to take her shopping and buy her something nice, then to the ball in the evening and finally dancing. He wanted to show her a wonderful time, and make every wish of hers come true. He had waited too long to be with her, and owed her the perfect date. She smiled back at him.

"This is crazy Ai." Mizu exclaimed. He knew his sister was a jealous evil person, but what she was asking. No matter how much he missed Usagi, no matter how much he hated Mamoru. Somehow being around Usagi had changed him, changed the way he thought about people and himself. He didn't want to go back to that self again, and though it hurt to loose Usagi; he was happy with the changes.

"You mean to say, you're alright with Mamoru touching and kissing her every night brother?" Ai smirked taking a sip of her vodka drink. Mizu cringed at the thought. His mind took him to this morning when he saw Mamoru in the same room with Usagi. He knew what they would have done.

"And poor Usagi. He must've tricked her somehow. She seems so innocent and naïve too." Ai added, increasing the agony Mizu felt. He turned towards his sister. She was seating and drinking, after spending such a long time scheming. Mizu should've known better not to fall for her words, but at the very mention of Usagi being touched by that man.

"How are we gonna separate them?" He asked making himself a drink. It had been a long time since he drank, but after everything he had been through; he felt it was much needed. Ai's face shrouded with a happy dark delight. A smirk coming to her face.

"Perfect."

They were ending their shopping. Usagi feeling overwhelmed by all the nice things Mamoru insisted he buy for her. A beautiful silk handkerchief, a small jewel box, and a very expensive hand crafted ancient mirror. It was too much, and she even had to put her foot down. He was trying his best to give her the best date she ever had. It was to make up for all the times he avoided her, and the time that he should've given her at the amusement park.

"I really like that you bought me all this, but it's really too much." Usagi said looking nervous as she smiled. She had never seen Mamoru like this, so eager to please her. She supposed it was payback for all the times he picked on her. Somehow, those memories, even though it was spent fighting; were her fondest.

"It's not." Mamoru laughed a little, knowing he was going over board, but it didn't matter to him. He just wanted Usagi to have the best time ever with him. It was, their first official date since they remembered their past. But he knew there would be many dates, well not really dates since their hearts were already one. He knew what his future would hold, and no matter what disasters; she'd be with him.

Usagi giggled. They were walking when a fancy store window came into view. In it was a beautiful white dress with a soft pink shimmer. She was at awe as she stared at it. Mamoru saw the dress, and it was the most beautiful dress he'd seen, and the only way it would look any better; if it was on Usagi.

"Come on." He pulled on her arm into the store. Usagi yelped as she went in, and then gave off another large yelp when she heard the price.

"We can't Mamoru. It's too much." She insisted in a whisper when the snooty store clerk left to tend to something else. Usagi looked hilarious, her eyes bulging from her head, a large tear drop falling down her head; her mouth flopped open. He cupped her face bringing it up to him. Her expression changed to panic, a happy panic feeling that he may kiss her. She hoped that he would.

"Usagi…please try it on." He begged with that winning smile and those midnight eyes. Usagi melted into a puddle right there and dizzingly agreed.

She had caught everyone's attention, even the snooty clerks eyes. Usagi looked dashing, the most beautiful alive. She looked just like a princess, his princess from long ago. A large smile came to his face after the happy shock drained from his body. There was a gasp from the people inside the store, all wanting to know if she was some heiress of some large fortune. Usagi blushed. The dress was the perfect size. It was strapless and hugged her body the right way, it sparkled magnificently; just like her eyes.

"It's perfect." The clerk said in awe.

"No, something's missing." Mamoru wasn't sure what. But his eyes kept coming back to her neck. There was something very important missing, but he just couldn't understand what.

"We'll take it." He said regardless, she just looked too brilliant in it. Usagi saw the price tag again and fainted comically, with her legs twitching in the air.

"So expensive." She murmured from the floor as Mamoru wiped the tear drop from his head. But this dent in his budget was nothing, he could afford it.

'I am the prince of earth after all' He laughed to himself, while Usagi twitched on the ground.

Ai and Mizu kept to themselves rather then mingle with the crowd. And if someone did approach casually, even a waiter; Ai would annoy them away. They were waiting, waiting for Mamoru and Usagi to arrive.

"You understand what you're supposed to do. Don't chicken out on me. You're a man." Ai whispered casually as she took another sip of her drink. Mizu wasn't sure still, he felt uncomfortable and worried about it all. He didn't want to do this, but if it was the only way to get Usagi back; he would have to.

"I know." He muttered. They were in the corner of the grand hall, waiting for the last of the arrivals so that dinner could be served. When suddenly Mamoru and Usagi arrived. The hall, even with it's size; silenced to a hush. The light seemed to shine on the couple, they seemed like royalty. Mamoru dressed in a dark black tux, with a red rose , and Usagi wearing that perfect dress. Usagi felt shy in front of all those gawking eyes. Even some of the staff stopped what they were doing to see them. It was like some distant memory, like in their story book lives on the moon; Usagi remembered doing this before. Making her grand entrance in front of a large crowd of loyal subjects. She was timid but happy. She looked up to Mamoru, her hand in his. He smiled down.

"You look beautiful Odango atama." He smiled making her blush even more. She loved that special gaze, those loving eyes only meant for her. And even that twisted pet name. They started to walk in, the crowd still in awe.

Ai was cringing, madness calling out for murder. Mizu was greatly disturbed, that was supposed to be his grand entrance with her; and Mamoru had stolen that from him. How could she trade him like that, what nerve did she have to abandon him and go to Mamoru. His temper rose seeing Usagi with that other man. Drunk and growing madder, he was sure now, he was sure that he had to do this, to ensure that he and Usagi will be together. He wasn't sure what had happened to him since he met Usagi, but he knew that he couldn't loose her.

Scrumptious lobster, roast chicken; and all sorts of wonders graced her abyss of a belly. Usagi had stuffed herself to huge balloon. Mamoru couldn't believe how much she ate, a girl her size; and so young. He wondered if she really could beat him at a eating contest. Then again, he was sure she could. But rather then get embarrassed, which he was a little, he continued to watch her with passionate eyes. Even in her messiest mess, with sauce and a lobster leg dangling down from her lips; she was the most beautiful woman alive. He leaned over and wiped the blotch of sauce from her face. Usagi felt embarrassed, she wondered where her manners ran off too. With him, she felt natural and free. She laughed anxiously, apologizing for her terrible eating habits.

"Oh I'm gonna be sick." Ai cringed, her teeth grinding madly as she took another shot of vodka. She wasn't sure how much she had drank, but her sense of revenge had heightened. She was sickened to no end. Mizu was drinking, a lot more then he should have been. He knew that alcohol and him never mixed, but he couldn't help it. Usagi's memory plagued him.

"I'm not sure. I've never really danced like this before." Usagi was blushing madly as Mamoru took her hand leading her onto the dance floor. She accepted, hoping against hope, that she wouldn't flumble and fall over.

"Ow." Mamoru cringed a little as Usagi's heel dug into his foot. His smile twitched as Usagi apologized. He laughed taking her hand into his.

"You're trying too hard. Just let your body flow…like this." He whispered as he brought her body close to his. They were touching, dancing as if on clouds, gliding across slowly as the crowd vanished from their perfect picture. Usagi's eyes softened as she let go of that klutzy girl she used to be; and suddenly a change happened in her. She felt like she was dancing, dancing like she had that last night on the moon. Flashes of a white marble floor, a long stair way and a crowd of people dancing happily with them. Usagi remembered that night, their final night.

Suddenly, she stopped dancing, her eyes back to normal.

"Usagi?" Mamoru asked looking down at her puzzled and frightened.

"I think I just need to freshen up." Usagi smiled feeling suddenly hot. Mamoru agreed, and watched her head to the ladies washroom. He hoped that she was alright. Maybe she had just eaten too much. A smile came to his face.

'She did eat a lot.' He thought.

"Phew" Usagi exhaled. Her eyes were small and sad. She had seen their final night together. She wondered, where had the star locket vanished too, and the necklace Mamoru gave her. Her eyes started to tear up. Why had such a thing happen to them, to their peaceful happy lives. She wondered how things would've turned out, if they hadn't died.

"Hi Usagi." A voice came suddenly wrapping a tight hand over her mouth and waist.

It had now been ten minutes since Usagi left for the washroom, and now Mamoru was starting to worry. He started to walk, when someone took his hand and twirled into his body. He grunted when he realized who it was.

"Ai." He groaned trying to remove his hand from hers.

"Miss me darling." She said seductively. He could smell the intense stench of alcohol and it almost made him gag. She moved, shifting her body closer into his, moving her hips seductively and twirling her fingers in his shirt. Mamoru looked around, it was too crowded to just push her off. But he tried to peal her body off of his as he moved towards the ladies washroom.

"Ai, stop it." He angrily tensed as he pulled her off of him as properly as he could without throwing her across the ball room. She smirked, her drunken eyes glassy with lust.

"Oh stop this now Mamoru. We both know what's meant to happen with us tonight." She grinned as she leaned into his body, moving her large breasts into his chest and her hips closer to his. Mamoru felt sick, and could've thrown up, but he held back. The temptation to hit her also rang on his head, but what would he look like then.

"I said stop it." He voiced, a little louder. Ai's face became scrounged annoyed with his behavior towards her.

"Oh, come off of it. You don't think I'd let you go with that girl. Why would you? When you have…" She smirked licking her lips as she moved her hand down his chest and belly button; slowly moving towards that part of his body. Mamoru's body cringed, he was becoming violent.

"You're body's reacting Mamoru. Don't fight it. I can give you a night you'll never forget." She whispered drunkenly into his ear. Mamoru had finally hit the boiling point, the madness in his heart had come to it's level.

"Get off of me!" He shouted pushing her off of him. The crowd looked over to see a stunned Ai and a vocal Mamoru.

"You think you can just give sex and that's it! That's all that is in a relationship! I told you to stay away from me, but you didn't." He shouted uncontrollably. Ai looked around, the crowd of people building up around them in a large circle making murmurs and talking as Mamoru continued to shout at her.

"You make me sick! I would never, I would NEVER leave Usagi! You get that in your head!" He shouted louder then he had ever in his life. It was like he was back on the moon that night, cursing at the tall dark hideous woman who was threatening his Usagi. He felt like three months of torture by Ai and her wild brother had finally brought him here.

"How dare you!" She shouted, her fists balled and shaking as the crowd watched.

"Are you forgetting who I am?" She screamed, trying to salvage some of her dignity.

"Who are you Ai? Exactly who are you? You throw yourself to any man hoping to feel like you have control over them. You dress like that because it makes you feel beautiful and empowered. You toss your money around like it's worth nothing because nothing is worth anything to you. So yeah, I know exactly who you are. You're Ai from America, a cheapest millionaire hooker." Mamoru said calmly. He then turned heels and stormed off to the ladies room, never once turning back. He knew that Ai was speechless and humiliated, but he didn't care. He felt he wanted to say more, and should have stayed back to continue his insults; but what was the point of it. Ai wasn't worth his words.

She was humiliated alright, more then she could ever have been. The large circle of people had clouded the ball room with rumors and thoughts about her as she stood there feeling naked.

"What are you all looking at! I'll show you all! I can buy you all!" She shouted in almost tears as she tripped from her drunkenness. She didn't know what to say, for the first time in her life; her money couldn't save her.

"Mizu! Why are you doing this!" Usagi shouted finally able to speak up. She had been kidnapped and dragged into his room, with no witnesses to see it. She stood in front of him, angry and ready to slap him; but regardless she couldn't feel danger. He stared into her eyes, he was drunk, all the passion in him for her doubled in his soul.

"I tried to let it go Usagi. I said 'no, she picked him'". He smiled pathetically as he moved to pour himself another drink. He had been drinking too much, Usagi could tell by the redness in his eyes. She almost became worried for him, and sad that he had to face such a heart break. After all he didn't do anything wrong to deserve this, and she didn't even explain anything to him; even after he had been such a wonderful person to her. She sighed, feeling a little upset with herself.

"Mizu, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. But you should know I never meant to hurt you." She pleaded hoping that he would be able to see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Mamoru and I…it's hard to explain how we came to be really…but Mizu, you're such a great guy and-"

"OH YEAH? If I'm so bloody great, why aren't you with me!" He shouted angrily violently throwing the shot glass on the floor. Usagi yelped not expecting such an act. He seemed different when he was like this, disillusioned and mean. She took a step forward hoping to reach him.

"Mizu, please. Try to understand…I never meant to hurt you. I…I just…I love him…" She whispered in small tears. She didn't know how to explain how Mamoru and she came to be, or the truth about their relationship, their secret past; their destined love. There were no words that could express or make him understand such a strange thing. Mizu gave a gruff laugh.

"You love him do you? That's just delightful now isn't it?" He snorted as he walked closer to her. Usagi felt a little unsafe, worried that he may try to hurt her in his drunk rage.

"Mizu, you're not thinking straight right now. You had too much to drink-"

"Oh no, I think I'm just fine Usagi. You know why?" he smirked wildly. Usagi swallowed hard and backed up.

"Because I don't need your love. All I want is you. Forever and ever, just you." He smiled as he grabbed her shoulders tightly and moved in for a kiss. Usagi was in a state of shock, but her arms came up defensively to shield her from the kiss.

"Mizu! Stop this!" She shouted trying to push him back. Her back was now at the front door, leaning up against it as Mizu smirked and fought her efforts.

"I can't Usagi. I won't. I'm going to have you, even if it means taking you by force. But you're going to be mine." He shouted this time grabbing her wrists and slamming them hard on to the door. She was trapped, her dress too hard to fight in. Her beautiful dress. Mamoru and her perfect evening. Tears started to well in her eyes, as she watched his eyes close the gap between them. But when his lips were close, close enough to kiss, something happened to him. He stopped and looked down at her. She was crying, her eyes closed tightly. She was disgusted, she didn't want to be his. It hurt more. This was supposed to serve as his relief, his way to have her. But it hurt. To watch her cry before him, her silence telling him that she didn't want him. He pulled back, letting go of her wrists. Usagi's eyes opened to see that Mizu had walked away, more then ten feet from her. He was just staring at her, with sad dead eyes.

"Gomen…I can't." He sadly smiled. Usagi's tears stopped. She felt bad for him, even though she should have been screaming at him, throwing daggers at him. She couldn't stop feeling sad for him.

"I want to be with you so badly Usagi…but I can't… Ai was wrong about me. I really do love you." He smiled with tears streaking down his face. Usagi felt as if she would cry too, watching him walk to the couch and sit quietly down.

"You can go….Mamoru's a lucky guy." He said quietly. Usagi thought of staying back, saying something to him; giving him some sort of happiness. But he was too drunk and broken right now to talk to. His only cure would be loneliness.

. . . . .. . .. . …

He thought he would murder. He felt that his last patient nerve had been worn down to nothing. Had it not been for Usagi's insistence, both of them would probably have met their deaths tonight. She couldn't hide such a thing from him, and told him the truth about what Mizu had done; and the things he had said to her.

"Mamoru, he was drunk….and…." She whispered slightly as she stared down to her hands. They had been sitting and talking for almost an hour. Mamoru didn't have to convince her to trust him, she just knew; but she was worried that he would do what her father would do; and try to kill someone. And she was right, Mamoru's first instinct was to race over to Mizu and kill him. It didn't matter to him that he never got his kiss, just the very fact that his hands had touched his love. It had taken Usagi's full power to hold him back.

"…And?" Mamoru asked wondering what else could have happened.

"I feel sorry for him." She sighed. After all thinking back, he was the first guy to give her such loving attention, but a destined love got in their way. But it wasn't like she felt affections for Mizu, it had always felt wrong and strange; perhaps because her heart was else where. So why did Mizu have to grace her life. It was just another soul affected by the tragedy of the moon. Had Mamoru and her never been separated, Mizu and Ai would never have come into their lives.

Mamoru was silent. He never led Ai on, she was the one always insisting on him, even when he made it so obvious to her. But he did feel for Mizu, he seemed to have genuinely taken interest in Usagi. And he wasn't a one girl type of man. These changes would be good for him, perhaps that is why he came into their lives.

"It's okay. Lets just try to enjoy the view." He smiled cupping her hands and smiled sweetly. The lights seemed to automatically dim as they watched the ocean from their room. The ocean silently flowed under the perfect light of the moon. Usagi's hand in Mamoru's.

It was very late when Mamoru woke up. They had been sleeping for less then thirty minutes when a strange sensation gripped him. This longing to touch Usagi, to be near her; to love her. He had that dream again. Where he saw himself back in his apartment, kissing her passionately in his bed, working up his body; tangled in the sheets with her. His eyes moved to his side and found Usagi nuzzling a pillow. He smiled. He moved down and kissed her exposed arms as they tightly hugged the pillow. His lips continued to place little kisses on her as she started to wake. Her eyes fluttered open wondering what this wonderful feeling was. She found Mamoru soft eyes looking down at her. She smiled.

"You're awake?" She giggled. She moved a little as Mamoru came closer to her. Neither one realizing how close they had come, and how they agreed to sleep in this one bed again. He cupped her face moving to kiss her. A tight excitement burst in Usagi's stomach, she wanted to be kissed by her so badly. It felt like one of their first kisses when his lips met hers. It was the longest too. He started to nuzzle her neck, his hand softly touching her arms. Usagi was a little tense, were they really going to do what she thought was going to happen. She felt shy and embarrassed. It wasn't her first time, she remembered the countless other times they had. Yet, she still felt that eager anxiety, that romantic shock with every kiss he placed.

She smelled really good too, and her skin was so soft. His lips kissed, gently down to her collar bone, as his hand found her belly. Her face became red as she felt him massage her bare skin, moving his hand so close to under her left breast. She loved it, and hoped that he wouldn't do a crazy thing like, stop.

"Usagi..." He whispered as he looked deep into her eyes. He hoped that he hadn't pressured her. Regardless of how many times they had engaged in these intimate moments; he didn't' want to force her. She smiled, her cheeks lightly flushed with excitement and need.

"I know what it is that I want. But I want to make sure you know what you want too." He said gently. Usagi became red. This was just like the last time, he asked her. It was too embarrassing for her to admit she wanted to continue; and it was even worse that he was forcing her to consent loudly. She felt hot under his gaze, and even had the sudden urge to just jump him. For how long would he keep asking for her consent, and when would he just ravage her.

"I just want to make sure that you're alright with this. You can say no Usagi. I won't mind." He whispered his forehead resting on hers. She always did love when he did that. She sighed, feeling relaxed. Her mind perfectly made up, yet too embarrassed to scream 'yes oh god yes!'.

"I…I want…" She stuttered feeling the most embarrassed she had been in a long time. Mamoru listened to her carefully, hoping that he wasn't assaulting her.

"I want it to…" She said quickly and completely embarrassed. So embarrassed that she pulled the blanket up to cover her face. Mamoru wondered why she did that for a moment, but realized; she must be embarrassed. He started to slide down the blanket, a large smile on his face. But he wouldn't say words to her tonight; he would only show her through the movements of his body, how much he loved her.

"Usagi…" He whispered into her ear as he started to touch her stomach again, this time a lot smoother; a lot softer. Usagi started to melt, when he started to kiss her. She wasn't sure what to do with her hands at first; but when his body moved into hers, she knew. His hand started to flow around her bare skin, mindlessly. It was all instinct now. The kiss hardened, so did their bodies as it became more passionate. Slowly he found her ribs sliding just underneath her chest. Usagi felt her heart skip a beat when he came so close to such a sensitive part. Mamoru could tell by the quick exhale of her breath, her body liked it, and urged for more. He proceeded, but painfully slow. He moved to pull off her shirt, unbuttoning as he kissed. He knew she needed air, but she didn't want to break the kiss. Usagi didn't realize she was grabbing him so hard, hugging his body into hers.

Mamoru started to move a little fast, her shirt undone; her breasts exposed. She felt the warmth of his chest, she knew her top was off. Her cheeks blushed a happy rose when Mamoru broke the kiss to look down into her eyes. He wanted her to know that he loved her, more then anything in the world, he wanted to see if that same love was returned before he continued. It felt like the first time. She smiled gently, her eyes a watery sea of love. He smiled back at her.

Their lips met again, kisses becoming hotter and more passionate. Usagi moaned when she felt his warm hand on her body again, he knew he could move ahead. Suddenly he was cupping her breasts, his lips finding its way down her neck and collar bone. The sensation was sending her to a wonderful place, where her body needed him. Without knowing where his kisses were leading, she gasped when his mouth took her nipple. He swirled his tongue moving his free hand around her hips, bringing her closer. Her back arched, her eyes shut, moaning.

Mamoru pulled on her pajama's pants, slowly revealing the cotton pink panties. He stopped so that he could more easily undress her. Usagi gasped again, realizing what Mamoru was staring down at. He smiled, a little giggle in his voice. It was her cutest panties, with a little white bunny in the middle. Usagi blushed madly realizing how such a romantic moment was probably ruined fantastically. She should've been wearing something more sexy. Mamoru placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, and then did what Usagi forgot he would be doing. He slipped off his pants and under garment. She squealed with excitement and shyness. It looked exactly how she remembered it, except…that it was ready. Usagi blushed as Mamoru laid her back down. She sighed happily as he started to again kiss her, to take her mind to that wonderful time. Their bodies were glued to each other, the blankets giving them that extra warmth. His knee parted her legs causing an extraordinary thrill between her thighs. She moaned when her lips were freed and his hands and mouth manipulated her body.

Her soft moans were filled with ecstasy as was Mamoru. She was shy, he knew she would be, but when her hands started to move with his body; he became very eager. She was doing things to him without even knowing it. Her delicate fingers were tracing his back, coming to his chest and down his stomach. A few times she came close, real close to the part of his body he wanted her to touch. Usagi could tell he was liking the way she touched his body, and could tell he wanted more. She was feeling timid suddenly, wondering how he would react if she moved to grab it. Finally, she decided it was too much, and she needed to feel him the same way he was with her. Slowly, very slowly her soft hands moved, he lifted his body up and looked deep into her eyes. He was breathing heavily, anticipating the feel of her hand. He thought he would explode when he felt her take a hold of him. She did nothing at first but grip it. She was red, but too excited emotionally and physically to think. Her hand started to move automatically, causing him an un-imaginable sensation. The feeling tensed his body up, the need to just pull her legs apart and push in increasing. But that silly underwear was in the way. He moved down, Usagi loosing her gentle hold of his manhood. She felt wetness down there, and she wasn't sure why when he pulled off the last piece of garment. He hovered over her again, looking passionately into her eyes.

"Usagi…are you sure you want this?" He smiled whispering into her ear. Usagi's cheeks was a blissful shy pink, she wished he hadn't stopped to confirm what she wanted to do. She nodded yes, unable to say it outloud. It was good enough for Mamoru. She could feel his hardness pinned up against her, rubbing her inner thighs in such a playful way. She gasped each time it touched her most sensitive part. Mamoru's eyes became watery, he wanted her.

"It'll hurt a little even though it's not our first time..." He whispered as he continued to tease her body, rubbing just enough of her to get her incredibly excited. Usagi breathed heavily, trying not to scream in passion. She understood what he was trying to say, he waited for the feeling of his entrance to tighten in her. He went slowly in at first, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. He watched her expression change slightly, as the pain took over her. She was so beautiful, so wonderful. He never wanted to forget her again, never wanted to forget their lives; their love. Suddenly he pushed in all the way, causing her to yelp in pain.

"It's okay…it's just a bit tight." Usagi urged, she could tell he was horrified to see her in pain. He smiled down at her, as she did. He stayed in place for a bit, waiting for the feeling of that special something to make it's home. It wasn't the first time, but it sure brought back memories of that night. Slowly when he could tell she was more comfortable, he started to move. Pushing and pulling as easily as possibly. He was worried that the feeling was taking over his body, and had to slow down many time to that same easy pace. He was even starting to moan, it felt wonderful. Usagi smiled up at him, taking his face and kissing his lips.

Her body urged him to speed up, and he did. He felt her breasts under his chest, moving with him. The strong sensation shivering up his manhood to stomach. This was the most wonderful thing, the most wonderful time. They were unbothered by anything around them, in the world. He kept his eyes on her, as the passion drove him to new levels of pleasure as it did for Usagi. Their vision locked on each other. He never wanted to forget her again, and he prayed at that moment that he wouldn't. He wanted to burn her image into his mind, keep it sealed for eternity in his heart. She was moaning a little louder, they were soft huffs of air, the room was filled with it. He groaned, his passion reaching slowly to it's goal. He could tell by the way Usagi felt, she was close too.

He couldn't blink suddenly, he just didn't want to. He feared if he did, she would vanish from his life again. And the pain of loosing her once more, would devastate him. So he kept them on her, as she stared up at him. She was happy, that she could once again be with her Mamoru like this.

It was becoming too much, their control on their bodies were lost. Mamoru groaned in pleasure as he felt his body tense, his muscles tighten.

"I love you Usako…" He struggled to say in between his thrusts. Her eyes lit up and softened again, tears coming to her eyes. His whole body exploded in unexplainable pleasure as she shivered happily underneath him. It was a burst of life and energy that filled them, as they shared the sensation with each other.

"I love you." He whispered again as the feeling left him. She smiled in tears, never knowing that such an intimate act would feel this wonderful; this exciting. He stayed on top of her, staring down at her affectionately. They had once again, consummated their love. He gently kissed her forehead, feeling sleepy, as did Usagi. She could only weakly smile at him, and only able to say.

"I love you too Mamo-chan…"

You know, I don't care how many times I write it; it's still got be romantic. Well I hope that chapter keeps you guys busy until my next one. Just a small warning, it is coming to an end.

On the next chapter: The cruise is over and it's back to regular home life. How does Mamoru break the news to Motoki and Reika; and who are these five young girls? Find out next!


	17. Planets Align

Hi! I want to give a special thanks to blvd, for always reviewing and being such a loyal reader; and well just being so darn great! So thank you.

Well the story is coming to a close, but of course there is a lot of stuff that needs to happen, you know for closure and all that LOL So this chapter hopefully will be a little light hearted, to bring back some of Usagi's comical side. With that said,

Enjoy!

**Chapter Seventeen:Planets Align**

The ocean air was unseasonably warm. The sun had come out for a few hours now, but Usagi didn't want to wake just yet. She lay there nuzzling her cheek against Mamoru's bare chest. She was happy, and wished that she never had to leave this bed. Mamoru played with her hair, gently brushing and curling it in his fingers. He was watching her, peacefully. A smile came on her face, knowing he was awake too.

"Good morning Usako." He whispered kissing the top of her head. She held on to him tighter.

"Good morning." She whispered back.

Usagi got up after a couple of hours of just laying there tangled with him. She felt she would never be able to move again, she was so comfortable. But Mamoru insisted they would eventually have to leave the boat.

It was a struggle, she found her body aching a little, and missing the sweet sensations she felt last night. She wondered, how long would it be till they performed this again; and would Mamoru always wait and ask for her consent. It embarrassed her to think of all the things she did with him, and how madly she needed it. She wondered if this act changed her.

"Usako?" Mamoru asked suddenly opening the shower curtain to reveal a soaking wet Usagi, naked. She squealed, embarrassed mostly. Her eyes drifted down to that part of him, still free of clothing. He stepped in, taking a hold of her quickly. Words could not be exchanged again, she knew, only her body could talk.

"Mamo-chan…" She moaned quietly as the water gently washed down on them.

Lunch time passed, Mizu wondered to himself where Usagi could be right now; if she was thinking about him and what he did last night. He cursed himself, why had he let his emotions take him like that. This was exactly why he never dedicated himself to just one girl, but it was exactly why he would stop. Even though it hurt so badly, he didn't care. He was happy to have met and loved Usagi, even if it was for a short time. Ai however, blinded in her rage, plotted. He wondered how far his sister would go, and if she would succeed.

The boat had stopped, people had departed, and still he didn't even see a small glimpse of Usagi or Mamoru. Had they vanished into nothing? He took his first steps off the boat, telling himself to forget about it all; to leave whatever he felt for her behind on that ocean. He sighed, with Ai belting down the steps and to the driver, awaiting near by. She couldn't be bothered.

"Did you have a good trip honey?" Kenji, Usagi's father asked happily as ever. Usagi swallowed hard, she wondered if there was anyway for her father to find out what she did with Mamrou. She smiled greatly, too anxiously perhaps that her father did ponder for a second.

"Oh, ah it was great dad." She laughed nervously. Kenji looked over to Mamoru, his eyes little slits. Mamoru swallowed the panic in his throat, a slightly awkward smile on his face. Kenji stared at him menacing, questioning the tall handsome young man before him.

"And how did you like the trip Mamoru-san?" Kenji asked taking a step closer to the man. Mamoru waved at him nervously a little. What did he expect, he did after all ignore the large binder the man had given him; and the first rule was clear as day: DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER. It was as if the words had lifted off the page and were now dancing around Mamoru's head, screaming guilty. He loved Usagi, but how to explain this to her father. How could he confess that he made love to her, passionately taking away her innocence. And how to explain that he was her lost love, from centuries ago.

"Ah it was fine Tsukino-sama." Mamoru smiled again.

"Well I better get going. See you later Usako." Mamoru waved and tried to take off before her father could ask anything else. Kenji shook a little, little tears coming down his face when he heard the pet name he had created for his little girl. Mamoru didn't realize what he was calling her until it had already come out. Usagi's eyes bulged twice the size of her normal eyes.

"U-sak-o?" He cringed. Mamoru panicked, sweat all over his head.

"Kenji! Why are you harassing Mamoru-san!" Thank goodness for wives. It was Mrs. Tsukino to the rescue. She could tell from the car what had happened. Her little girl had a boyfriend, and though she didn't really imagine her engaging in intimacy; she could tell Usagi loved him. Kenji shuddered, realizing Ikuko had caught him.

"Ikuko, I think there's something funny going on here-"

"The only thing funny going on here Kenji is you delaying poor Mamoru-san." She gave Kenji such an evil look, as if telling him secretly through her eyes that she was going to murder him later. She looked over to a shaken Mamoru, eager to leave; but at the same time, eager to confess. Usagi was biting away at her nails, wondering if she was going to be grounded for too long.

"Tsukino-sama, I should say…." Mamoru started glancing over to a panicked Usagi, waving him NO NO NO. Kenji cringed, a victorious smile on his face.

"Gomen, he gets so excited sometimes, that he forgets he allowed Usagi to go on this trip with you." She smiled politely placing a gentle hand on Mamoru's forearm. He was confused, but in her quick wink he realized; she knew that he was with Usagi. He felt hot, like an interrogators lights flashing on him.

"You should come over for dinner sometime." She said sweetly walking back to Usagi, while Kenji cringed. He had expected to see Ikuko lash out on the man devil, but he should've know better. Mamoru was the man who risked his life to save Usagi. He couldn't have expected to see Ikuko scream at the boy, even if there was something definitely fishy about how both Usagi and Mamoru were acting.

"S..sure." Mamoru stuttered.

"Well we should get going home. See you very soon Mamoru-san." Ikuko winked and walked away with Usagi on her arm. Usagi didn't look back, she wanted to, but thought that with her father standing right there; it would look worse.

She was happy to get home, but even happier to see Luna, who had realized very quickly during Usagi's absence, what had happened. Usagi had her memories back. They could talk again, and be the friends they were before all those memories left. Usagi ran up the stairs with her suitcase and quickly to her room, she was too happy to see Luna.

"Luna-chan!" Usagi jumped with glee as Luna rushed into her arms. Little tears had formed in the sides of both their eye lids, a different type of crying tugging at their souls.

"Usagi-chan, how do you feel?" Luna asked after they exchanged the warm welcome.

"I feel wonderful Luna-chan. We can have all our conversations now." She smiled petting her on the head. It had been a long time since she heard Luna speak, but it didn't feel out of place to her at all. It felt normal and right, like having her silent for so long had been wrong.

"I'm just so happy. I never knew I could feel this way about him." She smiled, her cheeks blushing again. She had great memories on that boat, and all of them were with him. She thought back to just this morning, in the shower, when they tangled in the water again. Luna sniffled, unable to stop herself from crying. Her princess had returned, and they could talk and think together again.

"OH yeah, that's right. What about the rest? Have they remembered anything?" Usagi asked.

It was very quiet and still, they all were. Usagi never realized how quickly time went, just a few days ago, she was herself; Usagi. But now, she remembered, remembered who she was and where she had been. And who was there with her through it. The wind came and brushed all of their skins. It was fall now, just like her, the season had changed over night.

"I can't believe it…we're all back together again." Usagi smiled, her cheeks flushed with a happy glow. Her friends were before her, weeping just as she was. They had denied at first what they saw in their visions, wondered many times if they were becoming crazy. They had stood there in that same circle up at the Cherry Tree Temple, waiting for someone out of instinct; neither one of them able to talk to another. Until she had arrived. It was her hair that they recognized first, a flash back to that time on the moon. Those same eyes, that same smile, it was the Princess. The Princess they vowed to protect, and befriend. When Usagi arrived they knew who they were, and why they're minds had brought them here.

"I-I remember now." Minako explained holding her head by the side. She never could have imagined such a loss. How had they all forgotten each other like that, how could they have.

"Me too." Rei sighed unbelieving what she was seeing. It was Usagi, she remembered their every fight, every smile and that annoying laughter.

"We're the sailor scouts." Ami said quietly. She would never have guessed that the girl she bumped into was the same friend she never remembered.

"I can't believe it." Makoto exclaimed. To her it was like in a fairy tale, a strange one at that. She could clearly remember Usagi now, but just days ago, she would never known her.

"And we're all together again." Artemis quickly jumped down to Luna, much to her pleasure. They nuzzled each other's head a little while the five friends jumped into a large group hug. It felt like it had been a long time since they last met, but it had only been a year. But that was too long for all of them, and they embraced each other eagerly. Usagi wondered, even with the power of the crystal, how could she let this memory go, could a small crystal really have such power. Never again she promised, never again would she let those she loved slip away from her mind.

"You guys!" She exclaimed holding on tighter.

"Hey Usagi, do you mind getting your big foot off my toe!" Rei scrounged her nose feeling the pain in her big toe. The girls parted as Usagi and the raven haired girl went into verbal battle. Just like they used to. It went on like usual too, but this time nobody stopped them, they were just too happy to stop that horrible noise. They watched on, laughter in the air.

It was late, and tomorrow was the first day of school after such a wonderful weekend, and yet Usagi didn't want to go back. She wanted to instead meet up with her friends and talk. They all had missed so much of each others lives, she wondered; how much had their lives changed. Her life was different right now, Naru and Umino were really her only good friends, she made daily trips to see Motoki at the arcade and crush on him; as well as eat and sleep a lot. But now she had different friends to meet, and a lover she needed to be with; as well as sleep and eat. A large smile came on to her face thinking about cake and other goodies she could eat.

And then there was the issue of how she would explain this to Naru. Could she really tell Naru about her secret lover Mamoru, or would it like always; have to be a secret.

"Usagi-chan? Is everything alright?" Luna asked waking up. She could feel Usagi had moved and sat up, but didn't have to strength to get up just then. She wondered what was on Usagi's mind, and it would be great to finally ask. Usagi smiled only looking up to the stars and moon.

"Everything is perfect Luna-chan. Everything is perfect." She smiled. And for once in her life, everything was. She had all her memories back, her past and future back. She knew who she was, and who Mamoru was to her; and her friends. Everything that needed to be, was there now. She thought a lot about the girls that night, wondering if they were happy with their memories; or would they prefer their normal lives. A life excluding the super heroine charge, and the mystic identities. She wanted to be a normal girl too, but if it meant giving up her Mamoru and her friends; she wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered touching her lips. She hoped that she would see him again tomorrow, she wondered what they would say to each other. School would be long and torturous on her in the morning, since all she wanted to think about was him.

"You should get some sleep Usagi-chan." Luna smiled placing a little furry paw on her hand. Usagi nodded, she had all the time in the world now to think about all these things. For now she would sleep.

It was short, but sweet, just enough information to get ready for an actual chapter again. What's gonna happen you ask? Well the end of course…or ….

On the next chapter: Ai stalks Mamoru and threatens to cause problems when she hires some really bad guys. But what's this, Mamoru's too late?


	18. The Trouble with Ai

Hi guys! Thanks again for the awesome reviews! I love you people so freaking MUCH! LOL OH and a SPECIAL shout out to "Truedestiny" – you've been there since day one, so thank you my friend (insert cute smiley face) LOL

Anyways, so it's coming to a close, really really soon. But don't worry, I won't stop writing –thanks for the compliments by the way. (blush). I am working on some Samurai Champloo stuff if anyone's into that, check it out. Well here it is, the next chapter.

**Chapter Eighteen: The Trouble with Ai**

* * *

Two weeks passed, and Mamoru did nothing. He hadn't looked at her, not even made eye contact in class. She was reaching her mindless end. She watched him leave again, rushing to his car, smiling and waving Motoki and Reika a warm friendly 'goodbye'. And here she was stalking him in every shadow just to see if he remembered her. She had never been forgotten, never. She wasn't the type to stand by and let a man like that get away with it. She was supposed to be the powerful one, after all, her family was prestigious and wealthy beyond wealth. She wasn't going to watch this anymore. For two weeks she had witnessed first hand, Mamoru's loving kiss on Usagi's lips, the way he held her; the dates he took her on. It was sickening. How dare he pass her up like that.

She wasn't going to let this betrayal fly by. She was going to get even. Mizu had said nothing to her about her plans, instead he made plans to go back home; to America. He had wasted enough of his time and was now ready to be a man, rather then a mindless fiend. But Ai couldn't let her madness slip. She felt betrayed and angry, and wanted revenge. She would pay him back.

"Ai, this is crazy! Why don't you just let it go! He's not interested!" Mizu explained for the fifteenth time. He had it with her and her scheming. He was moving on, bettering himself, and making his life about other people not just for himself. He even made the effort to actually befriend people in his classes, rather then sticking by his sister. Every time he talked to her, she was ranting about something. When was she going to just be a normal person, why did she always have to take everything as a personal attack.

"I can't believe you're asking me that! Wasn't Usagi the one who hurt you so badly! After all the time you spent on her?" Ai blurted back throwing her empty glass into the sink. She didn't care about Usagi or her brother's feelings, but she needed him on her side to feel comfortable and in control. Lately he had been showing independence from her, and his ignorance was ticking away at her.

"Listen, you do whatever the hell you want, but keep me out of it!" And he stormed off into his room, slamming the door shut. He felt her presence intolerable. He did understand how her thinking went, he had thought the same way. But he grew up, learned the values of life, and rejection. Usagi's love couldn't be bought or fooled. It would be meaningless to have her affections, especially because he had acted so much of his love for in the beginning. He wanted her, but it couldn't be helped. She wanted another. And that rejection, made him realize, that he was human. His money worthless.

Ai's eyes were dark and evil, her own brother had betrayed her. And why? Because of that girl. Usagi was the blame for everything that had gone in her life. She had lost Mamoru because of her. Her brother had betrayed her too because of her. All the things she wanted, Usagi took away. Usagi needed to be taken care of. She needed to feel the torture she felt everyday for the past two weeks.

"She _will_ pay." She uttered through grinding teeth.

…

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A AIRHEAD!" Rei screamed to the top of her lungs as Usagi whined with her tongue sticking out.

"WELL IF YOU JUST WOKE ME UP ON TIME THEN I WOULDN'T BE SO LAAATEE!" Usagi shouted back. It was the fourth time this whole week Usagi was late getting up and going to the temple to have scout meetings. It was useless since the scene was pretty quiet. Without invading evil forces, things were very normal, like their lives used to be, except now they had their memories back.

"I DID WAKE YOU UP, YOU PROMISED TO ME THAT YOU WERE AWAKE!" Rei shouted waving her broom angrily into the air as she leaned into a tempered Usagi. The girls behind them, sitting on the steps sighed. It felt like no time had passed. It was exactly how they left.

"AND YOU BELIEVED ME?" Usagi shouted back. It went straight into a tongue war after that, with Rei sticking out her tongue madly at Usagi as she did the same to Rei. It was a pathetic display, and certainly wasn't very mature of either one of them.

"So what do you think we should do?" Makoto said smiling away as usual. She choose to ignore the tongue fest happening in front of them, since breaking up their fight would do no good anyway.

"Yeah, it's been so long since we all got together and did something fun!" Minako smiled cheerfully. Next to Usagi, she was the happiest person in the group. She wanted to go out to the park, or to a movie, or shopping; anything as long as it was together.

"There's that new amusement park that just opened up." Ami quietly said as she went through a small entertainment magazine. It wasn't like her to have her nose in something like that, since she always carried a math book; and it was enough of a surprise to everyone that even Usagi and Rei couldn't help stare at her.

"Ami is that a magazine?" Usagi asked pointing a curious finger to the magazine. The girls huddled around her to confirm that it was indeed. Ami blushed a little feeling out of character. She giggled, feeling a little embarrassed.

…

Mamoru had been studying. His final exams were coming up, and he needed to crack his books open. It was in some ways bad to have these memories back when he did. Now all he could focus on was Usagi. He dreamt about her when she wasn't around. He thought about her anyway even when she was close. It was like she had consumed his mind. And he loved that feeling. He could understand how Usagi felt in school, those daydreams make it very hard to focus on anything else. A soft smile came on to his face, gosh he missed her so much. But what sort of future could he provide to her, if he didn't study to become a doctor. And Usagi would be very upset if he didn't chase after his dreams.

He pulled out his text book and started to concentrate. There were books and papers all over the place, nicely organized of course; but spread far over the kitchen table. He was finally in the jive of things, when a hard knock came on the door. It was unpleasant and sounded as if whoever it was, was very angry.

He came to the door, opening it cautiously. He wondered could it really be Ai. They hadn't spoken once since the Cruise trip. He hoped that she hadn't come to disturb his perfect mood.

"Ai…" He sighed when her over done face came into focus. She was back to being who she was, a very made up person. She had a striking shade of intense red lipstick on, her cheeks lightly flushed with a dull brown, over top of a thick layer of foundation. And then there was her clothes. Low rising jeans, enough to see her butt crack if she sat down. A low cut T, strings of gemy necklaces, and a fuzzy mini jacket. And knee high ruby red boats. She was very cat walk ready, but she looked rather out of place here.

"Hello Mamoru." She smirked conniving. Somehow Mamoru could feel like she was up to no good.

"What is it-"

"Oh now, you're not going to use that tone with me are you?" She interrupted quickly. Mamoru remained silent, his anger rising as his fists balled.

"I'm here to offer you something." She smirked. Mamoru wondered what that could be.

"I'm a very powerful person Mamoru-darling. I got into Juban University because of that power, and I can do a lot of what I want…" She smirked devilishly. Mamoru cringed catching on to what she was insinuating.

"Do you understand Mamoru sweet-heart. You have a choice, a very easy choice. I can make everything in your life easy." She smirked, adding a little wink with it. Mamoru felt the need to slap her hard across the face. To throw her against the wall and curse her. He had remembered what evil looked like, and she was possibly the biggest of evils. He had to hold his body back, the temptation to take a swing. Ai saw him hesitant, grinning away satisfied. She relished this paralyzing moment. She thought that he was battling himself to think of what choice to make. To be with Usagi, who could offer him nothing but his childish love, to be with Ai and take the world. But that was far from what he was thinking.

"Ai." He spoke. It was a low growl that came out, his body trembling. He never knew anyone to have such nerve. To come to his home and say such things to him, like he could be bought by simple things like wealth. Love was something that reached beyond things like that. She was surprised to hear that tone of voice.

"You listen very carefully now. Just in case you missed it at the ball." He growled again. It was like a storm was brewing in his stomach, a fire that needed to be set on Ai. Yet, he kept himself in check and didn't loose control to violence. Ai's eyes narrowed, she couldn't believe it. She was offering to him the chance of a life time. Any man in his position would be more then happy to except.

"I don't want you. I never have and I never will. You leave me and Usagi alone-"

"HOW DARE-"

"NO, SHUT UP. Just shut up. For once in your life, have a little bit of shame." And he slammed the door shut on her face. She was left speechless and undressed; once again. She trembled with anger, unable to hide her feelings. This was twice now that Mamoru utterly rejected and humiliated her.

"You're going to pay for that. I promise it." She growled lowly unable to move from his front door. Her legs were weak, the sheer humiliation in the words she suffered gluing her to his place.

…

The sun was setting. It was another perfect day. Sure she fought with Rei on a regular basis during the day, and she fell and dropped her ice cream on the ground; and a lot of other annoying things happened; but she had Mamoru to look forward too. He was the single best thing about waking up.

It was quiet, the streets behind her and the park coming up. The horizon was a beautiful golden yellow and light streaks of red and purple touching down on the pond. She sighed, hoping that maybe tomorrow this weekend Mamoru and her could go and watch the sun set. Her thoughts companied her, until the silence had broken. Suddenly a van was following her, rolling along the street, just a few feet behind her. It seemed to have no place to go to, other then follow her. She wondered. She felt herself automatically hurrying into a brisk walk; when she heard footsteps this time. There was men behind her now and judging from the speed of their walk; they were intending on getting closer.

'This isn't good.' She thought and dashed ahead. Her legs hadn't worked this much in a long time, and a silly expression lightened her expression as she continued to run. But as she approached a corner, she thought would safe her, the van shot out from it. It stopped in front of her, as she came to a abrupt hault. Usagi felt the full force of the men grab her from behind, and two more pulling her into the van. She yelped, unable to find her voice. She had been through this once before. And this wasn't anytime to flake out. So Usagi fought. She kicked and screamed, trying to move her body in such an aggravated way, that it made it very difficult for them. But in the end, there was six of them, and one of her.

…

"Are you sure?...Okay…Well thank you." He hung up the phone. This was the fourth time he called Usagi's house, and she still wasn't home. It was her mother who called him first, asking if he was with her. It made him panic and blush madly to wonder why she had called him. But judging by the fear in her voice, she was very scared. It was her motherly instinct telling her that something was not right.

Mamoru felt tight in his chest, for three hours her tried to calm himself down; wondering why he was suffering an anxiety attack now. Maybe it was Ai's unpleasant conversation, or the worry over his school. She could do a lot of damage to him, if she got her way at school. But it was the strangest tug on his heart, it was like that night; in the arcade. But it couldn't be. Usagi was with the scouts.

And time ticked on, and now it was night, and still she wasn't home. Finally he made the decision to go back out into town, and see; maybe he could spot her. He was paying such close attention to the side walks that he almost caused an accident. He even stopped in all the alley ways. But he turned up with nothing. Where was she? The tightness in his chest worsening. Why couldn't he find her.

"Usako." He whispered to himself looking up to the moon, hoping that somehow it would help him.

It was then, he felt the harshest bang on his chest. It was a horrible force ripping him open, calling for him. It was Usagi, she was in danger. He looked from side to side, trying to think of where he should go. When the direction came to him. He ran to his car and took off in an alarming speed, trusting his heart to lead him to her. He prayed as he drove; that she was safe.

'Hang on Usako, hang on.' He thought panicked.

…

The feeling came to them, just seconds after it had hit Mamoru. The feeling that their princess was in trouble. It was like magic, foreign and yet so familiar as their lockets came to be. They could transform. A new danger had arrived. And this time, it had taken Usagi as prisnor.

"Could it be the evil forces?" Makoto said as she dashed forward leading the group to where she thought Usagi might be.

"How could it be, Usagi destroyed her!" Minako said trying to keep up with Makoto's great speed. It had been a long time since that air touched their skin. Those famous short skirts flying in the night, streaking the different colours as they ran.

"Whatever it is, it's got Usagi! We got find her quick." Rei quickly shouted as she shot forward. They all thought they had found peace once again. They had thought that their reunion was un-fated, and yet here they were running to protect Usagi. Were they doomed always.

"I got a lock on her! She's just five blocks away!" Ami shouted finally able to scan in Usagi's location. Without their communicators, it was impossible to keep track of everyone, and without Usagi's crystal on her chest; it was difficult. But one thing Ami had never realized was that Usagi was the crystal, it was always in her heart. Eventually she had realized that, and found her. Yet there was no time for her to congratulate herself, they had to safe Usagi.

…

The smell woke her up. It was a strong smell of garlic and mint. She opened her eyes to find the place rather dark and gloomy. It was an empty factory of some sort. There were big boxes and broken machinery of some sort, but that was all.

"Oh look at here. Our little kittens awake." A strong voice snickered as all seven walked in. They were shirtless and smirking. Usagi tried to move, but found her hands tied up above her. She stood strong and stared back at them, letting them know; she wasn't afraid. But she was, what was happening, who were these men; and why did they pick her. She struggled a little with the ties, hoping that it was somehow be loose. The men laughed at her, each making their own sick comments as they reached her.

"Don't worry now. We got all the time in the world." One of them smiled, cupping her chin in his left hand and looking down at her front top to bottom.

"I can't believe we're getting paid to do this!" A man exclaimed excitedly. He rubbed his hands together, feeling like he had won the lottery with this job.

"Okay men, who wants to go first?" The perverted leader smirked still holding on to Usagi's chin.

"Let go of me!" Usagi shouted moving her head sharply and quickly biting down on the man's finger. He screamed as she bite down harder. He squirmed and moved his finger loose. It wasn't bleeding, but it hurt like hell.

"You bitch!" He shouted slapping her hard against the face. Usagi stood her ground, her strength un-wavering.

"Fine, you wanna play it your way. That's fine." The man smirked, getting rather turned on by her helpless state. Usagi started to get scared as the men cheered him on. He slowly rubbed her face with his hand, making her tremble disgusted.

"STOP IT!" She shouted, moving around as much as she could to make it difficult for him. He held on to her tightly looking down at her big eyes. He was touching her now, her stomach lightly, snickering.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." He moved down kissing her cheek and neck. Usagi moved, kicking him hard on the knee cap. He fell down to his knees screaming out in pain. The gang of men behind him, rushing over to him.

"BITCH!" One of them shouted slapping Usagi a few more times. She was getting tired and her head was a bit fuzzy. Her vision blurred. She struggled to see who was hitting her, and tried to aimlessly kicked. She might have gotten a couple of kicks in, but each time she did, she felt the horrible zing of his slaps.

She thought that was it when he stopped slapping her. She was overwhelmed and bleeding from the lips and nose. Her sight poor. Suddenly she heard the painful crushing of bones against walls, men yelping and fighting. Her head spun with the nose, struggling hard to see what was going on.

"Usagi? Usagi?" The voice called out. She felt her arms fall to her side, and her limp body came into warm arms. She couldn't hold on anymore, and fainted.

"Usagi?" The voice called again, but she could only hear it faintly as her eyes closed.

…

The rain came down hard. It had quickly turned into a stormy night, after such a lovely sunset. The scouts looked around the abandoned area, scanning madly hoping to get a glimpse of Usagi.

"Where is she?" Rei asked trying to fight the rain to see better. It was dark there, with no proper lighting, only the vague dim of the street lights and the moon helped.

"I'm not sure, it seems like she's moving?" Ami typed away on her mini computer, trying her best to get a reading on Usagi's whereabouts. It beeped madly as if she was getting closer, but where was she?

"Mamoru-san?" Minako yelped as Mamoru rushed over to them. He looked around, hoping that Usagi was with them.

"Where is Usagi?" He asked quickly as if he only had minutes to live. He kept looking around, hoping to see her soon.

"We don't know. It seems like she's here somewhere but the reading keeps moving." Rei announced blushing a little. It had been some time since she and he had seen each other. She wondered if he remembered the short time they shared together. But judging from the look on his face, he only thought of Usagi right now.

"I got it! She's over there!" Ami shouted closing her computer and dashing to the area Usagi should be. Mamoru quickly took the lead, his heart beat going back to a normal rhythm. He wondered if Usagi was out of danger, maybe she saved herself. He hoped that she was save and alright. They turned the corner, when they saw him.

Gasps came out of all their mouths as they came to an abrupt stop. Rei looked over to Mamoru, his mouth open slightly in shock.

"Mizu?"

…

* * *

Well that was interesting wasn't it? LOL Got another chapter coming up!

On the next chapter: Find out what Mizu's reasons were, and how he knew. And could a love spark between him and another sailor scout? Stay tuned!


	19. A Different Wind

Hi guys! Thanks a bundles again for the reviews! But I'd love to hear the parts you liked and the parts of the chapters you could have lived without. So please keep that in mind when you're reviewing. It does two things. Makes me write better to fit the audiences taste, as well as write better for myself. Spelling mistake and stuff can be left out, because I write these stories quite late at night, so sorry if I messed it up. (TEEHEE- nervous laughter).

Well I bet that last chapter made you demand answers, and don't worry I have them on today's chapter. Oh there's going to be some mention of "stuff" (not serious stuff) but I'll be rating this chapter a **R**, just to be on the safe side. And just to clarify on the title of this chapter, Mizu means wind. YEAH I know, that's freaking awesome LOOOL (pretty sad how things as stupid as that makes me so happy…)

Well like always,

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: A Different Wind.**

The rain had dulled, and yet it sounded very loud. They were all silent, unable to say anything or move towards Mizu and a fainted Usagi. Her body was limp and dead, her face bruised. Mamoru's heart fell, finally coming to a complete stop. It had been pounding faster then he could run moments ago, until he saw Mizu come out with Usagi. He took a step forward.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded, finally gaining control of his body. He didn't want to think that he did something to Usagi, but that was the only thing his mind could conclude.

"Give me her!" Mamoru quickly rushed over to Mizu and pulled Usagi out of his arms. Mizu's eyes were hidden, as if he was ashamed of something. He said nothing to defend himself. Mamoru looked down to Usagi, laying still in his arms. The rain was making low streaks down her bruising face, and it made his heart ache. He danmed himself, if only he had run faster.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Rei shouted coming closer to Mamoru. Her stare was piercing. She cursed herself for getting there too late. Ami and the others came up by Mamoru to see Usagi.

"She's alright." Mizu said as Ami examined Usagi forehead and bruised cheeks. They turned to Mizu, standing before them, soaking wet. His winced alittle when he took a step. His knee was hurting. He realized he must've really kicked someone very hard if it was hurting this much.

"What happened Mizu!" Mamoru demanded in a low growl. His frustration was coming back. He had a horrible sinking feeling in him, and yet somewhere in the back of his head; he was glad that Usagi was alright. Mizu looked up at him, a weak smile on his face.

"I was so jealous of you Mamoru. You got Usagi…." He said, wincing alittle bit more at the paralyzing pain in his knee. The girls stood alert, wondering what this was all about. They didn't know who this man was, or what he had to do with Usagi and Mamoru.

"You're very lucky you know." He smiled. The clouds over head, became darker, thunder and lightning shot down giving them brief spurts of proper light. Mamoru's breathing became softer, he was starting to relax. By the defeated look in Mizu's eyes, he wasn't the culprit.

"There's six guys in there." Mizu pointed towards the empty factory he came out of.

"And?" Rei interrupted taking two steps closer to Mizu. She didn't like the feelings of missing information, and it certainly didn't make her feel very good that Mizu wasn't being straight with them.

"I messed them up pretty good." Mizu giggled a little trying to move, but his knee was badly hurting. Rei took a few more steps getting ready to hit him for being so vague.

"Are you playing with us!" She shouted at him.

"Wait…he's hurt." Minako interrupted quickly as she rushed up to her. She looked up Mizu who was now putting all his weight on his left leg, so that his right was a bit more comfortable.

"Just tell us what happened?" Minako asked. She felt she understood what had happened, and how he felt. Long ago, she fell in love with someone; but that someone was in love with someone else…someone very close to her. Mizu smiled and tried to say something when the pain became too much and his eyes rolled back in his head. Minako and Rei gasped and rushed over.

"Mercury! What's wrong with him!" Rei asserted when she got to a wet Mizu. Minako looked down and tried to push him onto to his back, that was when she noticed the blood washing from his body.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" She shouted ripping his shirt open to see a large wound on his lower stomach. Mamoru gasped, with Usagi still in his arms. He realized what had happened. Mizu wasn't there to harm her, he had saved her.

…

They had been waiting patiently in the waiting room, hoping that the doctor would come back with some good news. Mamoru was at Usagi's bed side, holding on to her hand like a lost puppy. He wouldn't know what to do without her, and if she was somehow ripped from his life again; he would just die. But he had Mizu to thank for this. He had saved her and according to the doctor; nothing serious had happened. She was hit a few times and probably became unconscious from the hits she suffered. But it was Mizu the doctor was most worried about. The wound on his stomach was large, and very serious. He had warned them all, that Mizu may not make it.

"Poor guy." Ami expressed as they waited in the waiting room. Rei nodded as did Makato. Mamoru had given them a break down of what he thought happened, and what the police had told him. Usagi was kidnapped and taken to the factory, obviously the six very badly beaten men were planning on some sinister things. But Mizu had come at the nick of time.

"But how did he know where Usagi was and that she was in danger?" Makoto asked, a finger on his chin. She had been thinking about it for a while, and she knew so was Mamoru. Yet, right now his mind was else where.

"Well it probably won't be very good to make a conclusion, especially because he did save her." Minako pointed at, and the rest of the gang agreed. They left seconds later to see if Usagi had woken up. Mamoru hadn't drank or eaten anything since they arrived to the hospital. She wasn't in any harm, and was going to be just fine; and yet he felt sick with himself. Why hadn't he rushed to save her sooner. Why didn't he protect her better.

The girls walked in quietly. He was sulked over, holding on to Usagi's hand, just staring down at her. They could tell, he wanted desperately talk to her. And wouldn't feel better until she woke up.

"Mamoru-san…" Ami whispered as she came to Usagi's side. He looked up at her.

"You need to get some rest." She added. They were all becoming very concerned for him, and could understand how terrible he felt.

"I couldn't protect her…" He sighed staring down to Usagi's bruised face. The girls were silent trying to think of something to say to him, to make him feel better.

"Mamoru-san, I understand how you feel. But the most important thing is that she is safe." Minako explained hoping that it gave him some comfort, and it did. His feelings would be far worse, had something really bad happened to her.

"Lets get you something to eat first." Minako smiled ushering the girls out of the room, so that they could give him a little bit of space to think.

"Arigato." He said feeling slightly better.

…

Usagi's parents arrived shortly after Mamoru ate. He had the hardest time explaining what he could to them, and at the same time had to confess that another man saved their daughter. Ikuko was just too happy that Usagi was fine. She danmed whatever bad luck her daughter had, and prayed that these things would stop happening to her little girl. Kenji was a bit more dramatic. He was bouncing all over the place putting up 'do not feed the usagi' signs wherever he went. It was driving Ikuko mad, and was starting to worry the doctors, some of them even thought he was an escape from the mental ward.

When the fuss had calmed down, Ikuko met with Usagi's friends, people she recognized right away. Luna explained that for people, the gap of time was ignored, and the real memories were back. She was grateful to see that Usagi had such good friends. Usagi's little brother Shouta played with Luna and Artemis, noticing how similar they looked. Minako had to explain in a very clever way, why that would be. Of course she rambled on instead about things like lions and long ago ancient sabor tooth tigers.

Throughout all that Mamoru stayed in a corner in Usagi's room, unable to leave or participate in all the friendly chatter outside. He hated himself and cursed his slow reflexes that he couldn't save his beloved.

It was then that the Doctor came back announcing that Mizu was safe and out of danger; and would recover. The girls were allowed to see him, but only one at a time. Rei went in first. Mizu was asleep though, after surgery it was expected.

Mamoru wanted to go see Mizu and thank him, but he just couldn't leave Usagi again, fear that something would happen to her the very second he left. Ikuko, Usagi's mother walked in just then with a cup of juice.

"Mamoru-san, you haven't left yet?" Ikuko smiled handing him the cup of juice. Mamoru nodded, with a faint smile on his face. She smiled up to the young man, hoping that somehow he felt a little at ease. He looked over to Usagi sleeping soundly, snoring a little (which he thought was really cute). But at the same time, it felt guilty of him to hide what he did with her from her mother. And yet, he couldn't exactly come out and say it. Ikuko walked over to Usagi's side and sat down.

"You shouldn't feel bad." She quietly confessed, surprised Mamoru.

"I know how much she means to you." She added. Mamoru swallowed hard, feeling very embarrassed. His cheeks blushed slightly as Ikuko's eyes fell on him. He wondered if she knew what had happened on the cruise, could it really be that obvious. Mamoru coughed slightly trying to say something.

"Reika-san told me what you did to those men at the arcade Mamoru-san…" She continued brushing away the stray hairs on Usagi's face. Mamoru tried to think, panicked a little. He wanted to know what Reika had said, and imagined her rambling on and on about his feelings and junk.

"S-sh-she did?" Mamoru stuttered, he felt he wanted to faint right there.

"Nobody does such damage to people like that Mamoru-san… And the only reason you did it because you…you just couldn't stand it." Ikuko's smile turned large, tears starting to form in her big soft eyes. Mamoru couldn't remember his parents, and thought that his mother would look something like Usagi's. Ikuko was the nicest mother too. He could tell she was warm and loving, and cared so much for her children.

"Now you don't have to tell my husband. But please tell me…" Ikuko asked. Mamoru heart raced a mile a second, why was she asking such a thing to be confessed. He couldn't tell her that he made love to her only daughter on that ship, and would do it again and again; and would eventually marry her. BUT how, how would he be able to say those things to her mother.

"Well…I ….you see…I…" Mamoru had never run out of words. He always had something to say, no matter what it was. But he couldn't right then. Not to Usagi's mother, not about the intimacy they shared. Ikuko's smile softened.

"You love her don't you?" She asked. It surprised him and for a brief moment he didn't know what to say. But it was a much easier question to answer then what was going through his head. He did love Usagi, a lot. More then his own love and do whatever he wanted to.

"…Yes..." He whispered finally able to look her in the eyes.

"I love her a lot…" He continued. His confession brought happy tears to Ikuko's eyes, and a sadness that her daughter was growing up so fast. Mamoru was older then Usagi, by four years, but what did age matter when it came to love. And she knew Mamoru loved her, from the first time she saw him, she could tell. He could've lied to her, and she expected a lie, but his eyes told her the truth.

"I'm glad. My daughter is very lucky." She added.

"No, I'm the one who's very lucky." Mamoru added as he walked over to Usagi's bed side. Mizu was right, he was a very lucky man. Mizu gave her attention, love and clearly meant it; and Mamoru always teased her and never really gave her proper treatment, and she loved him. A man who wasn't worthy of his love.

"She's the most wonderful person in the world…" He added looking down at his love.

"I didn't think a person like that existed in a world so grey." He sighed. Ikuko watched Mamoru closely, the way his face calmed and softened when he looked at her daughter. And even the glassy eyes. It was almost like he wanted to weep, but just wouldn't.

"Do you believe in Destiny and fate?" Ikuko suddenly asked.

"Well…"

"I do…people don't just meet for no reason." Ikuko bent down and kissed Usag's forehead gently and took Mamoru's hand in hers.

"They meet because it is fated." She smiled placing his hand on top of Usagi's. There was a silent moment in which both Mamoru and Ikuko said things of appreciation that just didn't need to be said.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE?" Kenji screamed from the door seeing Mamoru's hand on Usagi's. Ikuko sighed annoyed.

"Of course there are some meeting that just aren't." Ikuko gruffily said, her left eye twitching with madness. She stormed off grabbing Kenji from the neck and shouting at him all the way down the hallway. He wanted to say things, but every one of his words were beat off with a spatula (which Mamoru wondered where she pulled it from). But it was a twitch in Usagi's hand that brought his attention back to Usagi. She moaned as she moved her head left from right. She was waking up. He's eyes lit up, he was so happy.

"Usako?" He whispered gently. Her eyes fluttered open, the sight Mamoru.

…

It wasn't very quiet in Mizu's room. His heart monitor clicking away, telling the girls he was alive. But he didn't seem alive. He was sound asleep, dreaming of a world where he was standing alone not sure where to go next, or what he should do now that he was a different man. Minako looked down at him, his expression was sad and tired.

"Poor guy…" She said quietly. Rei, Ami and Makoto came forward to his bed side feeling the same way. But still, they wondered, how did he know? They stayed quiet for awhile until they felt they should keep letting him rest. Minako turned around just before leaving him. She stared at him with sad burdened eyes. She could tell that Mizu was somebody else before, and was now someone different.

…

Usagi was eating the horrible hospital food, that tasted just scrumptious as ever. Mamoru smiled nervously at her, not believing that someone who went through so much could be eating so happily. He sat there with her until her mother came into the room. She was happy to see her little girl awake and feeling fine. She saw the large bruises on her cheeks, and almost cried, but she had to be strong for her.

"Usagi, how are you feeling?" Ikuko asked coming to the other side. Usagi wiped sauce off her face and gave her mother a brilliant smile. She should've been very upset and scared, considering when she woke up she wasn't sure if she was still in the factory.

"Doing alright." She winced a little from the pain on her cheek. It wasn't throbbing just sore. She smiled slightly to calm both her mother and Mamoru who was holding on to her free hand like a lost puppy.

"That's good. We were so worried." Ikuko leaned over and gave Usagi and nice big hug, and a kiss on her forehead. She was very proud of her daughter. Sure she wasn't the best in school, or sports or manners; but she was very brave. Usagi felt a little eerie though, with Mamoru in the room holding her hand and her mother alright with that. She blushed a little trying to get Mamoru's hand off of hers, but he just wouldn't budge. Ikuko noticed the blushing face and Mamoru's happy gaze and smiled.

"Mamoru-san has been sitting her ever since. He's taken very good care of you Usagi. You should thank him." Ikuko smiled giving a sort of wink to her girl. She gaged a little not sure how to react to what she said.

"Um…ariga-to." She stuttered trying to act like he wasn't anything to her But there was no fooling her mother, not with Mamoru's face looking like that. A big smile came on to his face too, almost laughing at her.

"Usagi, I know." Ikuko laughed. Usagi gasped and fainted comically back down, her eyes circling and her lips twitching.

…

Mizu was awake too, and trying his best to eat. But his appetite was dead and so was his body. He felt tired and aching. He was alone in his dull room, the only comfort of noise was the beating of his own heart machine. It counted away on his every heart beat, reminding him he was alive and fine. But he wondered, how was Usagi. He thought about what was going through Mamoru's head, but he must've believed he wasn't the culprit; other wise he would've been there on the cold concrete dying. He sighed using his free hand to massage his left shoulder. It was sore and bandaged up in some what of a cast. He thought he had broken it.

"Oh you're awake." Minako's voice interrupted. She stepped in with a great big smile. Mizu was surprised to see her. He didn't know who she was, but wondered if she knew him.

"Gomen, I came to check up on you. I'm glad you're awake." Minako walked over to his bed side and sat down on the empty chair. He kept looking at her, thinking of where he might have met her, because she sure was very familiar with him. He nodded agreeing, he too was very glad to be awake. He shifted a little thinking to ask her a question but instead winced at the incredible pain in his lower mid drift.

"Are you alright?" She asked feeling suddenly worried for him. He moved the sheets down from his chest, revealing a very carefully bandaged lower stomach.

"You got cut pretty badly. The doctor wasn't sure you'd make it." Minako said in her usual spunky voice. She smiled at him as he moved his eyes back to her. Who was she and why was she here.

"What happened? How did I get here?" He asked. The last thing he remembered was Mamoru demanding answers from him, and he was surrounded by a group of girls. It was raining and Usagi was in his arms, safe. But after that. Minako stared at him for a second while he thought. She wanted to ask him her own set of questions, but since he asked first.

"You passed out. Mamoru called the police and ambulance." She said wondering if she should tell him how Usagi was. But she needed to be clear on a few things herself.

"Mizu-san. Why was Usagi-chan with you?" She asked carefully. His eyes lit up.

'That's right, Usagi was with me..' He thought.

"How is she? Is she alright?" He blurted out leaning forward hoping that it was good news. Minako kept her gentle smile and nodded. He sighed and stared down to his hands touching the soft bandage around his stomach.

"I heard Ai. She was talking to someone on the other line. I've been arguing with her lately… but she just won't understand…" Mizu started explaining and a very quiet and sad tone. He felt there was more he could've done to protect Usagi, but really there wasn't.

"She met a guy on the street corner by our apartment…I followed her, and found out they had Usagi…" He continued. Minako's eyes glassed over as she heard him talk. It was painful for him, she could tell. She realized how much he loved Usagi, but the world was a horrible place; and fate had played him to get Mamoru and Usagi together. It was very tragic.

"When I got there…I thought they had done something really terrible to her…" Mizu expressed very frustrated, as if he wanted to change a few things himself.

"But luckily they hadn't, but they were getting ready to." His eyes became cold and dark, the memory of those men and their words haunting him. He cursed Ai and hoped that one day she suffers a similar fate for what she tried to do.

"I was really upset, I was so upset. How dare they try to hurt her. She didn't do anything wrong. She ..she just fell in love…" Mizu looked over to Minako, who had put the story together rather fast.

"So you beat them all up and saved Usagi-chan…and that's how you got hurt." She finished the story for him, seeing that he was having troubles. Mizu nodded. When did he become this man. A man that would risk his life for someone else, especially someone who had left his heart broken in so many pieces.

"That was very brave of you Mizu-san. Arigato." She smiled placing her hand gently on to his. It surprised him that she did that, and yet it melted a lot of his discomfort away. She was smiling at him as if she understood how much it hurt. Not the pain in his cut or shoulder, but the pain in his heart.

"For what?" He asked not sure he understood.

"For saving Usagi-chan. You didn't have to, but you did. You have a very good heart." She added sweetly. He never heard anyone call him brave or good hearted. And never did he once consider that such small worthless words, would make him feel so wonderful inside. No one had ever called him good hearted or brave, perhaps because he did nothing that was worth the words. Minako kept her hand on his, and it only made him feel better about himself.

"No. I should be thanking Usagi." He smiled, with tears starting to form in his eyes. Minako became puzzled.

"She saved me."

* * *

I hope you guys liked that. I thought I needed to give Mizu a break, since he's been very good lately LOL And Minako is sure getting close. HEHEHEHE

On the final chapter: Mamoru and Mizu patch things up with each other, and send Ai where she's always belonged, alone and in jail. Minako and Mizu, will this equal love?


	20. Just the Earth and Moon

HI guys! So this is it! The final and very last chapter of Of Friends and Foe's. I really hope you loved it so far, and I just hope that the ending lives up to your expectations. It always freaks me out, the endings. It's just so danm important to the story, and it very well can determine if the story is good or bad…well now that I've scared myself even more, we'll continue.

A SUPER BIG **THANK YOU**, to readers and reviewers. Especially to my loyal fans, who have read all my other work. SO thank you so so SOOO **SOOOOO** much. I really appreciate it.

It's in readers like you that make me want to keep writing. After all what good is a story without an audience, and what could is an audience without a story?

I should also add that this will be my very last Sailormoon fanfic – I'm not retiring just taking a short break for a while to do some of my other projects. It's tough to keep two stories going at once. LOL So if you're a Samurai Champloo fan, I'm getting up the next 'reader demands' story up. So keep your eyes peeled.

Because there's a lemon, I'm rating this chapter a **R. **You've been warned. LOL

Again, I can't tell you guys how much I love you! I don't know you, and we may never meet or talk; but I want you to know you're awesome for reading. In the days of TV and Radio, it's tough to find readers; so THANK YOU so much! Words are so important, and it's important that we keep it that way.

Enjoy!

Love Lizzybee (Bizzybee)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Just the Earth and Moon**

"WOW, this feels so good!" Usagi exclaimed. It had been two days since she arrived to the hospital and finally she was out. Her family couldn't be sure if it was because she recovered very well, or if the hospital staff couldn't keep up with her eating habits. But no one was happier to get out then Usagi. She missed the sun in her face, the slight chill of fall, and everything outside. She never was the type to do well caged up.

"Usagi, your friends are here to see you." Ikuko smiled as Kenji waved to the girls and Mamoru, who he was still keeping a very close eye on.

"HI GUYS!" Usagi exclaimed jumping into a big group hug. It felt like nothing had happened, like they had never separated. Things finally felt wonderful.

"Hey odango, you're on my foot!" Rei shouted pealing Usagi off her body. She was excited to see Usagi, happy and healthy; but at the same time it was a lot quieter around without her.

Mamoru stood by giggling at the hilarity that was Usagi as she started to fight with Rei. It was times like this that he missed and wished a year hadn't been taken away. Luna rubbed against his leg, he looked down and smiled at her.

"Mamoru-san, are these flowers for Usagi?" Ikuko smiled as she walked over to admire the beautiful bouquet of red roses. She had never seen them such a deep and beautiful red before. Kenji shuddered.

"Roses? For Usagi?" He shouted grabbing his hair as if he was going to pull them out. Usagi and the girls tensed up a bit as her father had a heart attack. Mamoru blushed as did Usagi, and he even tried to hide it behind his back.

"OH Kenji stop over reacting!" Ikuko shouted grabbing her husband by the ear and dragging him to the car as he kicked and screamed. Shouta followed them casually, he was used to this sort of craziness.

"You sure you want to date my sister, she comes with a lot of baggage." He snorted in a bratty laugh and hopped away as Usagi cringed with madness.

"Why you little-"

"Usako, how are you feeling?" Mamoru asked giving her the flowers. She blushed, as her friends sneaked up behind her in a comical way.

"So you guys and item or what?" Rei shouted, the other girls nodded. Mamoru and Usagi turned red as the roses and tried their best to avert the question. They stood outside for a long while as the questions came left right and center; demanding they know what had happened between the two. Luna even went as far as asking what happened on that ship. Ultimately, it led to Usagi whining and wailing out loud in front of the hospital.

But it was Mizu who broke the noise outside. He stepped out, his shoulder in a shoulder strap and his stomach still bandaged, but doing much better. He stopped to see what the commotion was when he saw Usagi and Mamoru. He saw the bruises on her face and the roses in her hand, and Mamoru staring at him. His gaze was threatening, and stern; as if he wanted Mizu dead. And Mizu felt that hostility, and yet for the first time in his life wasn't sure what to do. He started to walk again, looking away from them.

"Hey, Mizu?" Mamoru called out. He stopped and turned around to see Mamoru still staring at him madly. Usagi gulped, feeling very strange about all this and wondered if Mamoru was going to fight with him; even though Mizu had saved her. Minako wondered the same thing.

"Arigato." Mamoru said, his expression changing dramatically to something like a happy smile. Mizu blinked a few times, thinking that maybe he had already died. Usagi was relieved and smiled happily at Mizu.

"For saving Usagi. Arigato." Mamoru added smiling a bit friendlier to him. He never pictured that a day like this would come. Where he would actually admit that Mizu was a good guy, and that he liked him. All those times they were doing the project, he was the most arrogant and selfish person he had ever met, and even thought about punching him out a few times. But the man he saw before him, was not the Mizu he knew. It was a different man. Mizu looked over to Usagi, wondering if this was really a dream.

"But how did you all know-"

"I told them." Minako stepped out from behind Usagi and smiled brightly to Mizu.

"You're that girl." He said pointing at her, he remembered her from that day she came to visit him and asked about what had happened. He didn't know that she and Mamoru and Usagi knew each other.

"We're all going to get some burgers, why don't you come with us?" Makoto asked gesturing for him to come over. Mamoru and Usagi agreed walking over to him, so that he could walk better. Mizu was suddenly overwhelmed with a different feeling, he had never felt before. Friendship. People acted to be his friend, to be around him to gain popularity and wealth, but these people were really trying to be his friend; just for him.

"Usagi…" He said looking down at her as she came closer.

"Arigato Mizu-san." She smiled.

"Please come with us to get some lunch. I promise the food is really good!" She smiled and jumped. She was really excited about her burgers, it had been two days since she had it and it was making her insane. Mamoru and Mizu saw the crazy look on her face, and realized she was fantasizing about her burgers.

"She gets that way." Mamoru smiled uncomfortably as a clop of drool hung down Usagi's day dreaming face. Mizu laughed. It was a genuine laugh and it felt so good to release it.

"You guys go ahead, I'll help him." Minako volunteered sho-ing Mamoru and Usagi away. Mizu didn't even get a chance to say that he was alright, Minako just pulled his right arm over her and grabbed around his waist and started to walk.

"There we go, this should make it easy." She smiled up at him. Mizu liked her face, she was sweet and sincere; and was very nice to him. He smiled back at her.

"Arigato." He said, not realizing he was saying thank you to someone, and it felt really good. Minako held on to him loosely, enough support to dull the pain in his stomach. He didn't care how far the burger place was, he wanted it to be even further then that. He just wanted Minako with him. She made him feel better about himself, and good inside whenever she smiled.

…

He never had what he would've called peasant food before. The burger taste was the best thing he had ever had. He was wobbling outside, able to move a lot better now that he felt alive. He sighed rubbing his belly. It didn't hurt, it just felt really good.

"You okay there?" Minako asked following him outside as the rest of the gang slowly moved along, especially Usagi; who's had doubled in size.

"I'm great." He sighed inhaling a helping of fresh air. That one moment had changed him so much, and suddenly he was alive.

"I feel great." He smiled down at Minako. She blushed a little, his gaze softened, his heart beat getting faster. What was his chest telling, what did that feeling mean.

"Um, tomorrow after study group, I was going to go to the arcade…do you want to come with me?" Minako asked shyly, feeling very hot and really stupid for springing this on him so suddenly. But he didn't wait to think of the offer.

"I would love to." He blurted out quickly, taking a small step towards her. His cheeks felt hot and something nervous was happening in his stomach. She smiled, and for a few minutes lost herself.

…

Mizu didn't want to be dropped home. But even Usagi was sent home to rest for awhile. He knew he should too. But he was having a wonderful time with his new friends and Minkao. But Mamoru insisted he drive him home. Mizu was silent most of the ride, not sure what to say or how to say it. Mamoru was the same. They both felt this awkward discomfort. They had spent so much time hating each other. The buildings blurred by, as Mamoru turned the corner to their apartment. Mizu had forgotten what his home looked like. He wondered why Ai hadn't come looking for him, he had been gone for two days. Did she figure out that it was him who stopped her hired men from getting Usagi.

"Alright, here we are." Mamoru smiled as the elevator doors opened. He had thought about racing over to Mizu's apartment breaking the door down and strangling Ai. But he knew that Mizu had to be the one to do this. He walked Mizu over to his door.

"You take it easy. I'm just next door if you need anything." Mamoru said, his voice serious. A smile came on Mizu's face. He felt awful knowing that his sister was that low, and that somehow he shared the same evil blood. He hated himself for being the man he was before. He nodded but said nothing as Mamoru walked over and disappeared into his apartment. Mizu stood before the door for a bit, thinking about what he would say to his sister, even secretly hoped that she was somehow gone. What sort of sister ignored her own brother. She must've known that he was in the hospital, that he was injured badly. But it was obvious she didn't care.

…

Mamoru had come over for dinner that night. Usagi a nervous wreck as was he. Her father's watchful eyes glued itself on Mamoru anxious smile, waiting for him to make a move so that he could freak out on him. It was Ikuko who kept his comments at bay, her nasty twitching eyes warning him each time he opened his mouth to say something. Usagi thought the night would be a disaster, and even thought about why she agreed to do this in the first place. This was no time to have Mamoru come over.

"Here Mamoru-san." Shouta said passing the rice. He couldn't remember the last time he had dinner with a family, or a home cooked meal that smelled this wonderful. He was nervous about seeing Usagi's parents, especially her deranged father and that horrid sign of his; but he just couldn't help feeling wonderful. He took the pot and passed it on to Usagi, their hands touching a little.

"GGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kenji screamed as he stood up from his chair and grabbed on to the sides of his head. It was enough to set him off, a simple touch of fingers. Usagi quickly took the pot as Mamoru put his hands in front of him trying to some how prove his innocence.

"Kenji! Sit down!" Ikuko demanded sternly pulling on the sleeve of her husbands shirt. He nodded defiantly and burned a glare to Mamoru.

"Hands! No touching!" He shouted pointing an accusing finger towards the culprit. Usagi blushed madly, she was so embarrassed.

"Dad, relax." She tried to insist getting redder by the second. Could it have been more humiliating.

"NO that's it. Sweet heart, don't you worry, daddy's here." Kenji whined crying as he started to carve out a 'do not feed the usagi' sign; a mental glow on his face. Mamoru's left eye twitched nervously, as Usagi's face fell altogether.

"Excuse me. My husband's an idiot. You guys go ahead and continue eating." Ikuko said calmly as she plucked her husbands from his chair by the ear and dragged his crying and beating carcass to the kitchen. She exploded there, the force of ten, no; twenty nuclear bombs. Usagi, Mamoru and Shouta tried to ignored the blast; but it was hard to ignore Ikuko's Darth Vader impression.

…

The girls came over, for dessert looking refreshed and utterly happy. It had been the first time in a year since they came over to see Usagi. The home smelled the same way it always did, full of love and Usagi's mothers excellent cooking. Rei and Minako dug in, the pie from their plates, disappearing in seconds. Mamoru smiled nervously as black eyed Kenji kept steady eyes on him.

But it was time for Kenji and Ikuko and Shouta (well to be dragged) upstairs to sleep. So that Usagi's friends and Mamoru could watch a movie and relax. It was awkward being there to do such a thing in Usagi's home; and her friends. It all felt normal to them, except Mamoru. He had never been included in their movie times at her place; probably for the obvious reasons. Ikuko waved good bye as she took both Kenji and Shouta with her up the stairs. Minako suddenly jumped up and hurried to the stairs.

"Gomen, but I was wondering, would it be alright if Usagi-chan came with us to sleep over at my place." Minako asked politely with her big blue eyes and that innocent appeal. Usagi blinked, she had no idea that there was going to be a sleep over at Minako's place. She was about to say something when Rei jabbed her elbow into her rib cage.

"Absolutely not!" Kenji shouted.

"Of course she can." Ikuko smiled at Minako, giving Kenji a warning stare. Mianko jumped happily.

"Arigato!" Minako smiled waving a goodbye to Usgai's parents. Usagi relaxed.

"Gomen Mamo-chan, they can be so weird sometimes." Usagi pleaded feeling incredibly embarrassed. She wasn't sure when she was this humiliated. Mamoru smiled, a little laughter in him.

"No it's alright. It was nice." Mamoru pet Usagi on the shoulder.

"Okay you two! Lets get this party started!" Minako interrupted with sneaky eyes and a wide smile as she pushed both Usagi and Mamoru on the couch. Rei put the dvd in, while Makoto got the tissues. Ami dimmed the lights for that perfect tear jerker atmosphere. Mamoru became nervous.

"Wait, is this a chic movie?" He asked silently when suddenly the music from the movie came on, and he sighed. His face turned comical and un-interested. It was definitely a chic flick.

…

The movie was almost over, and the girls had been crying since it started. The living room was filled with sighs and sniffles, Usagi was blowing hard into her tissue. Mamoru couldn't focus on the movie, it just didn't seem to make sense to him. But the lights were dim, and Usagi was sitting close by him, pretty much leaning against him. She was warm. He would glance over at her, not wanting to look at anything else. In the lazy light, she looked wonderful and that glow on her face was still there. Her eyes were glassy from crying and it only made her look more romantic. She looked just like she did that night, on the ship when they made love. A smile came on to his face. He looked back to the movie, it had come to the end. The lovers were about to say goodbye, but his love was crying. She wanted him to stay with her, but he couldn't. He needed to be else where. And yet he wanted to be with her too. Their lips met and the man went on the train. And as he looked at her, the train moved. But their eyes remained on his each other.

"Until we meet again…" He whispered as she blew him a kiss. That last scene made a big impact on Mamoru and he found himself tracing the words again in his mind; when suddenly he heard gasps of cries. They were all in tears, sniffling and blowing, and it made him very nervous and uncomfortable.

'Why do they have to cry.' He whined in his mind.

…

Usagi had locked the door and started to walk with her friends and Mamoru. It was a wonderful night and a perfect time to be alive. The air was just the right heat, the special freshness everyone enjoyed. They walked and talked, mostly about the movie. Wondering if there would be a sequel some time soon, so that they could get some closure.

"I hate it when it ends that way." Rei nagged upset about the tragedy of the story. It somehow made her feel that maybe in someway, Mamoru might not have wanted to leave her; but had to. His heart was already taken by a centuries old love and he was Usagi's sworn protector. But it was senseless thoughts she was having. Mamoru and Rei could never exist, as long as Usagi was on his breath. And she couldn't compete. She knew her love was on his way.

"I really hope a sequel comes out soon!" Minako whined. She was satisfied by the ending, but feeling like she needed to know if the couple made it back together. It reminded her of the loss she felt in her life, but mostly; Mizu was on her mind. She wondered if he was alright, and if he ever did what she thought he would do; call the police on his sister.

"Ahh, this feels good though! It's feels like nothing changed even though a year went by." Makoto stretched out her arms and stared up to the nights' sky. It was a very peaceful moment, and she wished she could've shared it with someone wonderful. She thought about her secret crush a lot, wondering where he was; what he was doing. Perhaps it was time she gave him a call.

"On nights like this, I don't even feel like doing math homework." Ami giggled as they girls looked at her with tragic large circular eyes. Mamoru smiled a lot as they walked. Mostly because he couldn't help but stare at Usagi. The way she smiled, they way she talked. All the things that bothered him so much. How could he have ever ignored such a wonderful person. He looked up to the sky and wished, that he could have the night with her; just another freckle in time where he could hold her in his arms and confess his love.

"Alright, well here's where we part." Minako said dramatically with a hand on her forehead, faintly sighing. The girls giggled. Usagi stepped forward and was about to say goodbye to Mamoru when Rei shoved her back.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not gonna let you sleep over with us, when you snore that badly!" She hollered. Usagi's eyes narrowed, she moved forward eying Rei devilishly.

"What did you say?" She cringed.

"Usagi-chan, we'll see you tomorrow okay?" Minako quickly jumped in front of the blonde and gave her a tight hug. Usagi was confused but stood still as she watched her friends wave goodbye and hurried off without her. Usagi whined a little muttering why she wasn't allowed to go with them when Mamoru's hand touched her shoulder. She turned around to see his soft smile, and his sparkling midnight eyes.

"Usako…" He said gently.

…

She was nervous. A blushful mess as the elevator came to a stop. Mamoru was silent, probably more then he should have been, but the excitement he felt was both eager and nervous. He wondered if he should be doing this, again. She was his love, his life; so what was so wrong. On the other hand, she was still young (in this time at least). And yet, he was nervous about it, as if it were their first time. What if she didn't want, or worse, what if he made a move and she rejected it. He would feel so disgusted with himself, if she felt pressured. Suddenly his thoughts raced by dropping her to Minako's place or even home.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked when the elevator doors opened and he still hadn't moved.

"Mamo-chan?" She said again waving a hand in front of his vacant face. He snapped out with a strange smile, feeling slightly embarrassed. She laughed and pulled on his arm. They rounded the corner to his apartment, forgetting that this was where Mizu and Ai lived too. They paused slightly at Mamoru's door, looking over to the other corner. Usagi wondered what was happening right now in that apartment, if Mizu and Ai had a falling out.

"Lets get inside." Mamoru suggested pulling gently on her arm to let her in. She came in, it was dark until he flicked the lights on. The place looked exactly how she remembered it. The kitchen was spotless clean, even the dark burned part of the wall. She remembered that day, what a day it was. She did a lot of first times on that day. The first time she baked alone, the first time she was in a boy's house alone; and the first time she kissed a boy. She blushed remembering those things and how quickly her life changed, for the better.

"You want something to drink?" Mamoru asked taking her back bag from Usagi as she made her way to the living area. The view from the balcony was fantastic. All the lights from the city and the lights from the sky. It was the perfect dark setting.

"Sure." She smiled looking out to the world. She wondered if anyone else could feel the way she felt right then. And she hoped that it wouldn't end any time soon. She knew what was going to happen. That's why she was here, that's why Minako, being the clever devil she was; did this. So she and Mamoru could have time together. She touched her face, it was rather bruised, but healing quickly. She wondered if he would not approach her since her cheeks were purple and blue. Was she still beautiful enough to be that intimate. She sighed, she hated it when she over thought things, this was exactly why she hated studying.

"Here. Some hot chocolate." Mamoru gave her a nice hot cup. It warmed her cold hands. It wasn't exactly cold outside, but it was nice to have that extra warmth. He stared out to the world just as she was. Lazily they watched the stars and the city lights, just thinking of each other.

"It's nice up here." Usagi said finally breaking some of the silence. She took a long sip of her chocolate hoping that Mamoru would carry the conversation.

"Yeah. Whenever I needed to think, I just had to come out here." He sighed looking out to the stars. He wanted to say more to her, but what else could he say. He wanted to know what she was thinking about, if she was anxious being alone with him.

"Hey, you want to watch a movie?" He asked feeling a bit better about their situation. Usagi smiled also feeling less nervous. She followed him inside, the freshness of the outside was still there. Usagi wished that his home was more inviting. His furniture was bland, all except the red roses on his kitchen counter. She sat down on is couch, feeling it with her fingers. This was where they sat that day, when he was only in his towel. She blushed. She wondered if he would make a move, or would she have to go through the embarrassment of hinting him.

"I guess Motoki borrowed a lot of my movies." Mamoru smiled, he wondered if this was all some how planned. But Motoki would never do that.

'Reika…' He thought grinding his teeth.

"Which ones do you have?" Usagi asked kneeling down beside him. He looked down at her tearful eyes.

"They all seem to be scary movies." He smiled a little watching her shudder. It was obvious that she hated scary movies, well all things scary. He remembered the funny expressions she made in the haunted house. She felt so wonderful in his arms that night, it was magical they way she was.

"How about this one, it doesn't look so scary." Usagi picked one, with the least amount of blood on the cover. Mamoru grinned. She obvious picked it because it seemed the least scary, but little did she know; it was probably the most gruesome picture.

…

Her eyes were large balls, with tears hanging down as she watched the third person in the movie be swallowed alive by the scary green monster from mars. Deep inside she couldn't help feel that the monster was real, just living in Rei. The idea made her smirk a tad, but it quickly vanished when she heard the next set of blood curling screams.

Mamoru watched her for a while as she shuddered and fidgeted. It was going all fine, until she yelped and jumped into Mamoru's chest. She buried her head and wailed as the screams continued. Mamoru blushed feeling her sob hilariously in his chest. She bit down on his shirt and attempted to watch the movie with one bulging eye. He smiled.

"Usako…" He said softly looking down to her face as the movie ended. Usagi looked up still red with fear. Her eyes watery. She looked beautiful. He took her hand and she sat up properly. They stared into each others eyes, as if saying what they both wanted.

"Mamo-chan…" She sighed lovingly, as he leaned in to kiss her. The room darkened, the moon and stars stared down. Mamoru broke the kiss gently to stare down at her. Usagi was blushing, her eyes glassy from the passion she felt. She could tell he was hesitating.

"Usako, if you don't wan-"

"Mamo-chan." She whispered moving to kiss him. She wrapped her arms over his shoulder and deepened the kiss. He was shocked at first, but didn't wait too long to accept.

…

It was far more passionate then any other time. There was a familiar sense in what he was doing. It was like the world around them disappeared. The room changed, and replaced with an ancient room; with large windows facing out to the blue earth. Nothing could be heard but the pants of their breath. Mamoru had kissed her madly, searching her body with his hands; holding her closer to him. She responded moaning and clawing for him to proceed. And Mamoru did. It was like he was running out of time, the distant earth; telling him to embrace their precious time. And he did. Usagi panted his name, unable to contain her sanity. Mamoru found her lips many times, mostly to mumble her moans of pleasure. Her body felt energized with some energy she had never felt. A lust ran through her mind, that only Mamoru felt.

"Usako…" He gasped pushing and pulling into her. It was the most magical thing in the world to be with her like this. Usagi held on to his shoulders, muscular bare skin she grasped as her back lifted from the bed. Mamoru supported her lifting her body up to sit on him. The heat rushed through her head, she was unable to think, all she wanted was to be closer to him. He thrusted, as did she; bouncing on top of him as the overwhelming sensation surged through her body. Mamoru felt his peak reaching, but he didn't want to reach it. Because it would mean that this would end, this wonderful moment would end. And when he woke up, he would have to share her with the world.

"Mamo…chan…" Usagi gasped as she was reaching her limit. Mamoru looked up to her, she was staring down at him. The pleasure rushing through them both. She was beautiful, her cheeks a pink bliss, gasping his name. He was losing control of his mind; his grip on her lower back tightening. All things faint, but them.

"Usako…" He gasped as a sudden passion raced through him. A complex feeling that overwhelmed his body as he pushed his body up, and held her tightly. Usagi's hug tightened around his shoulders, the same passion rushing through her. An energy of lust blasting her senses.

"I love you. I love you!" Mamoru confessed faintly over and over as the feeling dulled. Her body relaxed over top of him, breathing heavily as the sensation sluggishly left their bodies.

"I love you too…." Usagi smiled quietly.

…

It was early morning. And still not a single sound from the apartment well known for ruckus. But Usagi and Mamoru couldn't be bothered by anything that related to the world outside, they were too busy nuzzled to each other. A normal city life began, yet another busy weekend. Usagi sighed.

It was time to leave the apartment though, and time to get dressed, eat breakfast and see the rest of the gang at the arcade. It was slow, but they eventually made it outside. Usagi was groaning and whining, she hated leaving the warmth of the bed, and the feeling of Mamoru hugging her. But all those sneaky thoughts and short pornographic bubbles over her head poofed, when they saw Mizu.

He was standing alone and just staring at nothing. Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other for a second before proceeding over to Mizu. He seemed happy and distant, staring out to nothing. Usagi was worried for him, wondering if he had lost his mind. The streets were bustling, but not busy bee, busy.

"Mizu-san?" Usagi called out, grabbing his attention. He turned around slowly to see Mamoru and Usagi creeping up to him with anxious smiles. They seemed concerned for him, and he wondered why they would be. Regardless, he put on a smile and said his hello.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Mamoru asked looking around to see if he could spot Ai. He wondered what happened to her, if Mizu would really call in his own sister. Or would he coward, and let her get away. He wanted Ai punished, and if the law didn't, he would. Mizu half smiled, looking away and towards the road.

"Ai was taken to jail yesterday." He blurted out without any warning. Usagi and Mamoru exchanged stares.

"Mizu-san-"

"It's alright. She needed to be. What she did was wrong, she'd gone too far." Mizu added. A sudden gush of wind brushed by them, as a strange silence fell over them. He was not smiling anymore. Perhaps the realization of what his sister was finally sunk in.

"Do you know what the first thing she said to me when I walked in?" Mizu asked not moving his eyes off the road. Usagi swallowed, feeling really sad for him suddenly. He was alone now. He was not the man she thought he was, he was much better then that. It must've been hard to call in his own sister, and yet he did.

"You're still alive?" He quoted with not a hint of aggravation in his voice. It was like he was speaking for the sake of speaking, and nothing more. He felt empty and bitter, constantly wondering how had she become so cold. Usagi looked down to the ground, unable to hold back her tears. She felt truly sad for him, and wished that there was something she could say to heal him.

"She knew I heard her speaking to those thugs, and knew I would go…she planned for me to die." He gave a gruff laugh, trying to hide the pain in his chest, not from the injury but from the lack of compassion. Mamoru stepped closer to Mizu. He was a bit taller then him, but he didn't come closer to threaten him.

"You're not like her." Mamoru suddenly said, catching both Mizu and Usagi's interest.

"You're nothing like her. And what you did took courage beyond anything I have ever seen." Mamoru added placing a friendly hand on his shoulder, to show that people were there for him, he wasn't alone. It was like Mizu was standing before a king, and his mighty words relieved him of pain. Mamoru knew what loneliness was, how grey and cold it was. He didn't want Mizu to fall into that place.

"Honorable." Mamoru added with a smile. Usagi smiled on too, with tears welling in her eyes. Mizu smiled, feeling a lot better about his situation. And he wasn't alone, he had friends now.

…

It was late in the afternoon, the sun was out, the brisk cold air. Minako was patiently waiting at the table in the arcade, while everyone else huddled around the gaming cube; awed by Ami's awesome score. It was driving the girls nuts, and the constant yelps meant that she was definitely winning. Motoki and Mamoru were talking, probably about when Reika was coming back from Africa next. She sighed twirling the straw in her drink. She wondered if Mizu remembered, maybe he felt too sick; or maybe he stood her up. She didn't want to think that he would, but it could be a possibility.

"Hi." Mizu's voice suddenly came from nowhere as he walked to the table she seated at. She wasn't able contain how relieved and happy she was to see him.

"Mizu-san!" She exclaimed. Luckily for her Mamoru and the rest of the gang spared her the sneaky smiles and let her continue her chat.

"Gomen, I sort of got lost." Mizu smiled. He seemed better. Minako returned the smile.

"It's alright. How are you feeling?" Minako asked cupping her face and leaning on to the table. She was very happy that he showed up, and even happier that he looked healthy. He nodded and pet his stomach.

"It's getting better. Shoulder gets sore sometimes, but other then that, I'm good." He couldn't help feel blushful from the way Minako was staring at him. He wondered if that strange fluttering in his stomach was from the wound or something else.

"Hey guys! Make room!" Usagi shouted as her, her friends and Mamoru squished into the table. It was a tight fit, but nobody could stop laughing. Luna and Artemis even joined in, but comfortably on the table. Mizu had never done something this ridiculous, and pointless, and yet he couldn't stop laughing.

Mamoru wrapped an arm over Usagi's shoulder and pulled her closer, almost sitting on his legs. She looked up into his eyes, and he did the same. They looked around them to their friends squished together and laughing; Motoki making shakes and laughing at them; and Mizu, a new addition to their circle of friends. It was perfect. All of them were there, together like no time had passed.

Usagi couldn't help but wonder how long this peace would last. Was it something that could be preserved for eternity from this point on, or would it fade in seconds like it had in the past. Could she forget Mamoru again.

Mamoru wondered the same without words. Would this be forever. Or like many times before, their love be tested through separation and trials. He looked over to Usagi, staring back at him, in the midst of all the laughter, all the cheer from their friends; only they existed. In this happy place they never wanted to leave, never wanted to forget. Could such a feeling be erased?

He leaned his head to the side of her head, as if telling her what his heart beated. This could not end. This time, their world; their friendship; love.

Who could guess what the future brought, but right then; right at that moment; they vowed: that no matter what, he would not forget her. And she would not forget him. Of friends or foes, through it all; she would be with him. And he with her.

It would be as it is. Just the Earth and Moon.

The End.

* * *

That's it my friends! The ending to my tale. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I fevered to write it. It was my last great tale for Sailor Moon. Hopefully it will not be my very last, I do plan for the future. But like I said in my tale: who could guess what the future brought, but right now; Goodbye

Sincerely,

Lizzy

(Bizzybee, Lizzybee)


End file.
